A fugitive
by annabell22
Summary: Attacks have been placed on the small town of Aaa by a smooth talking Vampire King. Will Fionna capture him? Or will she fall for him, hiding him from the authorities, until they can figure something out?
1. A Rabbit

It was quiet today. Everyone was safe in their homes, no attacks have been placed recently. It seemed like it would be a good week. The weather was good for this time of year, usually in the middle of November it's really cold outside, but it's been pretty nice. Gumball and I haven't had to wear our cloaks lately. Sometimes it was a bit cold, but it went away as soon as it came. Although thanks to Ignatius (Flame Prince) if we ever did have a problem with the weather he'd be happy to lend his Flame. The only things that trouble us around here in our small village is the vampire attacks, and Gumball didn't take that lightly. If you were bit, you were executed. Which was a little brutal in my eyes, but it was what it was. His reasoning was fair, we didn't want any vampires around the village, we already had to deal with one of them.

That thing has been able to slip through our grasp so easily lately. No one's lived to tell us what it looks like, and if they were still alive, they didn't get a chance to see it. I couldn't even get there in time to see it's face. It could be living amongst us and we wouldn't even know it! I hated to think that my neighbors could be the beast, everyone in this village was ready to turn against each other. You had to watch who you trusted these days. You didn't know who would be helping the beast or was the beast. It had stayed far away from Gumball and mine's place, as well as my sister's and her children. This I am not aware of, maybe it was because I was our village's greatest hero, and would surely kick it's butt if it tried to hurt my family. Gumball was especially worried, being my fiancé, hoping the vampire wouldn't come close to our home. He was the mayor, the most respected. It made sense he wanted to marry the village's bravest and most beautiful woman. As children we were always close, and our parents cooed, thinking we'd make a great couple someday. We always thought it was gross as kids, but now I couldn't picture my life without him.

I walk to my sister's house, Cake, to get pelted by mixed species kittens hugging me from all directions. Five to be exact. Wyot being the oldest son. He was a cat like Cake, looked exactly like her in my opinion, although he did have tint of his father's eyes. He was the bravest, protecting his little siblings from small everyday things like thunderstorms and rats. Then there was Ariella, her only daughter. She was brave too, although vastly afraid of thunder. She was also a cat like her mother, but black and white, pattern rather similar to Cake's. Black being more dominant than white, like Cake's Orange vs. White. Lucas was the middle Monochromicorn Kittens, being a Monochromicorn like his father. He looked a lot like him, although his horn hadn't come in like his little brother Asher, his name referring to his ash colored fur. Then there was the runt, Damian, now he was a mix of the two of his parents. He was basically a long cat, but that didn't mean he wasn't the size of a hotdog, maybe a little bigger. I actually liked how small he was, it was kind of cute.

"Wyot, Ariella, Lucas, Asher and Damian, get off your Aunt before you hug her to death!" said Cake laughing. The kittens sigh, removing themselves from me one by one, and I could stand up straight again. "I'm sorry, Fi. I'll make sure I'm the one who gets to the door first, okay?" I laugh, shaking my head.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's not every day I get to see my favorite nephews and niece," I said smiling. The kittens go against my legs, purring and hugging them occasionally. Cake and I laugh, before we go into the other room to discuss more serious issues. Cake lived too far away, if she were to be attacked it'd take at least ten minutes for me to find out, by then it'd be too late to save her from whoever's been attacking the town. I wouldn't stand for it. They're family.

"Fionna, quit your worrying, we'll be fine I promise," said Cake. "The vampire hasn't come this way yet. If it does I can fight it, you know. My powers will come to some use other than for raising the kittens. Believe me, Fionna, I'll be fine!"

"I'm not saying you can't defend yourself, Cake, I know you can. But if anyone in this house gets bit Gumball will order some guards to kill them!" I said. "If Wyot, or Ariella, or Lucas, Asher or even little Damian got bit I don't know what I'd do! That includes you too, Cake! Times are getting harder, except for the past week, the attacks are increasing and laid throughout the town I bet strategically. Please, Cake. If not for me for the kittens."

"Fionna, I've told you again and again, we'll be fine," said Cake. "The vampire hasn't even come in our area. If it had I'd listen to you, really, but it hasn't, so we're okay." I hated how Cake was being so persistent on staying in her house. I don't care if we grew up in that house, it was either the house or her life, and at the moment it looked like she was picking her house over her life, which was unbelievable. Her family, _our _family. She was putting them at risk, with a simple solution at hand.

"Cake, please," I begged.

"Fionna, I said no," said Cake smiling. "If I worry I'll come straight to you. Okay?" I sigh, there was no getting around it, she had her mind set on it. She was staying. I nod, giving up on talking her into it. "How has hunting been? I've seen a lot of deer lately, that must be a good sign."

"Hunting's been pretty good," I said. "Winter's coming around soon, so the younger ones will be fully grown. It'll be good for Gumball and me, that's for sure. I'll make sure I give you guys some meat real soon. Sorry I haven't gotten around to it." Cake and Lord Monochromicorn had been pretty busy lately and I have been bringing them a cut of Gumball's and mine meat since neither of us eat a lot and Cake has five kittens a long with Mochro. They need it more than we do.

"Fionna, don't worry about it, we've got plenty," said Cake. "You give us more than we eat." I smile, she was just trying to make me feel better about it, like she always did. She sounded just like our mother some times. Always giving advice whenever I needed it. I loved her for that.

"Well, Cake, I hate to cut my visit short, but I've got some errands to run, you know me, always on the move," I said. Cake nodded, understanding. Although, I hated just getting up and leaving like this. I hated it when we fought. Although with the kittens around Cake and I had to be careful, we had to watch out tongues. The kittens looked up to us, which was hard sometimes. I wasn't exactly the best person to fallow. I was always out of town, in the forests, which were extremely off limits. Gumball being leader of the town I was able to get away with so much, sell my game for so much more than normal. Cake leads me out of the room, and I'm surrounded by all five kittens.

"She's busy you guys, tell Aunt Fionna goodbye," said Cake trying to help me get out of the house. I was shrouded in goodbyes, kittens clinging on to my cloak, asking to come with me. I had to have Cake's help to get all five kittens off me.

"Later you guys," I said finally getting out the door. I walk to the boarder of the town and the forest, saying hello to the gate keeper. He lets me out, so I could go hunting. I take my red sword out from under my cloak, leagands swam around saying it had gotten it's color from demon's blood, which made it cool on its own. It had a small cross on it, Gumball had it there for protection. He cared so much, and wouldn't know what to do if I died. It made me shrivel just thinking of what would happen to the town if I was gone. I had to hide the sword from the kittens, Cake didn't want to promote too much violence at such an early age. Although the timing wasn't exactly the best, things were rough around here with the attacks and everything. It isn't Cake's fault of course. One thing is for sure, when I do see that _thing_ it is not getting off easy.

I stay in the forest for a while, with nothing to show for it but a small rabbit, which my sword nearly destroyed, although it still had some meat on it. It was getting late and I knew Gumball would worry if I wasn't back by sunset, with vampires and all. I have the rabbit over my shoulder, walking back into town. People were excited to see I had gotten something, offering me money as I walked, just plain out on the street. Some of the main and inexpensive butchers had been bitten, and the only ones left made you pay a fortune for meat. So this small rabbit would make a lot of people happy right now. It made me feel awful just going through town with it.

When I got home the smell of pork ran through my nose, Gumball was definitely home cooking. It was a bit of switched rolls around here, I did the hunting and he did the cooking, the cleaning, whenever I offer to help him he refuses to let me and to go off to get some water or something. I wasn't a big fan of that, but there wasn't getting around it. Gumball hears the door open and close, knowing I was home. He hugs me, being careful of the bloody rabbit on my shoulder. He takes it from me, putting it with the other animals we need to donate and or have the butcher deal with.

"So, how'd it go with Cake?" asked Gumball going back to cooking. I sigh, this was coming back, just when I had almost forgotten too.

"She's stubborn as always," I said, going into the kitchen with him.

"I wonder where the two of you got that from," he said smiling.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I laughed. He shrugs, getting some spices out of the cupboard, finishing up the pork.

"If you say so," he said smiling. "I fixed your other cloak today, I honestly don't know how you could rip up your favorite bunny cloak so badly just hunting." I forgot to say, he sews too. That guy can do anything.

"Yay, thanks, PG," I said smiling. "I'm sorry I put you through the trouble, you already have so much to do. I just put more on your plate." Gumball puts an arm around me, kissing my forehead.

"You're going to be my wife, so it's my job to make you happy," he said smiling. "Sit down, I'm almost done with dinner. I bet you're starving." I nod, sitting down at the table, it was like everything had gone back to normal for today. No attacks, no deaths, everything was nice. As he said Gumball soon put a plate of pork and corn in front of me, sitting to my right.

"It looks great, PG," I said starting to cut into it. "Thanks for making dinner... every night..." He laughs, starting to cut into his own.

"It's no problem," he said. Just as everything was settling down some one's cream ran through my ears. I stand up, wiping the mess off my face.

"I'll be back," I said.

"I'm sending some knights, be careful," he said, getting a cloak on himself.

"Same to you, Gumball," I said running out the door. People kept telling me where the scream was coming from, it didn't dim nor stop, it just rang through my ears, killing me inside. I could almost place the scream to its owner, it was on the tip of my tongue. It wasn't one of the guys, unless they secretly screamed like a little girl, I knew this from somewhere. It was driving me crazy, the uncertainty. I was just happy it wasn't anywhere near Cake's house. Knowing her she probably had the kittens, Lord Monochromicorn and herself in one room together, close together with Mochro wrapped around them. When I finally get to the house I recognize who it is automatically. Honey Bun. I burst in, seeing the vampire's face for the first time. His teeth were still in her, he gets up, awkwardly and I draw my sword.

"Fight me you coward!" I shouted. He smirks, before vanishing out the window.

**((AN: What do you guys think of this? Like, a more civilized and more complex version of Aaa. If I get a nice ammount of reviews, like ten maybe? I'll continue, I'd like more, though... :D))**


	2. Getting to know your enemy

Chapter 2 Getting to know your enemy

I didn't just want to leave Honey Bun, but I was able to fallow the vampire, and I really had no other choice. I jump over Honey Bun, racing out the window. He was floating, pretty damn fast too. He floated over the gates to the town, I climb it, jump down and fallow him. It was hard since I couldn't fallow the sound of him running and it was so late I could barely see. Most everything was pitch black, and I was barely able to doge trees, I ran into a couple. I kept going though, when I was almost certain I lost him he came out of the shadows, catching me off guard. He takes my sword from my grip, pinning me down in the grass. I try to kick at him, but it was no use. This guy was stronger than me, made since, he was an undead creature of the night, but that didn't mean I liked it.

"Ah, so you're this heroine I've heard so much about," he said with a smirk. "Sorry I had to meet you like this, I've got a bit of a mess all over my face." He wipes Honey Bun's blood off his face, still with the smirk on his face. "For a pretty girl you've got some guts. I'd even call you brave. Cute even. Too bad that pink boy's got dibs. You'd be great." Was this thing hitting on me? I could feel puke rising, but I kept it down.

"Release me," I said. He smiles, I hated that smile. His fangs were the main thing I could see in the darkness. The moon was shining off them just right, making them all the more terrifying. I kept strong though, Cake said that if you showed fear towards vampires they'd kill you on the spot, right now I was trying my best to fallow her advice.

"I don't know, I haven't had human blood in hundreds of years," he said. He knows I'm human? What else does he know about me? I gulped, what about Cake and the kittens? My one weakness. I try not to think of them, rumors went around that vampires could read your mind, it was a rumor I know, but I still didn't want to risk it. Not when pinned by the vampire itself. "It'd be a nice treat. Oh, and look at this, dinner... Blush much?" Great, I was blushing? What was wrong with me?

"No... please..." I said. He lowered his head, closer to mine. Any closer and his nose would touch my own. The scent of blood was in his breath, strongly, yet, there was a tint of strawberries. This gave me a better look at him. He had jet-black hair, which matched his dark coal black eyes perfectly. His skin was pale, which didn't surprise me at all. Hiding from the sun for hundreds of years, you would be pretty pale.

"Oh, why not, Cutie?" he teased. "I guess I'd have every person in that stupid town after me if I did... you're right. You're smarter than you look." Was he saying I looked dumb?

"So, are you... releasing me?" I asked, shaking a little. "You're going to let me go?" I tried not to get my hopes up. He could just be playing with me. Although, it didn't seem like it. He sighs, sitting up, allowing me to at least sit up a little, using my elbow for support. There was grass and mud all over me now, which meant more laundry for Gumball.

"Maybe," he said. Maybe? What did he mean by maybe? I wanted to punch this guy so bad, but not now, while he was on top of me, able to bite at any moment he pleased. "You've got to do me a favor or two." Oh great, the vampire's dog. That was going to be fun.

"Name your price," I said through my teeth. I was a traitor to my village, but it meant being able to protect them, so I was going along with it, until I could come up with a plan. I couldn't just attack him right here and now, no, it had to be more complex. Earn his trust.

"I've noticed you guys don't like it when I bite you people," he said. Well, no shit. People got executed when bitten, Gumball hated it. The thought of vampires running around Aaa. It sickened him, I hated it too, but our friends, our neighbors, executed if thought to be bitten, or associated with the vampire. So with doing this I'd have to be careful."So, I've heard you're a decent hunter. I don't necessarily like doing this, but bring me some uncooked, un-butchered meat, once every three days, I might consider leaving your town alone. Now, I'm not leaving any time soon, remember that. I've got business." What kind of business could he possibly have? But I nodded, bringing him meat wouldn't be too bad, at least it wasn't something horrible like one citizen or something. That I would have refused to. "And... you obviously can't tell anyone." Well, duh, I'd be executed myself if anyone found out I was helping him.

"I'm going to need to know where to bring your disgusting bloody meat," I said. "I can't just wonder the forest, it's dangerous."

"You would be fine, but yes, I do understand, I'll show you, if you promise not to fight me," he said, letting me up a little more. I hated this, I was his dog, nothing more nothing less. I'd have to answer him for a while. The man who killed so many of our people.

"I promise. My hero's word," I said. He studies my face before allowing me to stand. He hands me my sword, instructing me to put it away. It made me feel better to have my sword, if he tried anything I'd have it. Even if it didn't make a difference last time.

"Ah, hero's word," he said smiling. "Thank just makes _all_ the difference doesn't it?" He was mocking me, I think. Maybe he thought he was joking around, but it wasn't funny.

"It does," I said, getting angry with him. "By the way, I never got your name. If you want me to work for you it'd only see fit if I knew your name." He laughed, seeing to agree with me.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, Vampire King," he said. Vampire King? There was a title for that? Why on earth would you want such a thing? It sounded terrible.

"Vampire King?" I asked, "You're royalty. Then why kill the weak? Why invade our village? We haven't done wrong." It wouldn't make sense, if he was king he'd have people for this. He wouldn't have to live out here, all alone I am assuming.

"Those demons? No. I refuse to live in hell," he said. "This... life I have made myself, believe it or not is better. Or would you like me to show you what the afterlife looks like? You'd take my life any day, I guarantee it." He didn't know me as well as I thought he did.

"I'd rather rot in the depths of hell," I said, shocking him a little.

"Not even to see your beloved sister again? And all those kittens?" he asked. He knew about her, he actually knew. I clenched my hand in a fist, I hated this guy, absolutely hated him now. He was mocking my hero status, its word. He was turning me into a traitor. Towards my family and friends, this guy was going to pay, if it was the last thing I do.

"I'd rather die a hero, than become a villain," I said. "My sister would hate me, it wouldn't be worth it. What do you see in living like this?" Marshall Lee stops for a moment, standing in his place. He seemed to be thinking it over, he actually had to think about it? You'd that he would have an answer.

"I don't know," he finally said shrugging. "I'd rather be here I guess."

"Why?" I asked curiously. Now he wasn't answering me. I didn't want to annoy him about it, although I did want to know. Why would you want to live a cursed life? Especially where everyone wants to hunt you down and kill you, I do not understand why he wouldn't go back to his Kingdom. Even if it was full of demons. He must have been admired there, a king was an admired position in any Kingdom. Any kingdom I knew of anyways, this one must have been different in order for him to want to run away.

We walk to a small house he had made in the forest. It blended in quite nicely with the trees and the bushes, although it was nicely built. It looked like a small cottage house, it looked double leveled. It must have taken him ages to build. He welcomes me inside, a little too friendly if you ask me. It made me worry, I had my sword ready, in case I needed it. I didn't know him well, not that I wanted to know him.

"What do you think?" asked Marshall Lee. "Can barely tell it's made of branches and twigs, right? Trust me, it wasn't easy." I look around, the furniture seemed real, the couch and one of his chairs, while I saw he used the same method for his table and dining chairs, using pillows as cushions. I had to admit, I was impressed.

"May I see your second floor? I admit I'm curious," I said. Marshall Lee smiles, showing me to a ladder. I go up it, to see a small room and next to it what I was assuming to be a bathroom. His bed itself was made of the same material as the house, but the mattress, pillows and sheets looked real. I saw an axe in the corner of his room, dark red and had some strings attached, up and down like a guitar.

"So you like the place?" he asked smiling.

"I've seen worse," I said. He smiles deviously, I wished I knew what was going through his mind, but in another way I'm glad I didn't know. Who knows what would been through his mind, what deranged thoughts he came up with.

"Well, it is what it is," said Marshall Lee. "Well... you should probably get back to that town you're so fond of." I nod, he was right. Gumball would start to worry, I ran off chasing after Marshall Lee, Honey Bun and the witnesses wouldn't be able to provide him with enough information to satisfy Gumball.

"Well, see you in three days," I said, finally able to walk off. He waves, a small smile on his face, which unnerved me a bit. It was silly I know, to be afraid of a simple smile. He was a monster though, what reasons did he have to smile to? I keep my fear hidden and walk out of there, headed towards the town gates. Everything was going to be so complicated for a while, what were they going to say about me going off into the woods every three days with a fresh dead rabbit over my shoulder? Cake would see something was off about me, no doubt.

When I arrive at the gates the gate keeper yells out I've returned and Gumball soon runs up to the gate, hugging me tightly.

"I was so worried! Where have you been?" he asked. I couldn't lie to him, but I couldn't tell him about Marshall Lee. I have him my hero's word.

"Chasing after the vampire," I said.

"Oh well, you gave it your best shot," he said smiling. I sigh in relief, that was all I was going to have to explain for the moment. I didn't know what to say or what to do right off the back. "Why don't we go back home? You look cold, why don't I make you some tea? You like tea." I nod and he puts his arm around me. I was so glad I had him throughout this. I was going to need him.

"I'd like that, PG," I said smiling. "I would like that a lot."

**((Author's Note: I asked for ten and I got it in less than 24 hours, thanks guys. :D Means a lot.))**


	3. Fighting

Chapter 3 Fighting

Gumball leads me through the town until we get back home. He instructs me to sit by our fire place while he gets my tea ready. He gives me a blanket he had made and gets started on my tea. I wasn't as cold as I was scared, which is probably why I was so white. Gumball insisted on tending to me, though. Before I knew it he was kneeling in front of me, extending a cup of tea. I smile and take it, it was warm. It burnt my tongue a little, but I liked it. I take a deep breath and he smiles.

"Thanks, Gumball," I said. "This is nice." Gumball smiles, sitting down next to me. "So... how was Honey Bun?" He sighs, looking into the fire for a moment.

"She was bitten, and in the dungeons until tomorrow, her execution is scheduled for 5:00 p.m," he said. "At least it wasn't Cake or the kittens."

"You would have let them lived if it was, right? Or if it were me?" I asked, but deep down inside I knew the answer.

"Why? Were you bit when looking for it?" he asked, getting a little tense. I shake my head, and he sighs in relief, putting an arm around me. "Don't scare me like that, Fionna. That guy is a criminal, a monster, make sure you're careful. I don't want you looking for it. It's bad enough you're in those woods hunting." He was doubting my fighting skills in a way, but I understood, he was worried about me.

"Same goes for you," I said smiling. "He shouldn't be messed with."

"He? How do you know it's a he?" asked Gumball catching my slip of the tongue.

"I saw him, before he leaped out Honey Bun's window," I said, probably sweating. Gumball nods, standing up.

"If that's the case we should probably put locks on our windows," said Gumball. "I'll talk to a locksmith tomorrow. Sound good, Fionna?" I shrug, not like he'd come around us anymore. Marshall Lee promised to stay away, but it wasn't like Gumball knew this. He laughs, taking my now empty cup of tea. "It's late, we should probably head to bed, don't you think?" I nod, I was exhausted. He goes off to clean the cups while I go upstairs to change into my pajamas. Cake had recently found a pure white nightgown that once belonged to our mother. It was spaghetti straps and went down just above my knees, seeing how I was taller than our mother. It went down to the floor originally, when put on someone who fit into it correctly. It was fine for me, though. I wasn't sure what Gumball's opinion on it would be, but it belonged to our mother, one of the very few things I had left of her, I wasn't getting rid of it. I slip it on before admiring myself in the mirror. It didn't look that bad. Gumball soon comes up the stairs, seeing my new nightgown.

"It looks silly, huh?" I asked, probably blushing. Gumball shakes his head. He walks up closer and hugs me. He uses one hand to stroke my back gently, I loved it when he did that. It always felt so nice.

"You look lovely," he said smiling. "A true princess." I laugh, me a princess? I couldn't see that. I am not a big fan of big poufy dresses. I was a heroine, no princess, the knight. Gumball never agreed with that, he always made jokes about the two of us. Prince charming and his princess. It always made me laugh. In what world would we be royalty?

"If you say so, Gumball," I said smiling. "If one of us did get the offer to be royalty it'd definitely be you. I'm too violent." Gumball shrugs, he never saw my bad sides, he refused to. I'm too violent, hyper, I'm not that smart and for some reason everyone in this town, even Marshall Lee, tends to find me beautiful. Growing up Cake was always jealous. Ignatius, or as I call him Flame Prince, has always made it clear that he's liked me. Flame Prince earned his nickname by saving the church grounds from flames. Ever since them people called him Flame Prince. He was honored throughout town, but Gumball hated him. It was mostly because Flame Prince liked me, he like-liked me.

"Well, I think you're perfect," he whispered. I roll my eyes, I was the opposite of perfect. I get into bed, tired as ever. I would have to figure out a plan on what to do from now on.

As the days went on Marshall Lee kept his promise, there were no attacks. No one reported seeing him, everything was normal. Although, today I did have to bring him something to eat. I had my eye set on a rabbit I could give him. It didn't have a lot of meat, but it sure had a decent amount of blood. It would be good enough for our deal. There was no way I would be able to bring him a deer, besides, it was a rare occasion when I got one, so there was no way I was going to give Marshall Lee one of my deer.

I grab a sack and shove the rabbit in it. It smelt repulsive, but I had to go out and do it. For the people. For my family. The gate keeper lets me through as always, and I head on my way towards Marshall Lee's house. I remembered my way, I was always good with direction, I knew these woods pretty well, or at least I thought I did. How could I not have known about Marshall Lee's house before? There was nothing to do about it now. I slowly walk up his stairs, before opening the door. I hear a hiss and see Marshall Lee float up to his ceiling, dogging the light entering the house. If the guy had any brains he'd live in a cave.

"Be careful! You could have killed me!" he shouted. I would have liked that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha," he hissed. "Close the door." I do as he says and he comes down, taking the rabbit. He inspects it, running his pointer finger through its blood, before tasting it, making me want to vomit. It was so disgusting. "Not bad, Bunny. What do you think of that nickname? Bunny? You're cloak reflects it pretty well." I had worn my favorite cloak today. It was dark grey, but not quite black, with rabbit ears sewn onto the hood. Cake and Gumball made it for me as a birthday gift, I've had it for so long. I actually didn't mind the nickname, it could have been worse. A lot worse.

"Fine," I sighed. "So this rabbit will do?" Marshall Lee nods, putting it down.

"Very well done," he said. "Why don't you stick around? It gets lonely in this house."

"Then get a dog," I growled.

"I'm more of a cat person," he said smiling. My heart stops, was he seriously threatening my family? I was cooperating, when every bone in my body told me to beat him up, he was threatening my family. I clench my hand into a fist, and crack my knuckles, making him chuckle. "Taking that offensively, Bunny? You should really hide that temper of yours better. You don't want to start a fight with me." Oh, I could beg to differ with that. If I was properly ready this guy wouldn't have a chance.

"Not now," I said.

"You need some training? I offer lessons for beginners," he said, again mocking my hero status. "Unless you're to prideful to admit you're sloppy with a sword."

"I am known as hero around here," I said. "I am not _sloppy_ with a sword." He laughs, floating up in air, leaning back as if he was in a reclining chair.

"I disarmed you without a problem the other night," he gloated.

"You caught me off guard," I said.

"It shouldn't matter, up for a little one on one later?" he asked. Okay, I wasn't great at things like this, but I was certain this was a trick. It had to be.

"No, this wasn't a part of the deal, I said. "I bring you food, you leave my family alone. Nothing about this." Marshall Lee put a hand to his ear.

"I'm sorry, I don't... I don't speak chicken," he said laughing. "I think someone's scared."

"You win! I'll fight you one on one with a sword! Happy?" I shouted. He nods, appearing to be quite pleased with my answer. Why did he want to fight me do badly? Was he going to attempt to murder me? "You won't kill me, will you?"

"Who would bring me food, then? No one as attractive as you," he said, running a hand down my face, the same one with the rabbit blood. "You're unique Fionna, I've lived hundreds of years, I'm going to say quite how many, but I have not once, seen or met a girl like you. Don't underestimate yourself, Bunny." And he continues to hit on me. He obviously knows I am engaged to Gumball. Yet again, with all the other laws he has broken, why would he start caring now? So I stayed at his house, as he strummed what he called his Axe bass, and he wasn't that bad at playing it. He was pretty good. Sundown approached soon, Marshall Lee could go outside.

I opened the door, and we excited the house. He insisted on using his axe bass, which I found to be unfair, it was supposed to be sword to sword, not sword to axe. I let it go, however, and we start.

I run at him, sword prepared to go through his chest, but all I manage is a small cut on his arm, which causes him to smile. Oh Glob, what have I done? He swings his axe at me clanging against my sword. I grip on tightly, hitting him back even harder. He goes to swing again, but I duck, swirl around him and have successfully managed to doge an attack. He laughs a little, this guy was mad. Completely crazy. I throw my sword at him once more, but his axe and his swing were stronger, knocking it out of my hands, He kicks me to the ground, holding me down with his foot, and his axe could easily slice my head open. He brings it down to his side, breathing heavily. Vampires needed to breathe? I thought their organs were useless, eh, you learn more and more every day. That's what Cake told me.

He gives me his hand, bringing his foot off my breasts, a boot mark was on my shirt now. I get up wiping the dirt and leaves off me. He has a cocky smile on his face, one that told me I-told-you-so. I hated it, it made me feel weak. I had lost to him. I was a heroine for Glob's sake. How could I lose to a Vampire? Marshall Lee even.

"So, are you going to take those lessons I offered?" he asked. I roll my eyes.

"I'd be better with no weapons I bet," I said, stretching. He smirks, dropping the axe. It looked as if he wasn't finished with fighting me. "You want to fight some more do you? I'll tell you what, if you beat me again, I'll take those _lessons_ you offer for one week. If I win, I only have to bring you food once a week. Deal?"

"You're prepared to take that risk?" he asked smiling. "You must be good at hand to hand combat to want to put something like that on the line, Bunny. But your offer doesn't seem fair. Make it two weeks' worth of lessons and you got a deal." I shake his hand, there was no way I was going to lose this. I was the best in our town at fighting hand to hand. Cake and I practiced it our whole lives. It was what I lived and breathed to do. We get prepared, the plan was if one could one could pin the other for a solid five seconds they'd win. Five seconds was a lot while fighting. This would be the longest five seconds of my life.

We get ready, once again, not ten feet from each other. Again, he allows me to start. I lunge at him, only to get a face full of mud and leaves. Marshall Lee pounces on me while on the ground, but I was able to kick him off, leaving me able to get up. He seemed to be enjoying this, good, I wasn't the only one. Marshall Lee gets up himself, after being kicked onto the ground. I go to kick him, but he grabs my leg, spinning me around, throwing me. I bet he bruised by sides, possibly broke a rib, it felt like it. I get up, spit some blood from my lip, and he goes blank. Shit. He goes after me, hissing, trying to get near my blood.

"Give it to me! Filthy human, give it to me!" he hissed.

"Marshall! Marshall!" I shouted, starting to get scared. "You're not this! You wouldn't do this! Stop! Stop! You're not like this! I know you wouldn't do this to me! No matter how much of a jerk you are you wouldn't bite me! Stop!" Then I hear his laughter, feeling myself being pinned. I look up and he's got this big goofball smile on his face. He tricked me. That big blood sucking jerk tricked me. Before I knew it five seconds went by, he had won. "You cheated."

"No, but you were worried. 'Oh, Marshall! Marshall, no! I secretly like you! No! Don't drink my blood no!'" he imitated me. Did he just say _I secretly like you_? Oh, hell no. I bet he wished I did. I saw it in his expression when he looked at me half of the time.

"Where'd you ever get the idea I liked you?" I asked. Marshall Lee was still on top of me, sitting directly on my stomach.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't," he said smiling. "Come to my house sunset tomorrow, Bunny. I won."

"You cheated," I repeated. "You didn't win." Marshall Lee shrugs, handing me my sword.

"Well, you obviously trust me, why?" he asked.

"You didn't try to kill me, when you could have, so many times. If you wanted to kill me, you would have already, but that doesn't mean I like you, understood?" I made my last point very clear. "My heart belongs to Gumball. Not yours, not even if Gumball decided to call off the wedding. I'm your errand-boy. Don't get happy over nothing." Marshall Lee shrugs, finally getting off me. He grips my sword in his hand, examining it.

"Demon's blood," he said. "I would recognize it anywhere." So the legends were true, the sword was red because of demon blood. As king of them he ought to recognize their blood.

"So, tomorrow, sundown, correct?" I asked, getting my sword back.

"Yeah, go you filthy little human," he said smiling. He comes up to me, attempting to wipe the boot mark he had given me off my chest. He gets most of it off, but it was rather awkward. He was slapping and rubbing right on my breasts, and he seemed to be smiling an awful lot. "There, Gummy will never know." I sigh, but thank him. Gumball would have noticed a mark on my chest. He kisses my cheek, causing me to shrivel. "See you tomorrow."

**((Author's Note: For all of you questioning why I made Fionna engaged to Gumball... :P here you go. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FALLOW PLEASE. I appreciate it all.))**


	4. Triangle Time

Chapter 4 Triangle Time.

I wave goodbye, trying spastically to wipe the kiss from my face. I smelt like blood and a tint of strawberries. Not to mention the mud and grass blood all over me. When I get far enough from Marshall Lee I stop in the middle of the forest, sitting down on a tree stump. It was starting to hurt to walk. I pull up my shirt, to see a large bruise on my back and side. I examine it closer to come up with the conclusion that I had a broken rib. When bent the wrong way it hurt enough to make me want to scream. I pull my shirt back down, sighing. Gumball was going to notice this. How could he not? I was going to have to lie to him. What if Cake asked about it? She wouldn't like this, not at all. They'd both worry.

I walk to the gates, trying my best to suck up the pain in my side. The gate keeper welcomes me, opening the gate. I go inside, to see Flame Prince waiting for me. Great, what did he want? The one time I didn't want anyone near me, Flame Prince especially.

"Hey, Fionna, no luck hunting?" asked Flame Prince curiously. I look over my shoulder, before laughing a little, nodding.

"No, not today," I said, starting to walk away. "I'm tired, okay? I want to go home." He goes to put an arm around me, but I duck, causing my side to hurt again. Flame Prince notices this, now more persistent in wanting to help me home.

"What's happened to you?" he asked. "Let me see your side." He goes to lift my shirt up, but I push him away. "Please, I need to see it. Who did this to you?" I bite my tongue, but Flame Prince was persistent in trying to find out what had happened to me. There was no way I was showing him.

"Flame Prince I said no!" I yelled, pushing him away for the last time. "Leave me alone! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" This time I walked off faster, trying not to be caught by him. I had forgotten how quick he was. He almost tackled me, I had to bite down on my tongue to hide my pain.

"Glob, Fionna, why won't you tell me what is wrong?" he asked. "Let me see it!" If Gumball were here Flame Prince would be so dead right now, if it weren't for my injury I would have kicked him off by now. Although, at the moment I was in a bit of trouble. He was ripping and pulling at my shirt, at my cloak, trying to get a look at my bruises. I don't know what he thought had happened, but it wasn't about to show him what had actually happened. I wouldn't be able to leave Aaa alone anymore. That was for certain.

Mr. Cupcake saw this, running over to help. He rips Flame Prince off me, having to hold him back. He was determined to see my wound. Mr. Cupcake helps me up of the ground, still restraining Flame Prince. I stand up properly, wiping myself clean, as I watch Flame Prince study me. I assumed he was trying to figure out what had happened to my side.

"Thank you, Mr. Cupcake," I said smiling. "If you excuse me I'd like to go home, now." Mr. Cupcake nodded, as I walked away I could hear him scolding Flame Prince. Yelling at him for treating a 'lady' in such a way. Mr. Cupcake was one of the few people around here who respected the old rules, manners, other than Gumball of course. The town watched as Flame Prince was punished by Mr. Cupcake. I bet everyone assumed it was over me. He always fought with Gumball over me, I just hoped Marshall Lee wouldn't enter this triangle. I hated it. Everyone knew it happened. Always tried to keep informed over who was winning over my heart, if I had wanted to go with Flame Prince at all. It was terrible, rumors were constantly started, all the time in fact. Gumball and I didn't pay attention to them, however. They were always so stupid.

People stared at me as a I slowly walked home, the butcher, the Candy Shop clerk, the shortest person in our village –Shelby-, Simone Petrikov, anyone I went by. It made me feel so dirty, so guilty, even though I haven't really done anything wrong. Unless you count the whole vampire thing with Marshall Lee, which I didn't, I was protecting them all. Besides, who would even know? It's not like I told anyone. Cake didn't even know about it. She was just as clueless as everyone else, uninformed. Finally I had enough of being stared at and dashed into the bakery. Chocoberry was in there, pretending she was organizing different kinds of cookies. She looks up at me, smiling. I knew that smile, it was a pity smile. When did I start getting those?

"Hello, Fionna, I wondered when my best customer was going to come back," she said smiling. "You and Gumball have always liked my sugar cookies, in fact I just made a fresh batch and was about to frost them. Red, you know?" I knew, Chocoberry has always been one to personalize her shop. It was intouch with the people, anything that went on in the town. A new baby, pink or blue depending on the gender. Gumball and I loved it then, Gumball's favorite color was pink, while mine was baby blue, so we always bought a lot when a new baby came. Deaths always resulted in black, I could see she was just getting over a black stage in her shop, I assumed she was going for something cheerier now, red might not be a 'welcome summer!' yellow, but it was better than death black. Red for vampires, blood, something among those lines.

"Yeah, I do," I said smiling. "Can I help somehow? I could help frost the cookies, stay out of sight from the whole... well... I bet you know already." Chocoberry nodded.

"I know," she said. "Sure you can help, it would be nice to have some extra hands for a minute or two." She gives me a tool to frost with, and blood red icing comes out, ruining the white cookie's innocent look. I frosted about two dozen before I bought them for Gumball and me. I had a little money in my pocket, but it was just enough for the cookies, she gave me a discount since I helped frost them, she even tried giving them to me for free, but there was no way I was taking that. She needed money for her shop, supplies for the bakery.

I left, knowing I'd still be stared at walking home, but I didn't care as much anymore. I brought my hood up, the shadows nicely hiding my face. I only imagined what I looked like. Someone from a fairy tale, little red riding hood. The basket of goodies and my cloak. It had been a while since I've heard that story, before my father died, that was sure. He was always making up stories for little kids. He was well known and admired throughout town. He was looked to for advice from adults and children. He was a good man. He passed soon after my mother did. It was tough for Cake and I, but we got through it. Gumball and Lord Monochromicorn helped a lot too.

When I arrived home Gumball of course had already heard about Flame Prince and I. He didn't look pleased, obviously not with me, but with Flame Prince.

"Hey, Gumball, I bought some cookies, I frosted them and everything," I said smiling. "Chocoberry says hi by the way." Gumball nods, taking the cookies from me. Looking at them it was obvious I frosted them, I wasn't that good at frosting, but Gumball and I would eat them all he same.

"What exactly happened to you in town today?" he asked. "You're not weak. How did Ignatius work up the strength to tackle _you _down to the ground?" He sets the cookie basket on the table, bringing my hood down so he could see my face. "He didn't hurt you did he?" I shake my head.

"No, he was just worried about me, that's all. He had the best intentions," I said. "He just went a little extreme, that's all."

"Why was he worried?" he asked. Oh great, me and my big mouth. He goes to put his arms around me, but I duck, causing the almost forgotten pain in my side to come back. No matter how much I tried to conceal the pain he noticed it. "Did he hurt you?" he was more firm this time. His voice made me feel so horrible.

"No, I was in the forest, and was careless, look, it's not going to happen again," I said. "You know you don't have to worry about me." Gumball doesn't seem quite convinced. He lifts my shirt, to see my bruises and some swelling has occurred since I last looked at it.

"I'll go get some bandages to wrap your side in," he said going to find the first aid kit. When he came back he made me strip my clothes so he could wrap the bandage around me. It was like toilet paper, it kept rolling from a small brown cylindrical roll. When he finished he had a small metal think keep it in place. "There, that should help move your recovery along, don't push yourself, okay?" I nod, before going up the stairs to get changed into something for bed. Gumball fallows, helping me into a shirt and some sweat pants. I didn't really need his help, but he wanted to. I get into bed and Gumball lies next to me, running his hands through my hair. "You need anything, Fionna?"

"No, I think I'm good," I said.

"Well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, hot chocolate, tea, anything." I nod, turning over, trying to get comfortable. "I'm pretty sure it's going to snow tomorrow." That got me excited, I loved snow. It would be the kitten's first snow, too. This year wouldn't be that bad.

"Awesome," I said half asleep now. "The kittens are going to love snow." Gumball chuckled, putting an arm around me before I fell asleep. When I woke Gumball was pointing out the window with some hot chocolate ready, he was acting like a kid at first snow fall. Gumball had been right, the town was about buried in white, and snow continued to fall. I heard sounds of children running and playing in the town while some people moaned how snow was terrible. I gulped down my hot chocolate, before getting my boots. They were black, and my dark blue pants. I put my usual cloak on over a long sleeve baby blue shirt Gumball had made for me.

"You be careful, don't forget you're hurt," he said.

"I'll be fine! Why don't you come outside with me! Make a snowman or an igloo!" Gumball laughed, starting to think about it.

"Maybe, why don't you go see the kittens?" I nod, going out the door, towards Cake's house. I couldn't wait to see the kitten's reaction to snow. It was always Cake's and mine favorite season. Since the snow wasn't too cold around here it was enjoyable. When I get to Cake's house I see kitten faces staring out the window. When I see them I wave, and they all come crashing out the door, tackling me. I laugh, brushing them off. They start throwing snowballs and Cake comes outside, happy to see me again. I hug her, but she looked concerned, she obviously heard about me and Flame Prince, she didn't say anything though, but joined the kittens in attacking me all at once with snowballs.

"Hey! Not fair!" I said, being pelted. "Stop!" They all laughed, not stopping. After a few minutes of doing that they finally stopped before wanting to do something else. They go off to enjoy the snow when I feel a snowball hit my back. I spin around to see Gumball smiling. He puts an arm around me, looking to the kittens having the time of their lives.

"So, how have you two been?" asked Cake coming over, watching the kittens with us.

"Same old same old," I said shrugging. "Nothing much, how about you and Mochro?"

"Same," she said. "I'm so happy there hasn't been vampire attacks lately. I don't know if it went away or got too much sunlight, but I am glad it's finally over. How about you?" Gumball nods, agreeing with Cake. I didn't know exactly know what to say, so I just nodded along with them. "You two are so perfect. Any updates on the wedding?"

"I don't know, the vampire attacks have got us all frazzled," said Gumball shrugging. I nod a long with him, that was true. Our big day had been postponed due to the attacks.

"Just have it during the day! You'd be fine," said Cake smiling. "I want to see my baby sister married. You two are perfect, ever since you were little." I blush.

"Caaake!" Gumball and Cake laugh, before dropping the subject completely. The kittens call us over, for help with an igloo they were building, we start helping, before Gumball states that he has to go do some things. I kiss him before he leaves.

"So... hit tier fifteen yet?" asked Cake smiling.

"What? No!" I said. "No!" Cake laughs, tier fifteen was our code word for sex. Especially when around the kittens. She's been pushing me to hit tier fifteen lately, but I just don't think it's happening anytime soon. "I mean, not yet... I love him, just, stop, okay!" Cake laughs some more, probably making me blush.

"Glob, Fi, grow up," she said smiling.

"Never." Cake laughs and we go back to playing with the kittens before going inside cold and tired. The kittens ball up by the fireplace and Cake and I go make some hot chocolate. She goes on about tier fifteen stuff making me blush again. When we go back to give the kittens hot chocolate she stops mentioning Tier Fifteen and the kittens go on about how much they loved snow. It made Cake and I happy to see them excited over something we used to love when we were little.

After about an hour I leave while the kittens are napping, hugging Cake goodbye, going back home. The next few days are like this, laid back and easy to deal with. Everyone in town was happy. No one had attacked us in a while. It might be a little cold, but I was okay with that.

I had to again take a rabbit to Marshall Lee. I put one in a sack over my shoulder heading into the woods once again. When I open the door he doesn't looked pleased I study him, I couldn't find out what was wrong with him. He gets up, taking the sack from me. He runs his cold fingers down my neck. He was dressed differently today. He wore a blood red cloak. It was held together by some black buttons. His pants were black and he had some skeleton boots on. He wore some black gloves as well as some armor like thing going from the beginning of his glove just short of his elbow. It had some small spikes on it. So that close to my face worried me.

"Where were you two days ago?" he asked, looking quite upset. "You said you'd be here for fighting. Where were you." Shit. I forgot about meeting Marshall Lee for fighting lessons. They wouldn't be lessons as an excuse to get to see me.

"Oh my glob, I forgot. I was injured when we were fighting the other day, my fiancé wanted to help, and... I'm sorry," I said putting my head down in shame.

"Hmm, how are you going to make this one up?" he asked smiling.

"We could go now," I said blushing. "Of course, we're going to do that today anyways... You now must come and see me every other day for a month!" A month? That wasn't fair!

"But-"

"Or... you could pay me back with your body," he said smiling. Oh glob, was he really going to rape me? Was he really sly enough to slip through my defenses and start to do creepy and freaky stuff like this? He puts his hands on my waist, his snake like tongue illumining from his mouth, making him creepy and looking really weird. I back away, spastically shaking my head no.

"Nope, a month... every other day!" I said worriedly. This had Marshall Lee laughing.

"Got you again, Bunny," he said smiling. "You really need to learn when I'm being sarcastic."

"It sounded like you were going to rape me!" I said worriedly. "What else was I going to say?"

"Very nice acting," he said, now this time I could tell it was sarcasm. "Now, what's this about an injury?"

"You... well, it's nothing," I said. Why the hell did I have such a big mouth? He takes a closer look at me now, inspecting all of my free flesh.

"I don't see anything, show me," he said.

"No! I don't have to," I said, crossing my arms. He brings his fangs out, showing them just to scare me I bet.

"You're lucky I've held out this long, your life or show me your wound," he commanded. I gulp, how much worse could it be? I lift my shirt, showing him the bandages. He undoes them, his cold hands frequently brushing my stomach. When he sees it he looks guilty. He floats to his cupboards, going through some vials. He comes back with a bottle of blue goo with a blue cross on it. "This might be a little cold, but it works wonders." He carefully pours some in his hand before rubbing it on me. That liar it was freezing! Then my side felt odd, it hurt a little even. Then I heard a quick snap and my swelling magically went down.

"What is this stuff?" I asked curiously.

"It's this stuff I have from when I dated a witch," said Marshall Lee. "To no surprise she was a total witch, but no matter. Long ago when your people believed in witch hunting they took care of her." He said that so casually. What was wrong with him? How could you casually bring something like that up? It's disgusting. "Why don't we go out and train some?"

"I have my sword at home," I said.

"Oh, what if I attacked you? You'd be defenseless," he said smiling.

"Not like I can beat you anyways." He laughs, going outside, showing me some fighting styles I have never even thought of. It was pretty cool, so I did get a little better at fighting. After two hours of fighting with Marshall Lee we assumed it was for the best that I went home so Gumball didn't flip out noticing how long I've been gone from the town. Once again he goes to kiss me goodbye. I try to doge out of his way, but he plans it just right and he gets my lips.


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5 Confusion

I was kissing Marshall Lee! I could feel his fangs and his lips form a small smile. All I could think of was how many people he has killed with those lips, but you couldn't tell. As much as I wanted to pull away, I couldn't. It wouldn't feel right, my gut wouldn't allow it. This was so wrong! I was engaged to Gumball! Finally I work up the nerve to push him away. He looked just as confused as I was.

"No, I can't," I said. He puts his arms around me, giving me a sad puppy-dog-look. The same kind of look little kids gave their parents when they wanted something.

"Bunny-"

"No! Marshall Lee, this, this is business! To keep the people of my town safe!" I said. "I'm... I can't do this. Alright? I'm sorry." Marshall Lee seems a little angry, but not angry enough to yell at me. He puts his hands in his cloak's pockets, looking disappointed. "Marshall, it's nothing personal, it's just... I'm engaged, alright?" He nods, with the same disappointed look on his face.

"See you in two days, Fionna, for some training. Right?" he asked. I nod, even if I didn't want to, I had to.

"Yeah, two days," I said walking back to town. Marshall Lee floats back to his house, probably feeling pretty stupid. I didn't mean to turn him down like that, it was just I couldn't do it. I didn't have to think about it, did I? I had Gumball, it was insane to think of being with Marshall Lee. Wasn't it? He was a criminal. A fugitive. How could I even be considering this? I shake off the thought as I enter town again, walking back home. To Gumball. My Fiancé. Oddly this time he wasn't home. Where could he have gone? I get started on some dinner, I got some squirrel out and put it in our oven. I looked around for something else, if Gumball were here he'd show me a recipe he's made, and help make something from scratch. I look around for his recipe book, but I couldn't find it. I find a recipe he had out for some cake, though. With nothing else left to do I get to work on the cake. I've never really made a cake before, but Gumball will like that I tried if it turns out to be horrible.

It was hard for me since I didn't know where a lot of the materials in the kitchen were, but I got around, making the cake. I put it in the oven, taking out the now cooked squirrel. It didn't look that bad for me. I hear Gumball come in the door, so I went in to go hug him.

"What's that I smell?" he asked. "Were you cooking?" I nod, smiling.

"Yep, I figured since you weren't here I'd cook you some squirrel. I don't know how well it turned out, and I didn't know what else to do, but there's a cake in the oven. I don't know how that will be either." Gumball nodded, going into the kitchen, inspecting the squirrel.

"It looks magnificent," he said. "Why don't we eat this? I think it's the first time you've ever cooked for me, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "It is." Gumball gets out the plates and the forks so we could eat the tiny squirrel. There wasn't much of it to eat, and when we were done so was the cake. Gumball takes it out, inspecting it.

"What recipe did you use?" he asked.

"This one," I said showing it to him.

"Chocolate, you're favorite, how lucky are you?"

"Very." We laugh and Gumball makes the frosting. In a matter of time we finished, and the cake wasn't that bad. Gumball sure was impressed. He kissed me, and all I could think of was Marshall Lee. Strangely, how better he was at it. Was it that he was dangerous? Was that why I seemed to like Marshall Lee's kiss more? I try to stop thinking about it, all it was doing was making me feel guilty. I try to think of something else, especially when kissing Gumball. He pulls away slowly, damn, could he tell what I was thinking? "What, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he said. "I've just been thinking about what Cake said."

"Tier fifteen?"

"What? No. Not that," he said. "Well, kinda... no, no, I was thinking about what she said about our wedding. How we shouldn't wait anymore. I agree with her, Fionna." So did I, or I did, but now, this, I didn't know anymore. Why did Marshall Lee have to be so persistent in kissing me?

"Um, I do too, but how soon do you think we should do it?" I asked curiously. Gumball shrugged.

"Whenever you feel ready," he said kissing me again. Once again, all I could think of was Marshall. I went upstairs, a lot like running away, actually. Gumball fallowed, probably wondering what was wrong with me. What was it with me and boys? I could never just have one simple day, could I? It's always been this way, sure, not as complicated, but always strange. "Fionna, is something bothering you? Did I do something?"

"No, Gumball, you're fine, perfect really, it's just... nothing," I said. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"That's when I need to start worrying," he said putting his arms around me. "You can tell me, I promise I won't get mad." He would be furious. I don't know what I'd do. I know what would happen, that's for sure. I would be forced to show the executers to Marshall Lee, then once the deed was done I would be executed myself. There was no way around this one. Gumball would hate me if he knew.

"It's really nothing, hunting related, that's all," I said. It wasn't lying, right? Well, lie one. Gumball nods, seeing I wasn't going to tell him, leaving me alone. I get changed into some sweats before getting into bed, Gumball coming in with me. He puts his arms around me, coming in close. He kisses my neck softly, running a hand through my golden hair.

"Goodnight, Fionna," he said almost tiredly.

"Yeah, goodnight..."

I had the next day off, thank glob. No Marshall Lee, no hunting and best of all no confusion. Gumball and I stayed home, basically doing nothing all day. It felt nice. I haven't been able to relax for a while. The whole town was relaxed. Marshall Lee has kept his end of the agreement, so no attacks have placed on the town. It was a nice day, but I didn't like that I had to go see Marshall Lee tomorrow. It was so nice without him. I had forgotten how great it was around here without all the danger and drama. It was probably one of the best days I've had in a while. Marshall Lee's magic goo fixed my ribs perfectly and Gumball started getting excited over the wedding. Even if I don't think I was completely ready.

The next day I got my demon sword which Gumball inspected. I was cleaning it with a special cloth Gumball and I put a side for our weapons only.

"So, Fionna, Christmas is coming up soon, do you want anything special?" he asked curiously. "If you want anything I'll get it for you."

"Gumball, you don't have to get me anything," I said blushing. "What else do I need? Besides, I would like anything you get me." He laughs, nodding.

"Fine, be hard to shop for," he said. "I'll figure something out, then." I laugh, putting on some clothes to go meet Marshall Lee in. All I could find for heavier clothes were the same dark blue pants and shirt. I slip my cloak on, bringing my sword with me this time. I kiss Gumball goodbye before going out the door and to Marshall Lee. I felt like I was cheating on him, going to see Marshall Lee in secret like this. However, it's not like we did anything. That's what I tried to tell myself that is. Now I wasn't sure. Everything was so confusing, so weird, but I got myself into it.

I walked into Marshall Lee's house. Him looking at me like he was a monster. He was, but he never seemed guilty about anything he has done. Never, not once. Although, now, he looked like he hated himself for being rejected by me. I smile and wave. He nods, everything was so awkward. Like we were stuck in that zone between dating and friendship. I hated being there, especially with Aaa's biggest enemy. It was horrible.

"Hey, Bunny, I've been thinking," he said floating over. "You've done a pretty good job with bringing me food lately, why don't you go down to once a week like you said, no more lessons." I don't know what was inside me that wanted to keep me here, to keep seeing him, but I didn't like it. It was like I actually liked him. He was being so civil, he was a murder. Wasn't he? No, he did what he needed to live, but that included people. How was I supposed to classify this guy? He caused so much terror in our village, so many people have died, but here he is. A normal guy in a bad spot. Is that all he is? All he was?

"No," I said. "I lost, I am bound by hero's word to come see you," I said.

"Well, I am relieving you," he said. What was wrong with him? It was I like you to get out of my life? What was he playing? Hard to get? I hated to admit it but I think it was working if he was.

"I appreciate it, but it's not happening, you dragged me out here, so I am staying, get the axe of yours and we'll get started," I said drawing my sword.

"Fionna, you don't understand-"

"I don't understand a lot of things, but they always work out pretty well in the end, why should this be any different?" I was begging for him now? What was wrong with me? Did I really like him? Now, when he was pushing me away, was this all a part of a sick stagey he had? Right now I couldn't tell. Either he was a better actor than he was gloating about or I was really being pushed away. I didn't like the uncertainty. I didn't like not being listened to. What was this guy doing to me?

"Fionna, I... I... look, I think I love you," he said. "And you don't love me back. So, it would be best, if this remained business. Alright? I'm sorry if you were looking forward to something today. I'm just not in the mood for it." So it was true, he loved me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Marshall Lee loved me? Really? Just when everything was confusing enough he comes out and says something like this.

"I... I don't know what to say..." I said, putting my sword back.

"Just go," he said. I go up to him, looking him into the eyes. He gives a small smile. "Go while I'm letting you." I shake my head, pulling him down and kissing him. This was the first time I have done this on purpose. The first time I made the first move with him. It felt right somehow. I didn't think about Gumball, Flame Prince, no one but Marshall Lee. His lips curled into a small smile, his fangs coming out more. Was this really what I wanted? To betray Gumball? My Fiancé? All I knew was this is where I wanted to be right now, no matter how much I said I dreaded seeing him today. It was stupid. He pulls away, after what seemed like forever, seeming not to accept what had just happened.

"I'm not leaving now," I said smiling. "You've entered the triangle."

"The what?"

"Nothing," I said laughing. "Things might be crazy and confusing now, you might be on the run, but things will get better. I know they will. Now, about those lessons. I learned a lot last time, maybe you could help me out with my sword?" Marshall Lee laughs, nodding. He grabs his axe, strumming some of the strings. I liked the sound of the bass he had constructed. It was so soothing and nice.

"Why don't we do something other than training?" asked Marshall Lee curiously.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, you got anything you want to do?" he asked curiously.

"I should probably go hunting..." Marshall Lee nodded.

"We could do that."

"You hunt?"

"People, but animals would be easier, wouldn't you think?"

"No, not really."

"Well, teach me, come on." He goes excitedly out the door. I bet this was his idea of a date. I fallow him, my sword ready. "How do we do this?"

"We sneak up on it, and well... sword through the face..." I said.

"Really? How do you get anything?" he asked.

"Eh, I can throw it, but it doesn't work some times."

"Prepare to have some deer." Marshall Lee floats up, turning invisible. This was going to be amazing with Marshall Lee's help. The only thing that wasn't invisible was the axe bass, he was silent though. It was weird seeing the axe bass being raised then the deer's head being chopped off. He turns visible again, running his finger through the blood he had spilled.

"Looks delicious," I said sarcastically.

"You want some?" he asked bringing his bloody finger close to my face.

"No!" I started laughing, pushing the bloody finger away. "Now how am I going to carry this?"

"I could help you."

"No, no way! You can't come into town. I'll just drag it," I said. I couldn't risk losing him. Not now.

"I'll help you carry him to the gates, then you can drag it," he said, lifting the deer onto my shoulder. "I'll help you carry it, okay?" I sigh, he was right. I was going to need his help. He grabs the deer's backside, making corny jokes about its butt. They were funny yet stupid at the same time. A lot of them were just pretty gross, what else would he get from a deer's butt? When we get back to the town gates Marshall Lee drops the deer and hugs me goodbye before I'm welcomed into town and everyone helps me to a butcher with my deer. Marshall Lee was right, once I was back in town I wouldn't need his help carrying the deer. I didn't know what to do anymore. Marshall Lee or Gumball?


	6. Bad Timing

Chapter 6 Bad timing

The butcher said when he had finished with my deer he'd deliver it to my house. I waked home, pleased with myself. I had, well Marshall Lee, got a deer. I wouldn't need to go hunting for a while, now. He just saved me some work. I walk back home, being hugged by Gumball as soon as I entered. As he hugged me I had to think of things calmly, he was what I wanted... right? I was with him willingly, although, now that I think of it I was now with Marshall Lee willingly.

"Hey, Pg," I said smiling. He kisses my forehead, going into the kitchen, coming out with a plate of the cake we made together. "Thanks... I am a bit hungry."

"You must be, I heard about your success in hunting today. That's amazing," he said smiling. "I've been wanting deer lately. I know you've mentioned it a few times as well." I nod, deer sounded pretty good lately.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice," I said smiling. "Meat Man said he'd deliver it all to us in a few days." Gumball nods, kissing me. He laughs a little, putting a hand on my cheek. I smile, going to the table to go eat the cake he gave me. It was still nice and moist, sweet too. "It's still so good."

"Well it's not like we made it a month ago leaving it unwrapped," he said laughing. "Of course it's still good." He was right, why wouldn't the cake still be good?

"We still got those cookies I helped make," I said pointing to the basket in the kitchen. Gumball nods, getting the basket. He walks over, giving me a cookie. Gumball always had a sweet tooth, me too. It was always a weakness for us. Cupcakes, cookies, cake, cream, anything sweet. We were truly Chocoberry bakery's number one customers. We didn't buy our desserts anywhere else, they were the best in town, unless Gumball made them. Now he was the town's best baker. Anyone in town could argue that. He could do anything.

"You made these too, taking an interest in baking lately, Fionna?" he asked curiously, biting into one of my cookies.

"Not particularly," I said smiling.

"What does that mean?" I shrug, taking the basket of cookies with me to the fireplace. I sit on the carpet and Gumballs sits with me. He takes some cookies, devouring them in seconds. We were never ones to worry about weight, me especially. With all of the physical activities I do Gumball was always nagging on me to gain more weight and to eat more. Cake was the same way with me. I never ate much, that was until Gumball and I moved in together. I still didn't eat as much as he'd like, but since he makes his food perfectly it encourages me to eat a little more than I did.

I lay down, my head resting on his shoulder. He kisses me smelling a lot like frosting, his lips had a faint taste of the frosting as well. This made me think of wanting to go with Gumball, the right decision. He was my fiancé. I was going to marry him. Just because someone else came in, complicating everything it didn't mean I had to run straight to him. I loved Gumball. I really did. He has been so good to me, never, not once, would do what I have been doing to him.

"Well, why don't you get to bed? You seem tired," he said smiling. He knew me too well, but I didn't want to get up. It was so nice being with him right now. Sitting by the fireplace, it was something I wished I could do more. I'd even like to fall asleep like this. I _wanted_ to fall asleep like this, actually. It sounded comfortable.

"No," I whined. "I don't want to."

"Will you go if I go with you?" he asked, holding me tighter.

"Fine," I sighed. He smiles, picking me up princess style. I laugh as he carries me upstairs before he basically throws me onto the bed. "I'm not tired, dude. You can't make me sleep." He laughs, shrugging, not seeming to care. I hated it when he did things like this, but he was only looking out for me, he was trying to do what was best for me. I change into a nightgown Cake had made me before getting into bed. Gumball gets in bed, putting his arms around me. I lied there awake, thinking about things between Gumball, Marshall Lee and me. What in the name of Glob was I going to do? It wasn't like I could just leave Gumball, I love him. Really. I love him. It would kill him if I left, especially if he found out who it was for. Yet, Marshall Lee, look what I was putting him through. He was settling for disgusting animal blood, just an excuse to see me. I was messing with him, in my opinion both of them. Gumball and Marshall Lee. It made me feel horrible. I try to stop thinking of it, to sleep, but I couldn't. Somehow, Gumball was awake still.

"Something wrong, Fionna?" he asked worriedly. "If you're worried about the vampire don't be." He had no idea how worried I had to be about Marshall Lee. I worried about losing him, now more than ever. While I was figuring things out. What if someone followed me, knowing where he was? Or if something stupid happened, sunlight or something. I had every reason to worry about him.

"I know, I know," I sighed. "I can't sleep... It's not the vampire."

"You need Sleepy Kitties?" he whispered. Sleepy kitties, now that was something I hadn't heard in a while. It was a song my father used to sing to Cake, our sister and me. It would be the only way to get us to sleep whenever we got scared. Since we were kids, that song would calm us down. Even today it would help us sleep, like it was a reflex. It wasn't just us either, the kittens, and a few other people in town. Our father said it was a spell, one used in the old days of the town. Around witchcraft and magic. He said one of the witches used to sing their daughters to sleep with that song. Why it worked almost like a spell. Sometimes it took twice or even three times for it to work, but it always seemed to work after a while. There was never a night I could think of it didn't work. Cake had taught it to Gumball a while back, when I got sick. He's refused to forget it ever since.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I think I do." Gumball smiles, going into our closet. That's when I knew what he was getting out, the music box that went along with it. Our father had the ambition and the skill to make a music box for us. It was beautifully hand crafted, golden even. He turns the knob, as the tune escapes the small golden box, starting to sing the small lullaby.

_Don't be weepy sleepy kittes_

_Slip your slippers on your footies_ I loved Gumball's voice. It was so soft and gentle. It was perfect for this kind of thing. My mind was starting to adjust to the lullaby, recognizing its tune right away. It was a nice feeling, nostalgia even. I missed my father, my mother, even my sister. It reminded me of better times, calming me down.

_In the morning you'll get goodies_

_Kitty hats and kitty hoodies _By this time I was starting to relax some more by the sound of his voice and him running his hand through my hair carefully. I loved the feel of his fingers on my skin, they were so soft, never once making a harsh move.

_No stripes or polka dots_

_Heather grey and feather soft _Now my eyes were closing, and Gumball's voice had gone down into a whisper, although very easy to hear, the last to lines I hear before I was going to sleep.

_Baby pink or baby blue_

_All the drawstrings you can chew. _As soon as he finished I was out. Sleeping peacefully.

When I woke up in the morning I could tell Gumball was down stairs cooking breakfast due to the smell of eggs around the house. I go down the stairs, throwing my arms around him. He reacts quickly, putting one arm around me while he uses his other to continue cooking.

"Well, good morning, Fionna, someone's up early," he said smiling. "I'm making some eggs." Well obviously, it was all I could smell. I smile, letting go of Gumball, spinning around him, looking at his eggs. "What do you think? Will they do? Do you think they'll be good enough?" Good enough? Good enough would be burnt, but not hard as coals. He was always so hard on himself when cooking, but when I took a shot at it everything was divine and perfect. No, that was his cooking. I was terrible at it.

"Gumball, you made them, they'll be perfect," I said smiling. "I was thinking, why don't we do something, just me and you to-" That's when I saw him. Marshall Lee was glaring through the window. He sees that I saw him, waving. What was he doing? The sun would destroy him in half an hour at least. On top of that, what was he doing here in town? Someone could see him. Gumball could see him. Catch him off guard. What was I going to do? I couldn't just come up with an excuse to go after Marshall Lee now. What was I going to do? He kept standing there, waving like an idiot. What was he expecting me to do?

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"I... um... I'm just going to go get some fresh air," I said. "It seems so nice this morning, rather nice compared to the snow and cold that's been coming our way. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Gumball nods, continuing his eggs. I slip out the door, sliding Gumball's large boots on my tiny feet. When I get outside I was immediately cold. I had nothing on but a short nightgown and Gumball's boots, so it was pretty cold now. Marshall Lee takes his cloak off, attempting to put it on me, but I politely decline. If anyone saw me in his cloak questions would be everywhere.

"Fine, freeze, it's on you," he said putting it back on himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked worriedly. "If someone see's you... you need to get out of here!"

"Calm down, bunny," he said putting a hand on my cheek. "Normal people are asleep at this hour."

"What did you want?" I asked, crossing my arms. Normal people were preparing for the day at this hour, my sister ordering around her kittens, trying to get a few of them to stop fighting, while Flame Prince was probably fiddling around with some fire like he always is. Normal people would see him if he stayed for longer than ten minutes.

"Bunny, look, you're always going to see me the same way, no matter what I do," he said putting his hands in his pockets. "So... I'm thinking of leaving." No, not now. He couldn't be thinking of leaving now. There was no way he was leaving.

"This is a cruel joke, Marshall," I said tears forming in my eyes. "If you're playing a prank on me stop it, because it isn't funny. You can't leave. Over the past few days... you're not the criminal I thought you were. Marshall, don't leave. Please." If we were alone in the forest I'd probably be bawling, but since Gumball was here, along with the villagers I had to keep it together.

"I'm not joking," he said. "It's been hard on you, I can see it. Look, you were right, you have that guy in there, he cares a lot for you, I can see it in him. I shouldn't be ruining something like that for you. Once you marry him you'd have the life you deserve. With me you'd have to be on the run all the time. Suffer from losing everyone you know. Everyone. Either from death or hating you for knowing your true form. Fionna, I can't do that to you. You love your family, you're life here. I... I love you too much to see that happen to you."

"Marsh, no, you can't," I said. I kiss him, tears silently rolling down my face. I could tell he was trying his best to keep it together as well.

"Hey, Fionna, I was wondering, do you want-" Gumball looks up, seeing me kissing Marshall Lee. Out of all times he wanted to check if I wanted something, only Glob knows what, he comes now. Of course, at the worst possible time.

.

**(Author's note: It's short, I know. Shame on me, but next time it will be bigger I swear. But yeah, drama bomb. Exploding soon ;P)**


	7. Forbidden

Chapter 7 Forbidden

Marshall Lee vanishes, and I stand there. Gumball takes my shoulders, doping some oranges he had. He glared into my eyes, he was angry. I mean angry. I've never seen him like this before, but in all honesty I don't blame him.

"What were you doing with him?" he shouted. "What were you doing?"

"Gumball! Stop-"

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted again. Tears ran down his face, but he paid no attention to them, focusing more on his anger rather than possible betrayal. "Why were you kissing him? Answer me, Fionna!" I couldn't. There were too many things I could say, wanted to say. Whenever I went to say something the words got caught in my throat, almost choking me. I was crying now, I could feel tears running down my face. I could only imagine how many people were staring now. I try very hard to try to talk to him, but I couldn't. "Fionna, answer me! Did he bite you?"

"No, he didn't! He wouldn't!" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout, but it was almost a reflex. As if with all of his yelling it was instinct to yell back. It was who I was, violence. So much for thinking I was prefect, I was making Gumball pissed. I was kissing a vampire, and Gumball didn't take that very lightly.

"Why was that thing here?" he shouted. How was I supposed to explain this all to him? "And what do you mean he wouldn't? What is that supposed to mean? Fionna, you need to answer me, now!" I gulp, he was honestly starting to scare me. What side of him was this? I've known him for years! Something inside him must have snapped inside of him for this side of him to show. He'd never act like this towards me. Or at least, I didn't think he ever would. "Fionna!"

"I gave him offerings of un-butchered meat, and um... he left the town alone," I said trying to piece things together.

"Then why was he kissing you?" he shouted. "You didn't seem to be doing anything about it either!" He looked around, noticing how many people were staring at us. He loosens his grip on me, but not by much. "We're going inside." Okay, now I was officially scared. What was he going to do with me in there? Not that I couldn't fight him off, I was stronger than him, so if anything bad happened I'd be okay, but what was he up to? He forcefully turns me to the door, making me walk inside, his hands still on my shoulder. He closes the door, leaving me worried and ashamed. What was he going to do? Was I about to deserve it? I had no idea what to expect from him. I've never seen him angry like this before. He puts a hand to his face in frustration, then back to holding me by my shoulders. "Now what were you doing with him?"

"Gumball, I... it... I don't know how to... I..." I couldn't figure out how to explain things to him. I thought I'd have more time to figure this out. It was all happening so quickly. Gumball hated my silence.

"I waited for eight years," he growled. "Eight years for you to finally accept my offer to become my bride, and now this. Fionna, I am sick and tired of this kind of stuff. I dealt with boys hitting on you my whole life, and you were always too innocent to notice, and I respected that, but this? That monster? I'm sorry to do this, but unless you have an escort you won't be able to leave the boarders of Aaa."

"But, Gumball, that's not fair!" I shouted.

"No, Fionna," he said. "What's not fair is what happened out there! Do you even love me?"

"Yes! I do," I said

"What about him?"

"Marshall Lee? No, no, no," I said blushing. "Would I be standing here if I didn't love you? Gumball... I do." He shakes his head in disappointment, not believing me.

"I'm not waiting anymore," he said coldly. He picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder. What was he doing? He carries me up stairs, basically throwing me on the bed. I sit up, confused. He sits by my feet. "I'm not waiting, you're the only one I've ever wanted. This _monster_ isn't getting in my way. No one else is getting in my way." He's on top of me now, his hands firmly on my arms, damn his knowledge on pressure points. I couldn't move my arms at all, but I could still kick at him. I finally understood what he was doing. I scream and yell at him, trying to get him off me. "I'm done waiting." Where were people when I needed them? Hell, Marshall Lee would kick his ass right now. Convenient for him I was wearing a nightgown, less fighting on his behalf. He manages to slip off my underwear, leaving me exposed.

"Gumball! Stop, stop!" I screamed. Tears ran down my face as I braced for the worst. Since when was Gumball strong? Sure, he had hit some pressure points in my arms, but how did he mange everything else? Probably my shock, which I was still in, I couldn't believe he was doing this. It was so unlike him. Something must have snapped, caused him to turn sour. Then I feel a terrible pain between my legs. I clench my eyes shut, wanting time to pass terribly. It seemed every second turned into hours. Screams ran through the house, how were people just sitting there, listening to this? I know they must hear me screaming at Gumball, what were they doing? I couldn't blame Cake for not coming, she probably has no idea what's going on. Although, I still wished she were here to stop Gumball. When he had finally finished he got up, no trace of regret on his face. It was official. I hate him.

"I wouldn't go around telling people about this," he said. "Don't want people knowing about you and that monster. Would you?" Black mail? What was he playing? He's humiliated me enough, hasn't he? Besides, who wouldn't know within three days? So many people must have heard me yelling at him. Because of him. "Now, where does that thing live? That monster."

"Why would I tell you?" I asked.

"To get out of execution. Helping it feed is a crime penalty of death, hiding a fugitive. Fionna, this is serious, today you will show my top guards to his house. No funny business either. You understand?" Why should I do that for him? If anything me helping Marshall Lee kept fed helps the town in so many ways, how was this a crime? I have saved so many lives this way. How come I had to be raped to see how disgusting he was? How obsessed he was with killing Marshall Lee, how he was filled with hatred. What had gotten into him? "Fionna, answer me, dammit!" Scared I nod, but it wasn't happening. There was no way that was happening. No one was hurting Marshall Lee. He was innocent. It wasn't like he turned anyone, he didn't inject venom in their systems, Gumball was just telling people that. He manipulated the whole town. He turned them into total barbarians. Just like himself.

"Fine," I mumbled quietly. Gumball smiles, pleased with himself.

"Get dressed," he ordered. He goes down stairs, leaving me alone. I plunge my face into a pillow, so it could muffle the sound of me crying and soak my tears up like a sponge. I did want to get dressed though, and burn what I was wearing. I rip of my underwear, throwing it across the room before putting on some new ones and tight jeans, just in case. Then I take my nightgown off, bruises were on my arms, from where he pushed down on the pressure points so hardly. I find a long sleeve shirt and slip that on as well. My rabbit cloak soon fallows. It was so soft and warm, I sit on the bed, my fingers toying with the rabbit ears. What else was I going to do? I couldn't dare go down stairs, _he_ was there.

I grab the music box from the closet, turning the knob on it repeatedly, listening to its tune over and over. It made my mind drift off, to distract it from recent events. I wanted Cake. I needed her. Marshall Lee even. I'd even be okay with Flame Prince. Anyone I could talk to. Get my mind focused on _anything _else. I was just glad it was over, for now. He called me down stairs, making me uneasy. My stomach started to hurt, and I had to keep vomit down from anxiety. I slowly go down the stairs and he hands me a plate of eggs. I take them, but there was no way I could eat it. Not after what just happened. My fork twirls around in the eggs, not once picking them up once. I could barely keep down last night's dinner due to stress and anxiety by just being in the same room with him, I wasn't risking anything.

"Oh, you must eat," he said worriedly. "Got to have your strength up for when you show my guards where your _friend_ lives. Here, let me help." He moves his chair closer to me, picking up some eggs with my fork. He attempts to put it in my mouth, but I kept it shut tightly, moving my head away from him like a toddler that refused to eat its dinner. "Come on, Fionna, eat. You must be hungry. You always eat breakfast, even if it is just an orange sometimes." He places a hand on my cheek, bringing the fork closer. My stomach's screaming, it hurts so badly. Telling me to run, to punch him in the face, anything. Just to get away from him.

"I'm not hungry," it was bitter and cold, nothing else was needed to be said. Gumball shrugs putting the eggs in his own mouth.

"Then I suppose you're ready to show the guards to your friend, is that right?" he asked. Something had to be done, and I would think of a plan while out there, but I nod, playing along. "Great, I'll go get some, you stay here." He puts the same boots on that I kissed Marshall Lee in, opening the door. I saw them, curious faces trying to look inside our house. Wondering what made me scream, what Gumball was yelling at me for. Some I think understood what went on inside our house, while others remained clueless. He closes the door, hiding my identity, going off to get some guards. Finally, I was alone. I go to the window, but Gumball had them blocked and locked due to Marshall Lee. I had forgotten. I was locked inside. I bet Gumball had the keys as well. I heard him lock the door behind him. So I really was stuck here.

I attempt to eat some egg, with a new fork of course, but it ends up in the toilet, along with my dinner from the previous night. I sigh, rinsing out my mouth with some water furiously. I wasn't eating anything for a while. That was certain. I probably wouldn't be able to keep it down. I wanted to take a bath, but we didn't have enough water in the house. Gumball probably wouldn't be happy that I used some to wash my mouth out. I stay in the bathroom, because I could feel it in my stomach that I wasn't done here. I knew I'd be hungry later, but I also knew I wouldn't be able to keep it down. I wished my stomach would settle, but it couldn't. Gumball wasn't getting away with this. Speaking of him I heard the door swing open.

"Fionna, I'm back! Where'd you go?" he called. I could hear multiple footsteps coming inside the house. Thank Glob, some witnesses. I would have to stick around them for as long Gumball was around me. He finds me in the bathroom, about hunched over the toilet. He moves his hands in soft circles on my back. "You going to be okay, Fionna?" I nod, getting up, he wasn't touching me. I wipe my mouth, feeling disgusting in front of the Aaa guards.

"I'll be fine, just a bad reaction to some eggs," I said. Gumball nods, looking back to his guards.

"So, men, Fionna has gained intelligence of where the vampire lies, I need you to fallow her to its dwelling. I need you to bring it back, and make sure it's alive," said Gumball. Alive? What did he want with Marshall Lee alive? "Bring him back at whatever cost. Alive." The guards nod, one of them looking excited to be taking part in a_ justifying_ job. "Oh, and Fionna, you better cooperate, if you don't want a repeat of recent events..." I have to bite down on my tongue and try not to show how scared I was. How much I feared he'd come and rape me again. The guards were looking at us, confused, not picking up what Gumball was talking about. Gumball smiled, showing us all out the door. He kisses my cheek, and I go off with the guards.

As I walked through town I got glances from everyone. Some confused, understanding, empathy, scared, just about anything you could imagine. Cake finds me, hugging me tightly. She didn't say anything, either did I. She couldn't know exactly what happened, but I knew she could get an idea of what went on just by looking in my eyes. She hugs me tightly.

"You okay, Baby?" she asked. I nod, petting her softly. I couldn't tell her how I really felt, she'd fall apart. I couldn't tell her what happened either. She'd never let go of me. Not that I wanted her to let go, but if I was going to save Marshall Lee's life I couldn't have her clung to me. "If you need me, I'm here. Mochro can always look after the kittens for me. Alright, Fi?" I nod, hugging her, tears going down my face some more. The guards look at us like some silly school girls, not picking up on what had happened to me. I'm not sure how well Cake knew what happened, but she must have known the base of what happened to me. I could see it in her expression.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but we've got a job to do," said the tallest guard. I was pretty sure his name was Macabu, but I couldn't be sure. Well, that was what I was calling him for now. Cake nods, releasing her grip on me. We walk out the gates, keeper letting us out, smiling the same way she always did. The gate closes behind us, and I show them in the direction of Marshall Lee's house. I know I should have shown them in an opposite direction, but since I had to warn Marshall Lee once I lost the guards I had to at least go in his direction.

"So, this vampire, how did you find out his location?" asked Durian. He must have been a newly placed guard, I haven't seen him with the other guards before. And I was one before, so I really would have known. Yet again, I wasn't positive if the tallest's name was Macabu or not. And I knew the other two's names on the spot, Rambutan and Limoncillo. I would recognize those two anywhere. They were some of the best in training camp while I was there. Of course, I was the best, but those two always tied for second or third.

"Well, see it run off enough times I chased it," I said.

"You always were fast, Fionna," said Limoncillo laughing. I smile and nod, at least these guys didn't make everything uneasy, although, what was I going to do with them to give them the slip? They were fast too, and would catch up with me eventually, so I couldn't just run away. I bet Gumball chose people I was close to on purpose, so I wouldn't dare try to kill them.

"Yeah, you got away with anything and everything," said Rambutan laughing. If only that was the way it was now. I could only manage for so long. Gumball wouldn't let me bring my sword, so I'd have to get one from these guys. Heh, maybe Marshall Lee's _lessons_ would come in handy. Who knows? We walk a little farther, it was quiet. Macabu tries cutting ahead of me, arguing he heard something. My chance. I slip around him, taking his sword, and bringing it to his neck. The others reply in shock, Limoncillo and Rambutan especially. I was threatening one of the village's guards, to them, that was insane of me. Now, I didn't care.

"You guys stop here, understood? You all know you couldn't take me in battle," I said.

"Maybe individually, but all four of us have a chance," said Durian, a little too confident.

"Come and get me," I teased.

.

**(Author's note: okay, Gumball has turned into a physcho jerk. He snaped. Whatever you want to call it. Heh, sorry Gumball fans. :P)**


	8. An old friend

**((Author's Note: What's this? Two updates in one day? Heh, thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!))**

Chapter 8 An old friend

Durian staggered for a minute, questioning how comfortable I was with three men coming at me with swords. While Rambutan and Limoncillo were still shocked that I had a sword to Macabu's throat, but not at all surprised I was fine with them fighting me all at once. They knew me well. If anyone came at me there was a chance of killing off one of their own, guards didn't do that. At least, they didn't used to. Durian charges at me, sword prepared for battle. I kick Macabu forward, causing Durian's sword to go through his chest. I could tell Durian was knew to guarding, a rookie mistake. I didn't like killing him off, technically it wasn't me, but this needed to be done.

"Fionna, I thought you were loyal to Aaa," said Rambutan. "What happened to you?"

"Gumball's a fucking psycho! That's what happened!" I yelled raising my sword. "I am not taking any more of his shit! Either you guys can stay here, forgetting I ever existed until I come back, or you'll end up like Macabu there." Limoncillo seemed to fear me now, while Durian and Rambutan wouldn't take my disloyalty. They charged at me, and I slipped behind them cutting Rambutan's arm. Durian spins around, clanging his sword against my stolen one, stronger than I had expected. He manages to get the sword out of my hand, and Rambutan picks it up, no matter how badly he was bleeding. I hated fighting them, they weren't doing anything wrong. They were fallowing orders, I couldn't' blame them. Loyalty was big among around our town. Although, it made me feel better that they were under Gumball's order after what he did to me. It was hand to sword, the odds were not in my favor right now.

I duck at Durian's countless attempts to cut me wherever he got the chance, with the same sword that killed Macabu. Everything stopped when someone had one arm around me and a sword to my neck. Limoncillo managed to work up the courage to help his fellow guards, even if it was against me.

"I'm sorry, Fionna," whispered Limoncillo. Okay, now I was doomed. Durian smiles, I hated him now too.

"Okay, now, why don't you show us to the vampire?" he asked. I sigh, and was forced to show them to Marshall Lee's house. I tried taking them in an opposite direction, until I realized why Gumball chose Limoncillo and Rambutan, they could read me like a book. So whenever I tried going in an opposite direction, they'd know. Why'd it have to be these two? They knew me too well. It wasn't a good thing at the moment. When they see Marshall Lee's house I catch a glimpse of him with his axe bass, at least he was armed. "So, Fionna, are you going to help us capture this thing or are you going to have to be watched by Limoncillo?"

"He's strong you know, the guy you're going to face," I said.

"So were you, but we got around it," said Durian. "Let's get in there, Rambutan." Rambutan nods, heading to the door.

"Marshall Lee they're going to kill you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Limoncillo couldn't exactly cover my mouth since one hand was keeping me from getting away while the other one held a sword to my neck. Marshall Lee hears me, seeing me with a sword held to my neck and comes out, his axe bass held high. He bashed the door into Rambutan's face, causing his nose to start bleeding rapidly. He floats after Limoncillo, axe raised to kill, before Limoncillo drops me, sword clanging against Marshall Lee's axe bass. Marshall Lee hits Limoncillo's sword out of his hands and back a few feet, causing Limoncillo to have to go get it.

"You okay, Bunny?" asked Marshall Lee helping me up.

"You need to get out of here! They're going to-" before I could finish Durian comes up going against Marshall Lee and his axe bass. Limoncillo soon comes back, now Marshall Lee was fighting two men at once. I went to go stop Durian, but he cut my leg, causing me to collapse, it wasn't too bad, but it stung enough to where I couldn't walk well. This got Marshall Lee angry, and his fighting skills seemed to double, but once Rambutan got ahold of himself he got into the fight, and Marshall Lee just couldn't take them all on at once and was captured like me. Rambutan had a sword to Marshall Lee's neck, but too badly. For some mysterious reason Gumball wanted Marshall Lee alive. "Let him go! Let Marshall Lee go!"

"Marshall Lee, Aaa faces you with murder, breaking and entering along with unlawful courting with our mayor's fiancé," said Durian. Marshall Lee hissed at him, causing him to jump back. "And, Fionna, do you actually _like_ this guy? Do you have any idea people he has killed?"

"How many people have_ you_ killed?" I growled. He shrugs, his attention going back to Marshall Lee. Limoncillo comes up to Marshall Lee, inspecting him carefully.

"This is the vampire everyone's afraid of? He's a pretty boy, not much of a fighter," said Limoncillo.

"You guys couldn't do shit until all three of you came against me," hissed Marshall Lee. I attempting to get up, but it was a false effort. Marshall Lee hissed, hating Durian for hurting me. Limoncillo helps me up, giving me support on the side I needed it on. I was hopping now, Marshall Lee's nickname for me was perfect now. Humor is the best medicine right? At least Limoncillo wasn't terrible towards me. We were really close after all, I couldn't see him harming me in any way, or someone I was close to. So at least I had him in everything.

"We should set up camp around here," said Durian. "Just in case you boys haven't done your homework vampires turn to ash in sunlight. Now I would love that, but seeing how Gumball wants this punk alive we should go somewhere he won't die. Fionna, is there a cave around here?"

"To the East," I said. The only reason I was telling them where to find a cave was he was right. If we didn't find shelter from the sun soon Marshall Lee would die, and he would be safe, for now. We head East, Marshall Lee was way in front of me since I couldn't walk well. I couldn't tell what they were doing to him, threatening him or anything. Limoncillo attempted to start a conversation with me, but there really wasn't much for me to talk about. He went on about how brutal guarding had gotten, how people were harassed sometimes into giving information on Marshall Lee when bitten, but almost no one could say anything if they lived. So Durian had killed a lot of people like I had expected. Limoncillo was like me, justice, not barbarian punishment. I was glad he hadn't changed.

When we reach the cave Durian and Rambutan were sitting side by side Marshall Lee. His axe bass confiscated and his hands tied. When he sees me enter he smiles, happy to see me. Limoncillo brings me over to him, setting me down on the ground carefully. I thank him before hugging Marshall Lee, tears going down my face. I had no idea what was going through Rambutan's mind, but I was pretty sure it was a fleeting moment of empathy. I scoot into his lap, my arms still around him.

"You okay, Bunny?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I tried to lead them away, I did, I tried, but I couldn't. I never wanted you to end up like this. I could only imagine what they are going to do when you get back to Aaa. I'm so sorry..." Marshall Lee brings his head down to rest on mine, sighing.

"It's alright, Bunny, I bet you tried," he said. "It's not your fault."

"Hey, be quiet," ordered Durian.

"I'm tied up, won't you let me talk to my bunny?" he hissed. "There's nothing I can do. Like you said, step out of line and she gets it." No way, they were using me to get him to behave? Durian was smarter than I gave him credit for, and I hated him for that. According to Limoncillo he wasn't a new guard as he was an expert in talking his way into getting what he wanted out of suspects and torture methods.

"Fine, but keep it down," he said getting up. "I'm going to gather us up some food. Any preferences?"

"Nonpoisonous," joked Limoncillo. Durian smiled, apparently finding the joke a little funny before leaving, going off to find something in this forest to eat. He took a sword, just in case he came across an easy kill. My attention's turned back to Marshall Lee, who still had his head down on my own, humming a soft melody. It must have been a song he was toying with before the fight. It was soothing, though, and I liked that at the moment. I find his hands, and the rope. I wanted to untie it, but I couldn't do anything to the knot without it looking too obvious I was trying to break him free.

"So, Fionna, what do you mean by Gumball's a total bitch?" asked Rambutan curiously. "He seems to spoil you a lot."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "If only you guys knew." Marshall Lee is curious now, and worried about me.

"Fionna, what did he do?" he whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said trying to conceal the memory.

"Fionna, did he... did he touch you?" he asked. Now Rambutan and Limoncillo heard this, curious and worried about me as well. Old friends never really stop worrying.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," I said tears starting up again.

"That monster," mumbled Limoncillo. "If I would have known that's what he was talking about he wouldn't have seen another second." I smile, Limoncillo always did have a way of making me feel better at times like this. Rambutan didn't seem to believe it would be possible for Gumball to do something like that. I wouldn't have believed it coming from someone else either, unless I saw it with my own eyes, but mine was worse. I experienced it. "When was this?"

"We should stop talking about this, guys. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it now," said Marshall Lee. "It's a pretty private and personal kind of thing. We should leave her alone." Limoncillo nods, studying the two of us.

"You don't seem that bad, Marshall Lee," said Limoncillo. "Does he, Rambutan?" Rambutan shrugs, not wanting to give a yes or no. Marshall Lee smiles.

"Thanks, man," he said. "Bunny, I think your friends like me." We all laugh, glad Durian wasn't here. None of us seemed to like him. I wasn't so sure about Macabu, since he was dead, but these two seemed to hate him. Although, orders were orders, and Rambutan was always sure never to stray from them. No matter how twisted they were. It was his one fault. While Limoncillo judged things like I did, which is why we were close in training camp. It got us higher in the competition scores as well.

"So, what did you do to that axe, exactly?" asked Limoncillo curiously.

"It's a bass," answered Marshall Lee. "You can mess with it if you want, just don't break it, or I will break you." Limoncillo laughs, looking at the bass like child at a try me button. He scoots over to it before plucking a couple of strings, having the notes bounce off the cave walls. Limoncillo has always been easily impressed, so this thing was like magic in his eyes. He respects it being Marshall Lee's property and scoots back to where he was sitting before.

"That's awesome," he said smiling. "I wouldn't dare mess with that thing with Durian around. He'd kick my ass. Wouldn't he, Rambutan?" Rambutan nods, looking to the axe bass with the same face Limoncillo gave it. Curiosity. He shakes it off, trying to remain serious. He was working for the mayor of the town. Rambutan always took things too seriously, while Limoncillo was always joking about stuff. It's why they got along so well. Combined they were the perfect guard. It was calmer in the cave, although Rambutan didn't seem to take a particular liking to Marshall Lee, but he didn't hate him anymore. That was a good thing.

It was quiet until Durian came back with some berries and a rabbit. He had its feet cut off, they were considered good luck, but I never got why. I see Marshall Lee stare at the rabbit, its blood dripping. Durian sees Marshall Lee staring, and smiles.

"As if, vampire boy," he says. "You're not touching this."

"Vampires drink blood, Durian, if you don't feed them they get dangerous," I said smiling. "Give him some if you know what's good for you." Marshall Lee smiles as Durian cuts a small portion of the rabbit off to give Marshall Lee. I hold it up to his mouth so he could take some blood, I found this pretty gross, but he needed it to live. I could see Durian cringe at Marshall Lee taking blood from the rabbit. He starts a small fire, cooking what he had left while he gave me some berries. It wasn't much, but my stomach still felt uneasy about the whole situation with Gumball, but the small amount of berries he gave me was almost perfect.

"You should give her more," argued Marshall Lee. "She's a human being, she needs to eat too."

"In my eyes she's as disgusting and a criminal just like you," said Durian, turning his rabbit. "She's lucky she got what she got."

"I'm fine, Marsh," I whispered. "I couldn't keep anything else down if they gave it to me."

"You sick, Bunny?"

"No, just uneasy," I said. "Don't worry about me."

"How's your leg?" he asked.

"Still don't think I'll walk on my own without medical attention," I said. Marshall Lee sighs, kissing my head.

"Sorry about that."

"It isn't your fault, Marsh." I lean my head against him more comfortably before attempting to fall asleep.

"You tired?" I nod, closing my eyes, continuing to try to fall asleep. Marshall Lee puts his head back on mine, humming the same tune. I smile, glad he was musically talented at the moment. It was able to get me to fall asleep, I was far away from Gumball, with some old friends and Marshall Lee. The only thing bad about this was being with Durian. Other than that, I had forgotten Marshall Lee was prisoner and was being brought to Gumball for only Glob knows what. It made me afraid for him, though. What was Gumball going to do? It didn't make sense why he wanted to see Marshall Lee alive so badly, or at least to me it didn't make sense. Yet again, I have been told I am rather clueless. So what would I know?


	9. Torture

Chapter 9 Torture

"Bunny," whispered Marshall Lee waking me. "Bunny, your friends say they need you to wake up." I pick my head up slowly before looking around the cave. Durian was rushing everyone to get ready. I rub my eyes before realizing the sun was setting, and that meant Marshall Lee would be able to be transported to the village soon. I couldn't let him go, he was probably going to be tortured, more likely murdered. I keep my arms around Marshall Lee, not able to leave his side.

"I can't let you go, Marshall," I whispered. "I just can't. They'll torture you or worse..."

"Shh..." Marshall Lee rested his head back on mine. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise. I'm not leaving you. Okay?" He wasn't going to be okay. I didn't know exactly what was going to happen to him, but it couldn't be good. What I didn't understand was why Gumball wanted to see Marshall Lee alive. Why have the guards kill him? Whatever the reason, it couldn't be a good thing. Durian came over, separating the two of us. Telling Marshall Lee to get up so we could get going. Limoncillo helps me up, but I wasn't as dependent as yesterday. I could stand on my own, but there was no way I could walk without some medical attention. Durian pushes Marshall Lee outside with his sword, pushing it into his back, thankfully not hard, he didn't cause Marshall Lee to bleed. Rambutan had Marshall Lee's axe bass along with his own sword, close behind them. While I was in the back with Limoncillo, again.

While headed back to the village Limoncillo tried to start conversations again, trying to get on my good side. Little did he know he was wasting his time. He was already on my good-side compared to Durian. Compared to Durian Limoncillo was a saint. Even if he worked under Gumball, and helped capture Marshall Lee it was under good intentions, for the good of the town. He didn't like his job, not all jobs for helping the village were pleasant. I would know, I went through it. Actually, while working as a guard Limoncillo and I were considered a lot alike. I didn't necessarily disagree with them, we did act a lot alike when on the job. Our opinions rarely varied, but he could get a little lazy sometimes like Cake.

I could hear Durian's and Marshall Lee's voices going back and forth, my name was thrown around a couple of times, Gumball's as well. I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but I could see Durian wasn't very at Marshall Lee for saying it, for he was yelling at him an awful lot, I just wished I could understand them.

"Wonder what you're so popular for, Fionna," joked Limoncillo.

"I wish I knew," I said smiling a little. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

When we get back to town my stomach turned, we were back under Gumball's power. Well, the break away from him was nice while it lasted, as well as needed. I wouldn't have been able to hold myself together around him if I wasn't able to leave for the short amount of time I was forcefully given, but at what cost? Marshall Lee was captured, and was going to be tortured to no end I guarantee. I was never going to be able to see him as decent again.

The gate keeper announces our arrival, along with us having captured Marshall Lee, and we entered. People came out to the streets, shocked that we actually managed to capture Marshall Lee. Although they cheer as we go through the streets, Durian pushing Marshall Lee forward with his sword. People screamed in excitement, seeing our success. I saw why they would be relieved, it wasn't their fault Gumball filled their heads with lies and hatred.

We walked to the town square where the majority of the village had gathered. I saw Cake, but the kittens weren't there, I didn't blame her, I bet Lord Monochromicorn had them. People there went nuts when Marshall Lee was pushed into the center of them all. People were laughing, shouting with joy and pleasure, while I see Cake was silent, staring at Marshall Lee with disbelief. Gumball comes out, pleased with our capture. He goes up to Durian and Marshall Lee smiling, and the crown silences over a minute.

"Very well done, Durian, I'd expect nothing less from you," said Gumball smiling. Durian stood proud, being complemented by Gumball was a high honor in guarding. That bastard didn't deserve it. "Did Fionna show you the way?" Oh Glob, this was it, I was dead. Durian stated that he hated me, so he would over state what happed, without a doubt.

"Well, Sir, she killed Macabu," he said, pretending to act sad about his death. "She took his sword and slut his throat with it." That lying bastard.

"You're lying!" I shouted. "All I did was take his sword! You killed him, Durian! Not me!" Gumball looked from Durian to me, trying to figure out which one of us was telling the truth and which one was lying to him. He glares into my eyes, making me uncomfortable. It wasn't just due to recent events, I've always hated people staring at me directly in the eyes when mad or disappointed, it always got me on edge, especially when in front of tons of people. Then he went to glancing at Durian, who continued to stand strong and proud. He was to comfortable with this, I swear to glob.

"Fine, Fionna, whatever you say, but does it really matter?" asked Gumball shrugging. "You brought the vampire back, that's all that really matters in my book." He was sick, he didn't care about Macabu being murdered by one of his own guards. He didn't care about Durian being a murderer? He obviously knew something was wrong with me, I had to lean on Limoncillo for support, so there was no way he didn't notice. No way he couldn't notice. Then he turns to Marshall Lee, inspecting him, having his face in both his hands. He moves his face around, looking at his features .He stares at his fangs, inspects his bite marks and stares into his eyes, the same way he stared into mine. He couldn't be happy with me to stare at me the same way he stared at Marshall Lee. "So you had the nerve to come through my town and play with my girl?"

"You had the nerve to rape_ my_ bunny, I think we're even," hissed Marshall Lee. The whole town replied in shock, Cake especially. This makes her come over to me, taking over for Limoncillo. Now I realize she was wrong about whatever she thought happened to me, dramatically wrong. She hugs me, looking at the two boys standing in the middle of the square, out of all things discussing me. Gumball stares at me, thinking I came straight out and told him, I could tell. Then he looks around the town's people, trying to think of what to do, Marshall Lee had definitely gained a point there.

"Your lying isn't at all amusing," said Gumball finally finding a way to cover. "I would watch my tongue if I were you. You're not in a very good position." Marshall Lee hissed, but it didn't effect Gumball at all. Marshall Lee was tied up, and it made Gumball too confident. I bet if Marshall Lee was free to do what he wanted Gumball wouldn't go fifty feet near him, but he was. "So, Vampire, your punishment for unlawful courting and an estimate of twenty counts of murder is death." The people of the town cheered and roused up again before guards had to settle everyone down again. "But your execution is... postponed... at the moment we have _special _matters to attend to. Guards, tie him up!" Some more guards come out, taking Marshall Lee to a structure I have never seen before. It was like a big square with the bottom cut off and ropes tied to the corners. They use a knife to cut Marshall Lee's hands free before tying them to the rope, having his arms forcefully extended, and he was chained to the ground with cinder blocks, a few of them, actually. The guards use the same knife to take off his shirt, and Marshall Lee seems to know what was going to happen to him, as his face is filled with fear as he attempts to hide it. I wish I knew so I could brace myself for what was about to happen, whatever it was, I could tell it was going to be torture to watch and for Marshall Lee to endure. One last guards comes out, with a long black whip. He hands it to Gumball who inspects it, running his finger along the leather. That was when I figured out what they were going to do to him.

"No!" I cried. "Don't hurt him! Please, Gumball, don't hurt him!" Marshall Lee gives a weak smile shaking his head, all in an attempt to calm him down.

"It'll be okay, Bunny," said Marshall Lee softly. "Don't you worry about me." Cake wraps her arms around me, knowing I was about to go insane. Everyone was quiet except for me crying out, yelling at Gumball not to do it. Everyone else watched in silence, waiting for Gumball to strike. No one moved, no one made a sound. They all waited for someone, anyone, to whip Marshall Lee for revenge. Gumball let the whip unroll and go to the ground, causing Marshall Lee to clench his eyes shut, knowing what was about to happen to him. Gumball picks it up, and with all his might whips Marshall Lee with it. I scream at him, louder than Marshall Lee's screams of pain ringing through the village square. A perfect straight like was on his back, grey blood oozing from it, making people go nuts, screaming excitedly. I could see Durian chuckling, while Gumball had a small smile on his face as well.

"Stop it!" I screamed. Gumball ignored me, whipping him again, hitting his bare flesh. He yells out in pain, while the village people continued to should in glee. It was barbaric and sick that people of the town found this amusing. Who found this kind of stuff fun? What kind of sane person did this for fun? It was absolutely disgusting. Not only that, but grey blood was creeping down his back, and onto his pants. Some of it was puddled on the ground. His screams tortured me, which is probably another reason why Gumball was doing it.

Finally, Gumball stopped whipping him, ten bloody marks were on Marshall Lee's back as he struggled not to fight Gumball, scream out in rage. Then, Gumball did the unforgivable, he handed the whip to Durian.

"Don't hold back, Durian, he has ten more coming," he said handing Duran the whip. "If you would so the honors..." I see Marshall Lee's face break down into fear, afraid for his life. Durian was a killer.

"No, please!" I screamed. "Anything but this! Please, he's had enough! Please!" Durian smiles, shaking his head. He does the same as Gumball, examining the whip carefully before hitting Marshall Lee with it. I could see it in Marshall Lee's face how much stronger Durian was than Gumball. This made the crowd cheer louder and gave Gumball a chance to clap and be happy about the punishment. When Durian finished Marshall Lee's back was about soaked in his own blood, and it was red from being hit so many times. Twenty lashes to the back, he was done.

"Well, we have our punishment for today, Durian, would you untie him?" asked Gumball. Durian let the whip fall to the ground as he cuts Marshall Lee loose, and untying the cinder blocks. He falls to the ground, and I am able to run up to him (with Cake's help), tears strolling down my face. "Show Marshall Lee to the dungeon. Understood? And, Fionna, I will see you back home." He walks back to our house as some guards pick up Marshall Lee, basically dragging Marshall Lee to our dungeons. I go to run after him, but without Cake's support I fall flat on my face. Cake helps me up, hugging me again.

"It'll be okay, Baby," whispered Cake running her paw through my hair. "It'll be okay... I'm so sorry, I had no idea that Gumball... if I did I would have... I wouldn't... I'm sorry..." I hug her back, glad she was there for me. Although, I wished she didn't find out about Gumball and me by Marshall Lee. I just didn't want to know what Gumball was going to do to me when I got home, everyone in town knew, unless they were fooled by Gumball's cover up. Everyone who had some senses knew what happened now, and Gumball was not going to be happy about that.

X-X-X

**(Please Review, favorite, fallow, all of it. Thanks you guys! It means a lot)**


	10. Family

Chapter 10 Family

Cake insists that she helps me walk home. No matter how much I said I wanted to go to her house just to get away from Gumball, go to her house with the kittens. She said I shouldn't run away from my problems, advice she took from our father no doubt. Not that I blamed her, our father was a very wise man. We walked back to my house, being stopped left and right by tons of people. Asking if what Gumball was accused of was actually true. Some of them said they suspected it, but also respected our privacy. Some people said they heard me screaming, but while others said they were oblivious to it. I bet some of them just felt guilty, not coming to my aid when something terrible like that was going on. So they acted like it never happened, the screaming, telling me if I needed anything they'd all be happy to help. Even Flame Prince stopped me to see if I was okay.

"Fionna, is what the vampire said true?" asked Flame Prince worried about me. I ignore him, not wanting to talk about it. It wasn't just him I pushed away, it was just about everyone but Cake who wanted to talk about it, but Cake asked close to nothing. She didn't need to, she knew now, and she knew when I wanted to I would talk to her about it, so I didn't have to worry about her always badgering me into telling her what she already knew. Gumball raped me, Marshall Lee said it when just about everyone in town was around to hear about it. Besides, right now wasn't the greatest time to talk to me over something like this. "Fionna, I need you tell me. Something like this is serious." Cake shoots him a look, saying leave-her-alone, but I knew Flame Prince, he wasn't going to leave me alone until he knew. He was worried about me, so it could be worse.

"I don't want to talk about it," I spit out, trying to get away from him. How was he not getting that this was personal and I wished Marshall Lee never shouted that in the first place. I don't even know how he could have picked that up. There was no way I would have been able to pick that up off someone like he did. I thought I kept it hidden, but he managed to pick it up when it was just him, Limoncillo, Rambutan and me in that cave. What I didn't understand is where Marshall Lee got the courage to accuse Gumball of it in front of everyone in town. I mean, it shows Gumball's despicable side, sure, but that wasn't going to help him either. It was really stupid, and embarrassing on my part, but I'd be lying if I said I hated that people kept bugging me about it. It was nice to see that people cared.

"Fionna, please," he said, coming in front of me. Glob, I hated it when Flame Prince gave me the puppy-dog-eyes. I could just about never turn them down. It was annoying, but yet oddly hypnotic.

"No, it's none of your business, Flame Prince," I said, motioning to Cake to help me go faster, getting me away from Flame Prince, even if it was going_ home _to Gumball. Just thinking of him made my stomach turn. He made me feel so uneasy, especially when I was going to be alone with him once Cake left. I was weak now, I was injured, he'd be free to do what he wanted, repeat what he had done before.

"She needs medical attention," said Cake helping me out. She points to my leg, the ripped jeans and the very visible cut surrounded by dried out blood. Well, there go some jeans. "So I need to get her home where I can tend to it." Flame Prince finally calmed down, Cake was coming with me, if Gumball tried anything she'd be there for me this time. I would have my overly protective sister there. "Can you do something for me? I need you to go back to my house and tell Mochro, Lord Monochromicorn, to meet me at Fionna's house. Sound okay to you?" Flame Prince nodded, understanding her reasoning just as well as I did. Little kids in our house, there was no way Gumball was going to try anything with the kittens over. I loved how Cake's mind worked sometimes. We are able to go back to my house, and it didn't take long.

We entered the house, and a cooking rabbit smell entered my nose. Gumball was home. I didn't know rather to be scared or not. Sure, now I had Cake, but he was still here, the guy who raped me. I had never had to deal with something this terrible before, someone taking advantage of me like this. It was new to me, and one thing was for sure, it was not happening again. Cake set me down in a dining room chair, going to find some medical supplies. She closes the door, then off to go find some. That's when Gumball noticed someone had entered our house. He comes out of the kitchen, seeing me. He didn't look happy with me. He set some spices he had on the table, leaning down a bit so he could look at me at eye level. He takes my shoulders in his hands again. Cake was here, everything was going to be okay. He couldn't hurt me, Cake was here.

"How did that _thing_ find out?" asked Gumball harshly. "How did he know to tell _everybody _in town? I told you not to tell anybody! That thing is included!" I gulp, remembering Cake was in the other room, so I didn't have to be afraid. I didn't have to be scared of Gumball, but the way he was looking at me mad it hard not to fear him.

"I didn't tell him," I said trying my best to get a hold of my shaking. "I didn't tell anybody! I promise… He must have picked it up or something, because I didn't say a thing about it."

"How does someone just pick that up? How, Fionna?" he shouted, throwing the spice across the room, breaking the small glass container. This causes Cake to worriedly come into the room, wrapping her arms around me. Gumball blushes, putting a hand to his neck. Whoops. Cake is here. Not smart on his part.

"Is everything okay? I heard something break," said Cake worriedly. Gumball nodded, feeling stupid for having Cake come rushing into the room, stupid for not realizing she'd be here to help me into the house. I was glad she came when she did, Gumball was starting to scare me again.

"Everything's fine, Cake… What are you doing here, exactly?" asked Gumball. I could see it in his face, he wanted her to leave so he could do whatever it was he wanted to do to me. He wanted to rape me again, I just know it, thank Glob she was here. I bet he wasn't going to be happy once he learned she wouldn't be our only visitor tonight.

"Well, with the prison being so close to my house Mochro, the kittens and I are staying here for the night," said Cake smiling. "Besides, I had to help Fionna here, look at her leg. I'm going to be looking for something to help with that, holler if you need me, Fionna." Gumball looked horrified. Small children in our house now must not have been part of his plans. But he shakes it off, pretending to be glad he would be seeing the kittens. Cake goes off, leaving Gumball and I alone again. It makes me sick to my stomach when he starts looking at me like he did before. He sighs, looking back to me.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for," he said, looking off to the direction Cake had went in. "Well, you should eat some rabbit. I'll get you some. Made it special, just for you. For that nickname Marshall Lee gave you…" That was making my stomach scream, I wanted Cake to come back, but I couldn't come up with the words to call her back. "I think I'll start using it… it does work rather well." Now's he's down to my eye level again, the same look he had on his face before he raped me, making my stomach scream some more. "Bunny…" He kisses me, letting his hand slowly go down my cheek. That was enough for my stomach, I get up, basically pushing Gumball out of my way running to the bathroom. "Hey!"

I make my way through chairs and bookcases, running through the house, the bathroom was on the other side of the house. I swing the door open and throw myself in front of the toilet, Cake happened to be in there. Shocked she holds my hair back, using her other paw patting my back. Her tail stretches over to the sink, grabbing me a toothbrush for when I finished, no doubt. I felt so needy right now, Cake was taking care of me just like when our parents died. It was just her and me on our own. Cake was older than I was, cats aging faster, and she was the one to feed me, clothe me, anything I needed. I was about twelve when we were on our own. It was hard on us, entering the world on our own, but we got around it. I was forced to continue school by Cake, and I was glad she did. She was so motherly, and she still is. I love that about her sometimes, other times it can get annoying, but now I needed her. We were sisters, it was like an obligation for her to take care of me right now in her book.

When I'm done dry-heaving for a few minutes Cake hands me my toothbrush, and I brush the taste from my mouth. She gets me some water, to rinse with as well. When I was done I sat on the toilet seat, Cake in my arms like a teddy bear.

"What happened, Fi?" asked Cake. "Was it something you ate?"

"No, I haven't eaten much of anything to barf," I admitted. "I'm just stressed, that's all. I'm not dying." Cake smiles, glad to hear it wasn't food poisoning. Although, her hearing I was stressed enough to start puking wasn't exactly music to her sensitive ears.

"Fi, I know you don't want to talk about this, and here isn't exactly a great place, but you need to tell me what happened when Gumball… when he…"Cake just couldn't say it, and I understood, but if she couldn't even say the word that described what he did to me how would I be able to explain it? I take a deep breath, nodding, she was right, she was my sister, she needed to know.

"Well, he… I was kissing Marshall… and… he started yelling, and he threw me over his shoulder," I said, not happy that I was reliving this. Cake nodded, attempting to hold herself together. "Then… when he brought me upstairs, and Gumball's medical and knows about bodies, so he knew where to hold me down so my arms couldn't move." I bring my sleeve up to shot her the bruises he had given me on my arms. "And… he… he…" I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started crying. Cake put her arm around me, handing me some toilet paper to use as a tissue. I use it to blow my nose and to dry my tears, I almost went through the whole roll before one of us thought of something to say.

"Okay… okay," she said taking a deep breath. I could tell it would take her a lot not to kill Gumball tonight. "Is that all?"

"For now," I said. Cake nods, getting off my lap. She opens the door, accidently hitting Gumball in the face. Shit, was he listening? It looked like he had his ear to the door listening to every word of ours. Although, Cake already knew, so it wasn't like it really mattered. There was nothing he could do about it now. Cake was here, she'd kick his butt.

"Gumball, where's your medical supplies?" asked Cake. "I couldn't find them." Gumball nods, showing her a cabinet filled with medical tape, and some stuff like what Marshall Lee put on my ribs, but not at all as strong. Cake thanks him, coming back to me. "These pants are already ruined, right?" I nod, why not? Cake rips them so she could get a better look at my wound. She has to use her claws to take out some material that was in my wound, making it bleed and hurt some more. When she finishes getting everything out of it she puts the goo on it before wrapping it up in medical tape. She smiles, kissing it gently. It was something our father used to do, except he'd lick it. "All done, it'll be better in no time."

"Thanks, Cake," I said, Cake helping me up. She nods, looking to Gumball who still didn't seem pleased about having a door closed in his face. Whatever, he could deal with it. Cake helps me to a chair in our living room, starting a fire. Not soon after we had everything settled five kittens came through the door, climbing on top of their mother. Cake laughs, trying to get them off her. Although, she didn't have much success. Wyot comes over to me, inspecting my leg.

"What happened to your leg, Aunt Fionna?" he asked curiously. "Why are your jeans ripped like that?" I point to Cake, who was smiling.

"Your mother ripped them helping me tend to a cut I got by a sword, it's nothing big," I said trying to be calm around the kittens.

"Oooh! How did you get it?" asked Damian excitedly. Then all five kittens were on top of me, wanting to hear my story. I sigh, I was going to have to come up with something for them. It couldn't be entirely the truth, could it? I look to Cake, but she didn't know how I got it either. What example would I be setting to the kittens? Would it be something like "Do what you think is right!"? Or would it come out to be "Rebel against the town!"? I had no idea what to tell them. They were waiting on me.

"Well, I was out in the forests, with some of the guards, when one of them cut me… but it wasn't on purpose, he didn't mean to get my leg," I said. It wasn't much, but it wasn't lying. I was pretty sure when I was swung at my Durian he was trying to kill me. No matter if he thought Gumball loved me.

"Whoa, cool, I mean, sorry that happened," said Damian, trying to feel sorry for me when finding the story very entertaining. I smile, shaking my head.

"It's alright, but it is time for five kittens to go to bed I assume…" I said looking to Cake.

"Yeah, it's pretty late, come on, let's go," said Cake picking up as many as she could carry without stretching while Lord Monochromicorn followed her, picking up the rest of the kittens. I smile, laying back in the chair. I was safe as long as they were around me. Thank Glob for family.


	11. Cutting

Chapter 11 Cutting

Gumball comes in the room sitting in the chair next to me. A little too close, but I couldn't work up the courage to tell him to go away. Cake could take care of that when she came down. He just stares at me no, expression on his face. What was he thinking anyways? I try to stare into the fire, thinking of something other than him, but I knew he was staring at me. I couldn't stand to think of him getting his way once Cake left. Cake comes down soon, making me feel better. Lord Monochromicorn was upstairs with the kittens, wrapped around them. At least Cake was down here with me.

She sits on my lap as I slowly pet her back, making her purr softly. Gumball smiles a little, going up stairs, leaving us alone. I don't know what made him leave, maybe it was just Cake in general. I would fear her too if someone made her as angry as he did. No one messes with me and gets away with it with Cake around to say something. Cake looks around, seeing Gumball had left and she sighs in relief.

"Baby, you going to be okay?" she asked. I nod, it would take some courage to get along without her when she leaves, some real courage, but it would be okay. "You can't hide from this forever…"

"How am I supposed to face him again? I can't even look at him without wanting to vomit, Cake. I'm always too scared to say anything around him," I confessed. "Glob, how am I supposed to do stand up to him?" Cake shrugs, looking in the direction Gumball went. She looks back to me, smiling.

"Well, I don't know, maybe… picture him in his underwear? Doesn't that help people?"

"No!" I screeched, putting my hands over my mouth, forgetting kittens were trying to sleep. "I mean, no… no it wouldn't…" Cake blushes, nodding, forgetting the situation.

"Sorry for putting that in your head," she said. "While Gumball's scarce, what's going on between you and Marshall Lee? This is mad important, Girl." I knew I was going to have to explain what happened the night Honey Bun was attacked. How I chased Marshall Lee, being overpowered and scared into doing his _shopping_. How I made a stupid bet, making me start to fall for him as he tried to win me over, and just when I was ready to push him away, Gumball did what he did. Making me realize I was stupid. I was naïve. How could a great adventure like me let something like that slide beneath my radar? Cake nods, stretching up. "He means that much to you, Baby?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I guess he does."

"Get your cloak," she said. "I'm checking on the kittens before we go to the dungeons."

"Cake, are you suggesting-?"

"Yes, now get that cloak of yours on, we've got an innocent man to free," she said, headed up the stairs. I smile, dashing to find my cloak, completely forgetting the pain in my leg. Thanks to Cake it had almost vanished, I could barely notice it anymore, good thing too. I run into the bathroom, grabbing my cloak, putting it on. It felt so nice to be knowing I was going to be doing hero work again. Real hero work. Defying the laws for what was right, damn I loved Cake.

I avoid Gumball at all costs, dogging in shadows making sure he doesn't see me. I wait for Cake by the stairs, I could hear her whispering the sleepy kittens song to her kids. If anyone was returning with their good name it was Cake, no matter what. Those kittens were her life, they needed her more than anything. They might have Lord Monochromicorn, but he wouldn't last a week without Cake. Those kittens were a handful. She comes back down, a look on her face I haven't seen on her face since before the kittens were born. I loved it. We dash out the door, making sure we didn't make a sound.

We slip our way through some night guards, ever since the vampire attacks there has been a curfew and Flame Prince helped them. We jumped on top of roofs to get away from a few, into some trees when Cake needed to rest for a minute. She was out of shape, the kittens really got her down. While I was ready to go. Now, right now, I almost couldn't stand stopping every once I a while, but I needed Cake to do this. I needed her powers to stretch a key hand to get Marshall Lee out of the dungeon.

When we reach the dungeons we were going to have to slip pass the guards holding the entrance, going through tunnels underground, finding the right cell. I withdraw my sword, while Cake gives herself a small morning star. We had some experience of staying hidden in shadows, but any doubts and the guard was knocked out cold. To no surprise I see Rambutan at the front gate, standing strong. Another guard walks by, looking rather drunk, waving tiredly. Rambutan ignores him, continuing to keep a close watch on the entrance, I would bet so much money that Durian was guarding Marshall Lee's cell directly. Cake and I could cross that bridge when we got there. Right now we had to deal with Rambutan. Cake slips her way to his right, causing his attention to go that way, while I slipped behind him, barely missing his flesh, and we run down underground. Now, where we went from here had to be a big guess. We run left and right, getting stuck in the maze of a dungeon. We only had to knock out one guard, we were doing pretty good for being rather rusty.

The hall ways were starting to be lit with fires the farther we got into the dungeon, so I knew we were going the right way. I could hear Flame Prince, what was he doing down here? He wasn't even a real guard. I go to see what he was up to, but he was just eating some oranges with some more guards, Flame Prince was like the guards' little brother, I always found it cute. What, no, stay focused. I turn away, looking for where they would be keeping Marshall Lee, Cake closely behind. I couldn't believe she was doing this with me. To think, our main priority not even a month ago was to kill the guy. Then sure enough I hear Durian, his cruel and wicked voice running through my ears.

I dash down turns and down hallways before I see him, he was in front of Marshall Lee's cell. Standing there, making all kinds of threats. It wasn't like Marshall Lee could do anything. He was chained to the walls, he was starving, he made that very clear. He hadn't had much to eat for days. A small amount of rabbit blood, but that was it. Cake shrinks down, slipping through the bars. She uses key hand to unlock Marshall Lee from the chains on the wall. He falls to the ground, looking around before seeing me with a finger to my lip. He nods, while Durian notices Marshall Lee had gotten out of his chains.

"What I say about the chains?" hissed Durian, coming into Marshall Lee's cell. He knew Marshall Lee couldn't attack, he was too weak, hurt, starving. "What did I say about those chains? Put them back on, now!" He kicks the chains to Marshall Lee, hitting him in the jaw. I come up behind Durian, aiming to kick his back, but I get his legs, he falls to the ground and Cake is able to grow back to normal size. "You! I knew you'd come for this monster!" I smile, kicking him square in the boing-loins, causing him to squeal like a little girl.

"I've got this guy, you get Marshall out of here," said Cake. "Go!" I nod, throwing Marshall Lee over my shoulder, my sword ready for guards to come crashing down on me. Sure enough, they were everywhere at the sound of Durian's little girl scream. I fight my way through them, Marshall Lee wasn't being taken from me again. It was hard finding my way back through the tunnels, trying to find the right paths. Everything was so confusing and complicated down here, so prisoners couldn't escape, and right now it's architecture was working towards its advantage. I could feel Marshall Lee's heavy breath down my back, did vampires really have to breathe?

I finally manage to find the exit, along with twenty more guards. I spin my way through and around them, being cut from all angles, and I could hear Marshall Lee was cut at too, but nothing major was done from what I could tell. I climb a tree, dogging sword throws as I ran across the roofs of houses, churches, shops and whatever else. The town was on lockdown. Citizens were armed and were given the authority to fight me if I was seen with Marshall Lee. I had to climb over the gates, the quietest way I knew how, and it wasn't easy with a dying vampire on my back. He was heavy, cumbersome and just plain hard to keep on my body while climbing and jumping.

I jump off the wall, and run as far as my lungs would get me. I lie Marshall Lee down against a tree, trying to be careful of his back due to his whipping. Marshall Lee gives a weak smile, seeing me again must have seemed impossible locked up in the dungeons like that, after being whipped and getting a death sentence.

"You came for me, Bunny," he said giving a small laugh. "You really came back for me. I never would have thought-argh!" I had accidently scrapped his back against the tree too hard, trying to make him comfortable, making me feel absolutely terrible.

"Oh, Glob, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Marshall!" I said, leaning him forward some.

"It's okay," he said.

"Here," I said holding out my arm. "You need it." Marshall Lee stares at me, shaking his head. "Bite me! You know you'll die if you don't! Not after I just stormed in there, risking my ass for yours! I know you won't kill me! Turn me, I know you won't!"

"I can't do it, Fionna," he said. I sigh, this was going to hurt. I take my sword, letting the blade go down my arm. "Fionna, no, don't." I have the blade cut into my skin as I bite down on some of my hair. When I finally stop cutting myself I hold my arm up for Marshall Lee to take blood from, along with the sword he could lick clean or something. I didn't know much, all I knew was he couldn't die. Not now. Not after Cake and I made our way in there, fought over fifty guards just to save one outlaw. One boy, the Vampire King. "Fionna, that was terrible. Thank you, really, it helped a lot, human blood is… no, Fionna, you can never do that again! That's terrible! Look what you did to your arm!" I shrug, ripping some cloth from my shirt to tie it up, so it wouldn't get infected. I take my rabbit cloak off, putting Marshall Lee in it, so his wounds wouldn't be directly against the rough tree bark to scrape him up some more.

"I know, Marsh, but you're okay here. It's okay for now, we're safe and sound here," I whispered. "You're going to be okay."

"What about you? And Cake?"

"Cake was trying to stop me when everyone asks, and I don't know if I'm going back… Gumball's there, everyone will be against me by morning, Cake possibly. No. If I go back Cake will be endangered. Trust me, it's better if I stay out here with you, Marshall Lee. I can't have any more people hurt because of me. Not my sister, and not you. Alright, Marshall?" Marshall Lee shakes his head, taking my hands.

"Fionna, you can't just leave your family, your sister is going to need you, and that Gumball guy needs to pay for what he did. The whole town must hate him, how could they not? You're their hero, Fionna. Their saint. They can't hate you. Confused about you, but they can't hate you. Fionna, you need to go back. You've helped me, I'll be fine."

"No! You won't be! They know where you live! They have your weapon! You won't be _fine,_ Marshall Lee! Don't tell me that you'll be fine! Don't give me that! I know what you're doing and I'm not fond of it!" Marshall Lee laughs, resting his head on mine, humming the tune again.

"Don't worry about me, thanks to you I'm going to be just fine, Bunny, get back to the rabbit hole. For me." He kisses me gently, he was right. What had happened to Cake? What would happen to the kittens due to her actions? Lord Monochromicorn even. I sigh, I needed to go back, Marshall Lee had pressured me, sadly. He gets up, thanks to my blood he is able to get back to his house where he had a deep emergency supply he would have to ration. What was I going to do when I got back? What was I going to do? People saw me break Marshall Lee free, kick Durian in the boign-loins. I was probably going to be declared public enemy number one or something. Even after what Gumball did to me, no one would care, I helped our most dangerous criminal out of the dungeons.

I climb back over the town wall, making my way into town. People shout and scream at me, their sympathy for what Gumball had did was completely gone. I was hated, Marshall Lee was wrong, everyone hated me. I didn't blame them. What kind of hero was I?


	12. A fighter

I see people gathered around Gumball, who was trying to see what he could do for Durian. All attention was turned to me as I walk up to them. Angry eyes followed my every move. No one said anything, though, they figured I'd get enough yelling when Gumball noticed. I see Flame Prince standing with the other guards, looking at me the same way. Flame Prince looking at me like that really made me feel like a terrible person. He was never one to try to put me down. He hated it when someone got me upset, he would go and beat the guy. It was annoying sometimes, but others it was rather sweet. If only he was around town when Gumball raped me. Gumball wouldn't have lived to see another day, he would have been tortured slowly by flame, as Cake helped claw at him. Although, now, my loyalty was in question, if I was helping Marshall Lee kill people. I can't imagine why people would think that about me, I _was _their hero, I would never help kill people unless necessary. So why would I start now? But people in this town were starting to act strange lately, never in my wildest dreams would I have thought Gumball would had raped me before, but like me, he had changed over the course of Marshall Lee attacking the town. He turned sour, his sweet and innocent self was gone, and was replaced with anger. I hated who he had become, and once everyone else saw it, they would too.

When Gumball notices everyone was staring away he looks up to see me. Durian does this as well, he even looked to still be in quite some pain where I kicked him. Served that bastard right. He deserved to be in that pain, every bit of it. Although, everyone seemed to pity him. So what was I supposed to do now? Everyone was against me. Where was Cake? What had they done to her? I try to stay calm, they were not winning. I wasn't afraid of these two. My wobbly knees and my basically chattering teeth said otherwise, but I tried my best to keep confidence. Maybe it was the cold, that's what I tried to tell myself anyways. I was too scared to even think about the cold now. However, now, it was all I could think of. I look to my skin slightly to see some small white bumps, I didn't know if they were there before from me being scared or if they were recently formed from me becoming cold all of a sudden.

"You showed your face?" asked Gumball. "After betraying me, the guards and the whole town? What makes you think you're even welcome here?"

"I'm not," I answered. I wasn't welcome in this town anymore, I didn't want to be. I hated it here. Everyone was sick, barbaric under Gumball's rule. No matter what I did they would see Marshall Lee as a monster. It wasn't like I could bring back their loved ones. Besides, even if I could convince them Marshall Lee wasn't half bad, I could tell them Gumball lied, executing their loved ones out of fear. They wouldn't believe me, a little bit at a time, and right now I wanted to know where Cake was."I want to know what you did to my sister. She wasn't a part of what I did, so whatever you're doing to her stop it. She was trying to stop me from releasing Marshall Lee." Gumball studied me, wondering if what I was saying could be true. Yet again, how well did he really know me anymore? It was as if we were strangers now. Not that I wanted to be close to him, but I needed him to know where Cake was at the moment. I bet she was in the dungeons. I would take her place, but Gumball would have every opportunity to rape me again when I was chained down. Like Marshall Lee anyone could do whatever they wanted to me, whatever they pleased. It would be a breeze for Gumball to take advantage of me. No, stop thinking that way. Guards would be witnesses. No! I won't become a prisoner. It would be a whole step backward after getting Marshall Lee out. Pointless, but her kittens. Would it be wrong of me not to take her place? She's got kids, what do I have? I have nothing really to live for, I'm everyone's enemy. Even Flame Prince seemed to be against me now. Lately wherever I am trouble follows close behind. Cake and Marshall Lee could say that over anyone.

"Cake? Well, she's back home with her kittens, stating the very same thing," said Gumball, studding me more carefully. "So you admit to your crime? You admit you broke Aaa's number one criminal out of jail, fighting tons of guards in the process, injuring at least twelve. You admit to this?" Everyone is watching, waiting to see if I was going to confess.

"As soon as you admit to what you did to me," I said. Okay, I know this was rash, bringing up Gumball's rape myself, but what else did I have to lose? I had nothing. I was dead anyways, right? Everyone seems to remember what Marshall Lee had said, giving me a slight advantage. "You admit to yours, and I'll admit to mine." It sounded dumb, really dumb. I was being so stupid, was my mind even monitoring what was coming out of my mouth? Either way, Gumball couldn't figure out what to say to me, not with everyone around us like this, and I mean everyone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said. Okay, time to put on a show.

"You don't remember raping me?" I cried, almost real tears forming in my eyes. "How could you not remember doing something like that, Gumball? It's not like you were drunk either, you did this intentionally! Threatened me and my family too, well I'm not afraid anymore! I'm not!" People stared, not believing a word that came out of my mouth could be an action that Gumball would commit. More tears form in my eyes before they overflow, tears going down my face. "What were you trying to prove?"

"Fionna, stop this, you're going off what Marshall Lee-"

"No! Don't you dare try to go there!" I looked around, to see some people looking at Gumball the same way they were looking at me a while ago, my strategy seemed to be working. For now that is. I didn't know how long I would have people on my side in this argument, but for now it felt pretty good. "You! Shelby, you heard it didn't you? You live right next to our house!" Shelby blushes looking at everyone who was staring at her. There wasn't much to stare at, Shelby was the smallest person in our town. She lived alone in her tiny house, she almost never left, she spent most of her time reading or playing her small voila.

"Excuse me?" she spit out.

"You heard it, every bit, you must of, you live next to us," I said. "Please… You must have heard something."

"Well, I heard some yelling, yes... it didn't sound very pleasant. But that doesn't mean anything like that had to happen. It could have just been some fighting."

"Exactly, Shelby, it didn't have to be something dreadful," said Gumball. "Now you all know me, I would never do something like that." He was starting to make sense to some people it seemed. No, he wasn't winning, he wasn't getting away with this. There was no way he was going to win.

"I could prove it if you want me to! You were stupid enough to leave bruises! They're still there too! I've checked," I said. Actual proof against him.

"There are so many ways you could have gotten them," he said. "Guards, arrest her!" Guards walked up and took my hands, bringing them behind my back.

"Gumball! Stop!"

"No, you have committed a crime worthy of execution, but, seeing how I couldn't bear to see this, two years in the dungeons should set you straight," he said. "Or would you rather have the execution?" Right now I was honestly thinking about it. I didn't want to risk anything. I wanted to run actually, but I had accidently given my demon sword to Marshall Lee. It was in my rabbit cloak, so I was unarmed, everyone here had swords, and at the moment I was tied up, literally. I was about to be shown to the dungeons, when Cake runs out, being told by Chocoberry my fate.

"Fi! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "What's going on?" She claws the ropes of me, picking me up. I smile, resting my face in Cake's soft fur. It felt like a teddy-bear, it was what I needed. She would take care of everything for me. "You're all nuts if you think she's lying. This girl has been through a lot, alright? Sure, one thing might seem rash about her, but how bad could that guy be if _Fionna_ likes him? You all know she'd do what is best for this town, for the innocent. Come on guys, my baby sister?" It was a little embarrassing that she referred to me as her 'baby sister' but whatever got me out of this I would be okay with. As long as Gumball didn't get to do anything to me, as long as he didn't take advantage of me.

"Cake, you said it yourself, you were trying to stop her, but failed. Now, on behave of your kittens lives put Fionna down." People replied in shock, he was threatening little kids. They had nothing to do with this situation. Why would they even be brought up right now? What have they done to anyone? Except adore them too much, but there was no problem with that! No, I wasn't letting him touch them. Not my nephews and my sweet niece. Even if Cake thought Gumball was bluffing I could just tell by the tone in his voice he was serious, and would go after the kittens. He was a monster.

"Cake, let me go," I whispered. "Gumball can't touch your kittens. Please." Cake holds me tighter, refusing to believe any of this was happening. In her world I was still engaged to Gumball, well I still enjoyed that factor in her perfect world, the vampire (Marshall Lee) left because it just went away and her kittens were out playing, in the now safe town. I liked her perfect world it sounded nice. I wanted to like Gumball, he was so nice before. I was still in love with the old Gumball, before Marshall Lee set foot in our town. I can see why she refused to let me go. She holds me tighter, making it hard for me to breathe, but I didn't say anything, give any sign of her starting to hurt me. I couldn't, it would break her heart. She couldn't hurt me after everything Gumball had done. She wouldn't allow him to have me. She wouldn't allow anyone to have me, Marshall Lee maybe, but no one that would hurt me like Marshall Lee did.

"No, Fi! He can't hurt you again," she said tears rolling down her face, some even getting on me, "He can't touch you again! I can't let him!" I try my best to wipe tears from her face, but it was useless, new ones just took their place. It made me feel so bad for her, she was going through so much because of me. Her kittens were in danger. All of this emotional stress was taking a toll on her, even more than me. I couldn't even imagine going through what Cake was going through. So I had to make things right for her, for the kittens. I struggle out of her grasp, kissing her forehead.

"He won't," I said, trying my best to smile, for her. For her only. "I won't let him, alright. You know me, I'm a fighter." Cake looked up, stretching so her muzzle was rubbing against my ear, and her breath almost made me snicker from its tingling feeling.

"Then fight," she whispered.


	13. Taking the advice

Chapter 13 Taking the Advice

I didn't know why Cake thought if I was to put up a fight it would make a difference. There was no way I could escape my sentence. The towns people were not ones for compromising. Even if I had saved them several times it wouldn't get me out of the dungeons. All it did was get me out of execution, which on its own is a real miracle. Although, execution wouldn't be a bad option at the moment, I was scared, I haven't been scared like this in years. The last time I've been this scared was when I was a little girl, when some boys convinced me a period meant I was going to bleed out and die. My father set them straight, and my mother took care of me, and it took a while, but I was finally okay with the thought after she explained everything to me. It was the only time I could remember coming even close to being as scared as I was now. Not even when Marshall Lee had me, when I thought he was going to bite me, at least then I had a grip on the situation and was able to fight him off. Now I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't stop anything.

I try not to look worried as I stare Cake in the eyes, smiling a small smile. She attempts to smile back, wiping tears from her face, but she couldn't manage one. I understood, the circumstances were pretty large. I spin around after taking a deep breath, Cake's words racing through my mind. Fight. Should I? I wasn't armed though, and the last time I wasn't armed going against guards I lost, pretty badly. So would going against ten times more be a great idea? There were citizens around if I needed a human shield. No! These people had nothing to do with anything. I wasn't hurting anyone else. I was turning myself in. For Cake. Even if the possibility of being raped by Gumball was large, it had to be done. Some guards tie me up again, harder this time. The rope cut into my skin, making me bite down on my lip, causing it to bleed. Flame Prince is closing his eyes, I bet he couldn't stand to see me like this. How Gumball was holding up was beyond me. He used to love me. Or I thought he did. How he was treating me like this baffled me. We used to be so close. I'm not lying anymore, I missed it. I missed him so much.

I missed when we were able to sit in front of the fire place, reading or just talking about our day. When we would go see Cake, talking about our futures. When we sat in bed, wrapped around each other, even when it was really hot outside. When his smile wouldn't make my legs feel like jelly. When his smile would melt away any pain. It was just a bonus that he was like the hottest guy in Aaa. Only now my entire outlook on him was one hundred percent different. The old Gumball had to be in the new one somewhere, didn't he? I could see it in his eyes here and there. He wasn't like this, not the Gumball I knew and grew up with. This was a new person who had taken over him, and was winning.

"You're going down without a fight? Good to see so, guards, cell 298," he said. 298? That was the highest secured cell in the dungeons. Even more secured than the one Marshall Lee was in. I gulp, as I am basically shoved to the dungeons through the crowd. I am shoved in front of my house, and the kittens are peering through the windows. I try not to look at them, but their big eyes are hypnotic. They run outside, jumping all over me. Asking what I did. Asking if I was a bad person. Asking if they should get help. I nudge them off, I couldn't take the kittens seeing me like this. They stare at me, taking their place in the snow, as I walk towards the dungeon.

When we reach the dungeon Rambutan allows us to come inside, as we make our way down the steps. This was a whole step backwards since I got Marshall Lee out. In retrospect I took his place willingly. I wondered what he was doing right now. If he was watching everything happen, or if he was home, wishing he had his axe bass. I hear some footsteps running behind the two guards that were escorting me to the cell, they were clumsy, I could hear them trip and run into things behind us, it gave me a small silent laugh. I wondered who it was. It couldn't have been a guard, they were far from clumsy, yet, who else would have permission to come down here? Citizens are restricted entrance into the dungeons. Even if loved ones were held here. So who was following us? When we reach cell 298 I am thrown inside, literally thrown, and picked up before chained to the wall. I could feel the cuffs digging into my wrists. They make sure I'm locked in place before they close the cell door, locking it in all the key holes. I wish I was Cake. I could stretch my hand into a key, making myself free.

Although, I wasn't a magic cat, I didn't have any magic powers, I was a human. One of the last humans that we know of. Marshall Lee even said he hadn't had human blood for hundreds of years, so I was most likely the last one. And this was how I was going down. I knew how they treated prisoners like me. We got fed once every few days if lucky, and bathrooms were not an option. Especially when chained up like I was. It was so disgusting. I don't know how people put up with it. I had to, though. I was going to have to. I had no other option. I wasn't special. Well, that was a lie, no ordinary criminal was put in cell 298, no, you had to be pretty dangerous to be put in cell 298. Only our worst people are put in this cell, and now I was one of them. I was as fitly, dangerous and demeaning as all of them. I was a monster, not as bad as Gumball, now he deserved to be in here, Durian as well. But they were out there, doing glob knows what to the people. Who knows what they were telling them about me, or what they were doing to Cake.

I see the man who was following us, it was Flame Prince. He had run down here, following me. He leans over, taking deep breaths. He was never one for running, but he tried his best. When he comes back up he has his hands on the bars, supporting himself so he could stay up and talk to me.

"Fionna," it was all he could get out of his mouth. He was breathing too heavily. "Gumball… he… he's going to go find Marshall Lee…" My heart stops, Marshall Lee would be caught off guard, but what could I do? I was chained up like a dog. I have always been able to work my way out of situations, but this time I was going to have to face facts, it was over. This was my life. The hero was hated. Shamed, snubbed, hated, shunned. Marshall Lee was going to be killed, and I was here, instead of protecting him like I should be, I wasn't a hero, I was the enemy.

"So? What do you care?" I let my head hang down, as I hear Flame Price brace the bars further.

"So? So! Don't you love him?" My head snaps up, he's got small tears forming in his eyes same as I. Somehow he had gotten the other two guards to leave, it was just Flame Prince and me alone.

"How do you know?" I snapped, causing Flame Prince to stagger back a little. He grabs some keys from his pocket, unlocking the cell, coming in with me. He unchains my hands, accidently letting me fall to the ground. He helps me up, smiling. I hug him, he's been on my side the whole time. I was too dumb to see it. He's been secretly helping me the whole time. Distracting the guards when Cake and I broke Marshall Lee out of prison. There should have been more coming at Marshall Lee and me when I ran out, but it seemed Flame Prince had them nice and distracted. When he tackled me to the ground he must have seen Gumball's rape coming, he must have. Why else would he have been so protective? He has been right there the whole time, there was no way I could thank him. He has done so much for me. Tears roll down my face as he has a hand slowly go down my back, making the shushing sound people make when babies start crying.

"It'll be okay, Fionna," he said softly. "But we need to get going fast if we're going to save that vampire, alright?"I nod, trying to make my eyes stop over flowing, but it wasn't happening. I knew I wasn't alone any more. Except for Cake of course. She's always there for me. Only now, what Flame Prince has done, I'll never be able to repay him. He been there every time I have needed him. I give him a small kiss on the cheek before nodding, regaining myself. He blushes, red filling his face causing me to laugh a little. I needed it, I really did right now.

"How are we going to get out?" I asked. "I bet the entrance is blocked." He nods, but the smile doesn't leave his face. What was he up to? He leads me out of the cell, making our way through some guards. Where was he going? I couldn't hide from guards forever, besides, word would be out soon that I escaped. He leads me into another cell, and I stare at it before I realize, it has a window. Flame Prince takes out a small knife he had in his pocket, cutting the poorly woven bars. We climb out, as we head through allies, making our way back to my house. He said Gumball was going with Durian, Rambutan and some more guards to get Marshall Lee, so my house should be safe.

As he said it was, and as expected guards were running around, looking for me, so we would have to be careful. Cake hugs me, then hugging Flame Prince. I wasn't sure if she knew everything he did for me or not, but she was rather grateful. We had to be quiet, Cake said it took a lot of explaining before she could get the kittens to sleep. I understood, they saw a lot today for their age. We gathered some weapons we could find, some knives, swords, and even my old bow. It worked well, but I had forgotten it even existed when I got my new sword. I wish I would have known of that every time I went hunting, no matter. It would come in handy now. Flame Prince hands me a cloak, it was rather similar to my rabbit cloak, except it was pure black, unlike my old one that was a darker shade of grey. I accepted this, but once I got to Marshall Lee's house I wanted my old one back. Cake puts a paw on my shoulder, seeing how scared I was, running it down my cheek.

"Don't you worry, Baby, I bet Marshall Lee's just fine. He's not completely defenseless you know," she said smiling. "That man is amazing at fighting if he is good enough to beat you." I smile, that was true. Marshall Lee was a pretty good fighter, but as demonstrated earlier he couldn't take too many highly trained men at once. He was good, but not that good. I just hoped it would be enough until we got to his house to help him.

We sneak out, running through the town, dogging guards left and right. No one saw me, but Flame Prince was seen a few times, but he was able to talk his way out of it, seeing how he was able to watch the streets for people out after curfew. Why he decided to help me was a mystery, but I was so glad he did. I would still be in that cell without him. I would have been in that cell for two years as Marshall Lee was killed by Gumball and his men as the kittens wondered if they should hate me or not. I shake the thought from my mind. It was going to be okay, Flame Prince was on our side. He was helping. Thanks to him I had a fighting chance, and I was going to fight.

We get to the gates, but there were guards watching the perimeter. We had to be careful how we did this. Flame Prince went up to one of the guards and started talking to him about how I had escaped, and tried to show him to the dungeons, thank glob the guard fell for it. He ran, a long with some of the other ones, telling Flame Prince to watch the gates for them. It was a good thing Flame Prince wasn't a true guard, he would have been told to go with them. Thanks to Flame Prince we get over the bridge by Cake stretching us over, and we run to Marshall Lee's house. I see tracks from guards, horses, people on foot, and a small carriage. No doubt Gumball was in it, possibly Durian.

We keep going, until we reach Marshall Lee's house. We were fast, thanks to Cake, and the guards hadn't gotten to Marshall Lee's house. Although, I expected they would be there soon. I run inside, causing Marshall Lee to jump before realizing it was me. Flame Prince and Cake come behind me, not caring I hug him, glad to see we got to him in time. Glad to see he was still alive, and Gumball hadn't lid a finger on him. Tears of joy run down my face, I thought for sure we'd be too late. We took an awful long time getting our stuff together, so I assumed the worst. I was so happy I was wrong. So happy I had Cake and Flame Prince on my side.

"Bunny, I think it's time you introduce me to your friends," he said, trying to get me to stop crying. I nod, turning to Cake and Flame Prince, who were standing there awkwardly.

"Right, this is my big sister Cake and a close friend of mine, Flame Prince," I said, getting a hold on myself. Flame Prince studies Marshall Lee, before shaking his hand in a greeting. Cake hugs him, causing Marshall Lee to blush a dark grey, a real dark grey.

"Thank you," she said. "For making my baby sister so happy." Marshall Lee smiles, patting Cake's head, not sure what else to do with her wrapped around him.

"You're welcome? Bunny, what's going on?" he asked. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"They're coming for you," I said. "Gumball, Durian, Rambutan, and at least fifty other guards. Thank glob Durian's direction isn't the greatest, but we need to get you somewhere safe, Marshall Lee. Gumball's leading the way, so it can't be a good thing. Cake, Flame Prince and I think they're coming here to kill you, and we can't have that happen. We just can't."

"Doesn't your sister have kids? She shouldn't be here," said Marshall Lee. "I mean, cat, I appreciate it, but you need to get back." Cake smiles, but seems to be shocked Marshall Lee is trying to do what was best for her. Even if it mean giving up protection, he didn't want getting her hurt, for her kids.

"Look, vampire, it's for my sister, I'm not going anywhere, you got that?" she asked smiling.

"We don't have time for this, grab what you need, anything you have to let you survive in sunlight, a cloak, a hat, anything, we need to get going, the guards and Gumball will be here any minute, alright?" asked Flame Prince, trying to hurry us along. Marshall Lee nods, and he goes off to get some things, Cake following him so she could carry his stuff. I hated to admit it, but Marshall Lee was right, Cake needed to get back to town. She had her children to think of. What if she got killed out here? It would be my fault, I am the only reason she is out here, she just said so. The kittens would be motherless, and Lord Monochromicorn couldn't handle them, she needed to get back.

When Marshall Lee and Cake come back Marshall Lee has my rabbit cloak, which Cake shoves in a pouch she had stretched, filled with things for Marshall Lee. He has his red cloak on and his skeleton boots, his bat belt and my demon sword, which I let him use. I had enough for right now, and he was unarmed. Just as we were about to leave Cake picks up the sound of a carriage and some horses, Gumball was coming fast, we couldn't go out the front door, he'd see us. I'd bet he was surrounding the house, but we had to get out somehow. After everything that had happened today I am not taking another step backwards, like I had told Cake earlier, I am a fighter. This time I'm taking her advice, I'm fighting, rather I win or lose, I'm not going down easy this time. I'm sick of it, Marshall Lee is going to be safe and my sister is getting back to her kids if it is the last thing I do.


	14. Private

Chapter 14 Private

"Shit, we need another way out!" stated Flame Prince, being calmer than I was at the moment. I was so afraid of losing Marshall Lee, Flame Prince and Cake I couldn't say or do anything productive to the situation. The solution of another door was so simple, I needed to stay calm and focus. Everything was going to be okay. Gumball was never really a fighter. The guards couldn't catch Marshall Lee, he could float, but he wouldn't leave us alone to defend for ourselves. He isn't like that, sadly. I just know he wouldn't leave, even if he was going to die if he stayed and tried to help. "Marshall Lee, did you have any brains while making this house to give it a backdoor?"

"Um… I'm not sure," he confessed. "I'll look around, this place doesn't have any windows, so if we needed to we could make a hole in the wall, but that would be too loud." Flame Prince and Marshall Lee were looking around for a backdoor while Cake was beside me, looking to me as if I had just been bawling. She takes my hand in her paw, smiling.

"I can hear them; they're only coming from the front from what I hear, so if there is a back door we'll be okay. Isn't that good news, Fionna?" asked Cake trying to make me feel better. I can't lie. It made me feel a little better I suppose. That meant going out a backdoor would work, but if we didn't we'd have to face all new problems. Marshall Lee's house was windowless, and it would be too loud to just break a hole in the wall like Marshall Lee said.

"How many?" I asked. "How many guards are there?" I asked curiously. Cake laughed, extending her ear to the door using her stretching powers, trying to concentrate. Finally she brings her ear back to normal, shrugging. "Can't tell, eh? It's alright, Cake. If things go okay we won't have to face them. So we'll be fine." Cake smiles, as we wait for the boys to come back. When they do they confirmed there wasn't a backdoor, so we were in some trouble. Marshall Lee had gathered some things, however. Magic first aid kit items, like the magic goo he used for my broken rib. So we had things like that, I couldn't tell what most of it was since it was written in some weird symbols, but Marshall Lee said he would be able to tell what was what, so that was good. Although, we couldn't get anywhere of we were stuck in Marshall Lee's house.

"Guys, they're coming closer, I mean, real close, want to just have me bust a hole in the wall and get it on with it?" asked Cake curiously. I'm scared as ever now, we might get caught, well, we'd put up one hell of a fight, that's for sure. After everything we were not going down easy. No one was throwing in the towel this time. Not again, it's all we've been doing lately. I've done it, Cake has basically done it, and Marshall Lee has done it as well. No, not this time, not only were we going to fight, we had to win. We absolutely had to. The thought of losing kept running through my head. Marshall Lee dead on the ground, Cake being separated from her kids, Flame Prince jailed and I would be back in cell 298. Before I knew it I had small white bumps on my skin, my lip was quivering and my knees were shaking again. I hated being scared. It was a sign of weakness. Although now I couldn't help it, small tears form in my eyes, and Marshall Lee stops, realizing my state as he was trying to work something out with Cake and Flame Prince.

He comes over, stopping the conversation all together, putting his arms around me. I hug him tightly, tears flowing down my face. I'm starting to make disgusting hiccupping sounds when I start crying, and I hated it. Not that I could get myself to stop, though. If anything it kept getting worse since I couldn't get the thought of losing Marshall Lee out of my head. I could feel Cake hugging my legs, rubbing her head against my legs, her cat coming out more rather than her human like personality.

"Bunny, stop it, everything's going to work out, Cake is going to get us out," said Marshall Lee softly. "It'll be okay, nothing's going to happen to me. Alright?" I nod, still hanging on to him tightly. I feel him pick me up, humming that tune again. The one he was humming in the cave. It felt so familiar. Cake goes to a spot Flame Prince had cleared by moving Marshall Lee's table and chairs and starts digging at the stick made wall. There were layers and layers of sticks, then I could hear them. Gumball and the guards. The carriages, the horses and the people on foot. I could hear them all. That must have meant they were very close, making me nervous.

"Done! Done! I'm done," said Cake excitedly. She stretches her arm across the house, grabbing Marshall Lee's bag, as we head out of Marshall Lee's house. I was still being carried by Marshall, still crying and still afraid. I felt so bad, I was just more weight for him to have on his shoulders, literally. He was floating, however, so it did make me feel a little better, not to mention his strength that still impresses me. I was just happy it was night, it just made things slightly easier. We needed every advantage we could get. We had so many disadvantages. The number of people we would have to face if we came head to head with them was a disadvantage, but we got away and they have no idea where, advantage. Yet, they were on horses, and we were on foot, disadvantage, but Cake could stretch if we needed to. That gave me an idea. One that would make things so much easier.

"Stretch into something that can go faster!" I said, feeling contributive to everyone seeing how I was doing relatively nothing. Cake nods, turning into what looked like to be a big horse. We all climb on, and she takes off, making things go faster. Marshall Lee sets me down, in front of him, but still his arms were around me. Where were we even going? Did Cake have a destination in mind? It wasn't like we could run to the ends of the earth, other towns were close by, their tolerance for vampires were the same as ours. I've been to our closest neighboring town before, it's called Ooo. They are nice people, but it's not that impressive. Their guards are strong, and we've had a peace treaty for as long as I can remember. So they would gladly help us with Marshall Lee if needed. So we would have to be careful.

Cake takes us to a small spring, there was a waterfall there, one with a cave. I can remember discovering it. Cake and I were little, our father had taken us into the forest secretly to go play. Even if Cake wasn't a huge fan of water she went swimming with me, and we adventured into the waterfall, not knowing of the cave. We went to get soaked, but instead we were in a nice and semidry cave. No one else knew of this place that we knew of, so it was always our secret place, I was glad we found it. Marshall Lee would be safe there, no one knew of it to our knowledge.

She goes through the water, stretching higher so Marshall Lee, Flame Prince and I didn't get wet before forming a small umbrella over our heads going into the small cave. Going inside it was smaller than I remembered, I was a little kid after all, so it would have seemed bigger to me back then. It was big enough to hold all four of us, so we'd be fine. Cake sets us all down on the cold rock floor before joining us, emptying her small pouch. Weapons, food, medical supplies and clothes spilled on the ground. We all seem to relax, I know I did. We were safe for now.

"Cake, go home, you did enough, we need you to be safe for your kittens," I whispered. "Please! You can come back, you know you can, but people will start to wonder. Please, Cake, you've done more than enough!" Cake smiles, shaking her head. "What if they're taken away because of you? You heard what Gumball said! On behalf of your kittens' lives! Cake, it's gone on far enough, please! For my nephews and my niece!" Cake smiles, looking to the mouth of the cave, watching the water from the waterfall flow over the mouth, hiding us all successfully.

"You're probably right, Fionna," said Cake sighing. "I'm coming back though, I hope you know that. You may trust Marshall Lee, but if this is the guy you like then I have to make sure he's good enough for you. So I will be back!" I laugh a little, hugging her close. I hoped she'd be safe going back, for her kittens at least. She waves before going though, making sure no guards were around. So it was just Marshall Lee, Flame Prince and me now.

"Before you say anything I have nothing to go back for," said Flame Prince. "Seriously, nothing. No girl, no family, no anything. I'm staying here, you got that?" I smile, nodding. I look to Marshall Lee who laughs as well.

"Same goes for me," he said. We all laugh a little, before we hear horses racing, causing all of us to fall silent. A carriage is being pulled, but stops right at the small spring. I hear the door open, and Gumball jump to the ground. As quietly as we could we scoot to the very end of the small cave, huddled together. It was a good thing Cake was gone now, in case he knew where we were. Maybe he was just getting a drink, right? This spring had always had delicious water. I hear Gumball wade his way in after a few minutes, but he didn't seem to be gaining any progress on going any closer to us. He didn't go by the waterfall at all. After what seemed to be ages I could hear him get out of the water before the carriage went away. Everyone simultaneously gave a sigh of relief. The tense roared back up when horses and men on foot ran by, making us all jump. Then after a while it all stopped, becoming quiet once again.

Flame Prince scoots over, still wanting to stay in the end of the cave for less of a chance of being spotted when they came back around. He gets us some food, more like him and me, while Marshall Lee had to go without. I offered to cut myself for him, but he would allow it. Even Flame Prince, seeing how we were rescuing him it wouldn't seem right to just let him starve, but he insisted he was fine and could wait a few days before feeding again. It made Flame Prince and me feel bad that we couldn't provide anything, but he wouldn't accept our blood, so it wasn't like we didn't try for him. Still, we were eating and he went without.

Flame Prince and I had an apple each, not wanting to eat anything else, leaving it in a corner of the cave, too afraid to exit. Too paranoid thinking a guard would be waiting for us. I wondered if Cake got home safely. I hoped she did, her kids and her husband needed her. No matter how much I wanted Cake by my side her kids needed her more. She needed to be home so no one would question her. So no one would take her kids away. She would be devastated. So I couldn't let it happen.

I rest my head on Marshall Lee's chest, and I hear small sounds coming from his stomach, that liar, he was hungry. I didn't say anything though, even if I did want to provide some blood for him so he didn't starve. Then he stands up, going to our supplies that were on the floor, picking up my rabbit cloak, then coming to me. I take of the one I had on, putting on my old one. He must have seen me look to it every once in a while. I didn't even care Gumball helped make it, it was a memory of the old him, and Cake helped as well, so I mostly thought of that. He has me in his lap, his arms around me as he continues to hum that tune. Finally I hear him whisper some lyrics, and I couldn't believe it. He knew my father's lullaby. It has been sleepy kitties this whole time. I don't know how I couldn't recognize it. How did he know it? Sure, he must be pretty old, he said he was hundreds of years old, but where did he hear the lullaby?

"Sleepy kitties," I whispered. "How?"

"I'm a thousand years old, Fionna," he said smiling. "Besides, I helped with the music." My father's lullaby, originated with Marshall Lee? "You look confused, here, let me explain. You know how I said I dated a witch? Well, long story short she was working on a sleeping spell, and needed my help. She wanted to make it innocent and childish, some music as well. Being a witch she was able to work in the spell's power. I'm surprised that thing still lingers, it works for mortals I have heard, I never knew the spell was that powerful. How do you know it?"

"My father sang it to me all the time when I was a little kid, he made a music box and everything, I didn't know it was really spell, I thought that was a myth," I said. "I never would have thought you were the one who helped make the song. My father absolutely loved that song." Marshall Lee laughs.

"Yeah, I'm just that good," he said smiling. He sings it softly so only I could hear, so he didn't put Flame Prince to sleep. I on the other hand could use it. He sings it and I was surprised on how good he was. Better than Gumball, not better than my father, though, still he was pretty good. It was soothing enough to allow me to sleep, no matter how stressful the situation. I fall asleep in his arms, and wake up the same way, thank glob. I see Flame Prince half passed out and half-awake while Marshall Lee was stroking my hair, and his hand jerked when I moved my head. "Dude, you can sleep now, Bunny and I got watch."

"Oh my, were you waiting on me, Flame Prince? I am so sorry!" I said feeling pretty guilty. He just nods before dozing off.

"He wouldn't have been helpful if something happened anyway, too tired," said Marshall Lee smiling. I sigh, getting up, going to the supplies. "What are you doing? You're not cutting yourself are you? I told you, I'm not taking your blood, Fionna!" I shake my head, before finding a small cup. I go to the mouth of the cave before filling it with water from the waterfall, and sit down by Marshall Lee. He sighs in relief, glad I wasn't cutting myself for him.

"Is it a new day?" I asked curiously.

"Yep," he said. "You slept a lot. I don't need sleep, so I'm okay."

"Like you don't need to eat?" I asked doubtfully. "Your mouth lies but your stomach doesn't."

"Like my mouth my stomach never shuts up," he said laughing. "You'd be glad to hear nothing bad happened. Nothing at all. No one went by or anything. It got pretty calm once you fell asleep, Fire boy just kind of talked to me, not much happened."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Um… you," he said blushing. "That's alright, isn't it?" I nod, and it seems to make him feel better. I take a sip from the cup, I forgot how pure the water tasted here, how delicious it was, just for water that it is. It wasn't Gumball's tea, but it's fine. I'd make do. It's not like I expected much. Marshall Lee puts his right arm around me, and I scoot closer to him. Right now everything seemed okay, like everything was going to be alright. "We're staying here until the guards go back, that way we know they will have gone back to the town, maybe wait a day, I think it would be smart. What do you think, Fionna?"

"Where are we going?" I asked. "What is the point in running away? You aren't welcome anywhere! So why would we even run anywhere? I mean, I get it, you'll die, but where will anyone accept you but your kingdom, Marshall Lee? Where?"

"You do," he said. "You're the first person in hundreds of years who does, you, Cake and Fire boy there. Down there, down in hell, everyone's just the same. Everyone's a monster, no one cares. It's terrible, I know somewhere I won't have to hide from society. You'll see Fionna." I nod, but I doubted I'll see. Who wants a half demon vampire in their town? Ooo certainly won't take that. However, I cannot blame him for not wanting to live in hell. I bet it was terrible.

"What about your family?" I asked.

"I have no one but my mother now, and we grew apart long ago, as far as family goes, I consider you the last of it," he said making me blush. He considered me family? I smile, then try to hide it by taking another sip of water.

"Bleh, I want to take a bath, I stink," I said smelling myself. "But I'm too afraid I'll be seen by guards, you know?"

"I now you stink, that's for sure," he said smiling.

"Hey! I have saved you a few times, running from guards, getting all stinky!"

"Oh excuses, excuses. You can wash yourself at nightfall, so if you hear someone they won't see you and you can just go underwater or something." That wasn't a half bad idea, actually. It wasn't all that bright out from what I could tell either, nightfall certainly was coming up soon.

"Now don't you look at me," I said. "While I don't have clothes on." Marshall Lee sighed, making me laugh a little. "You have to promise!"

"But that isn't any fun!" he said. "Please!"

"No!" I laughed. "I went through one uncomfortable and sexual experience I am not ready for another one!" It was meant half as a joke, but it sure shut Marshall Lee up and he didn't bug me about it again, that was for sure. Nightfall came sooner than expected. I went to the water fall, nothing covering my bare body but my cloak. I go under the waterfall, putting my cloak on the bank of the stream. I wade into the water, the cold making me shiver and want to squeal like a little girl. The water was really cold, but I had to ignore it. I kept looking around, hoping guards wouldn't come by. No wild animals either.

I work quick and quietly, and I found myself looking to the mouth of the cave making sure Marshall Lee didn't sneak a peek. I do my best to wash the stink away without soap or anything, but it'd be okay, I was cleaner. Bruises covered my body, and the cut on my arm with the sword stung when entering water, but I washed it, making sure it didn't get infected. Marshall Lee offered the goo, but I didn't want to waste it on something stupid like this. What if someone broke their leg? That would really come in handy. We couldn't use it on silly little things like a cut.

The water seemed to be getting colder and colder the longer I stayed in, but I powered through it, making sure I cleaned myself to the best I could. I grab my cloak, putting it around me before darting into the cave with Marshall Lee and Flame Prince.

"You didn't look at me did you?" I asked. He didn't answer me, he was just staring, his face was dark grey. I look down, I had forgotten to tie my cloak and Marshall Lee saw everything. I squeal turning around, making Marshall Lee snicker. "It's not funny, that's private!" I expected so many rude yet oddly funny jokes to come out of his mouth, but they didn't.

"Sorry, I know, but it wasn't entirely my fault you know," he said. I could just imagine the smirk on his face.

"I know, glob, just forget you even saw that."


	15. Caves

Chapter 15 Caves

"You got extra clothes to change into?" asked Marshall Lee curiously. I shook my head, going back to the clothes I changed out of. He walks over looking through some of the things on the ground. He hands me a shirt of his, smiling. "It's not much, but it's better than your dirty ones, right?" I nod, taking the shirt, but it still meant I had to wear my dirty pants, but it wasn't as bad is it could be. At least it could have been worse.

Marshall Lee spins around, respecting my privacy. It took my cloak off then quickly on my bra and underwear, still thinking that Marshall Lee could spin around. Sure, I knew he said he wouldn't turn around, but I knew him. It sounded like something he would do when I didn't expect it. I put on the shirt he gave me; it was just a plain blood red t-shirt. It wasn't that bad. I slipped it on, and it went down, covering everything I needed it to, but to be safe I wanted to put on my pants. I go over to Marshall Lee, and poke him, causing him to turn around.

"Thanks for the shirt, Marshall," I said blushing. "It's not all that bad either."

"Yeah, you don't look that bad in red," he said smiling. "I'll have to remember that." I blush, looking back to the mouth of the cave.

"When do you think we'll be able to leave? Where can we go?" I asked.

"Well, like I said, once they go by again, heading back to Aaa, and I have no idea. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"No, what about your kingdom?"

"No! Bunny, I told you why I can never go back there!" I guess he was right, it did sound terrible down there, I can't blame him.

"Well, what about that cave we were in with Durian? You could build another house there. It would take a while, but if Flame Prince and I helped we could get a small one level house done quickly, right?" I asked trying to get some ideas out of the way before actually coming up with a good one. It's always how I've come up with good ideas, running through terrible ideas before even coming close to an expectable one.

"That's a good idea," he said thinking about it. What? He actually liked that idea? "That might work. Good idea, Bunny." He pats my head, like a dog.

"Not really," I said.

"No, really, who else knew of that cave but you?"

"Now Durian, Rambutan and Limoncillo. So three more people," I said smiling.

"Gah, fine, whatever, Fionna, but I think we should go with it. It's a good idea, Bunny." I laugh, as he put an arm around me. "I think that the cave would be great. I wouldn't have to worry about sunlight either you know. So it would be fantastic. You and me, living in that cave. Your sister would know where to find us since she wanted to investigate me and everything."

"What makes you think I would want to live with you?" I asked laughing. "Maybe I want to work things out back at my town. I like it there, I grew up there, even if something bad did happen I do want to try to work things out. Okay? Marsh, seriously."

"How can you do that, Bunny? Seriously, how can you work things out now? I think you've gone too far to recover from this," said Marshall Lee. "Other than close friends like your sister and Fire boy over there. How many people are like that and will forgive you or think were supporting you the whole time. You saw how quickly those people switched sides. It's a lost cause."

"But… but I love it there, Marshall…" I said tears coming into my eyes. "It's my home. You might be able to switch homes all the time but I can't, okay?" Marshall Lee nods, sitting back down, and I sit with him. "I'm sorry, Marshall, but I don't think that I could live with you in a cave, but we could get the house done together. I know Flame Prince will help."

"I will change your mind, I know I will," he said sitting back. He closed his eyes, he lied about not being tired too, I could tell. He was starting to fall asleep from what I could tell. After a few minutes he was sleeping, and all I could do was watch the mouth of the cave, the water falling in front of the entrance. It was pretty boring for a few hours. I was alone, and I didn't want to say anything or do anything. I didn't want to wake up Flame Prince or Marshall Lee, they were both pretty tired. They were tired because of me too, so I didn't want to be the one to wake them up. I was the only reason they were so tired, and because of me Marshall Lee was running from the guards and Gumball. I showed the guards to his house, I allowed him to be captured. I wished I could have gone back and changed what happened, but I guess I never would have seen how bad Gumball was and to see how Marshall Lee was a great guy. How I should appreciate Flame Prince some more and how much Cake has always been there for me. It could be worse, Marshall Lee could be dead, or Cake could have been separated from her kittens. Well, I wasn't sure of that yet, for all I know she had been separated from her kittens, but there was no way to be sure of that. I couldn't get in touch with her to find out for myself.

I go blank when I hear horses running above us, shaking the whole cave. Marshall Lee and Flame Prince wake up, and we scrunch up together again. It was almost an instinct for us to come together at the end of the cave. I won't lie. It was nice. I was sand-witched between Marshall Lee and Flame Prince right now, and it made me feel safer than being all alone or with just one of them. It made me feel better. Although I wish it didn't have to because of guards scaring us like this. The thought of one of them finding out about us hiding in the small cave scared us so much. After everything we could be caught like this. What made me so scared into thinking we were going to get caught all the time? Was it I loved him that much? It was the only reason I could come up with. Not that I minded it, liking Marshall Lee, not being scared into the point in wanting to throw up. I kept it down somehow, but I was still shaking. Marshall Lee and Flame Prince both had their arms around me, trying to calm me down, then the worst happened. I heard guards running into the water, causing my stomach to turn in all sorts of directions.

"Shhh, shhh, it'll be okay, it'll be okay," whispered Marshall Lee. "We'll be fine!" I nod, biting down on my finger so I didn't let out a small scream. What if one saw us? What if _Gumball_ saw us? Now I really had to keep my vomit down. It was hard, though, stress was fighting hard. Right now I could say it was winning. Then I hear Gumball calling the guards back, and they retreat from the water going back to the horses and guards running away, making my stomach feel a little better. A lot better, really. They were leaving, so it would be okay. Right? "See, what did I say, Bunny?" I smile and kiss his cheek, resting my head on his shoulder.

"We should stay still for a few more minutes, just in case," whispered Flame Prince. I nod, he was right. We wanted to be safe, and those last few minutes dragged on, we were scared that guards would come back, knowing we were here. It scared me so much thinking about it. After a few minutes we convinced ourselves it was okay to move again. I still wasn't entirely sure it was okay, but Marshall Lee looked outside, making sure everything was okay, and it was. It was just for me too. I get up, and walk over to the mouth of the cave with him, Flame Prince joins us too.

"I wonder if we'll be okay now," I whispered.

"I bet we'll be just fine, Bunny," said Marshall Lee. "Nothing's going to happen to us. Enough has happened already, we've been delft enough, so we should have some good luck coming our way." I laugh, luck didn't exist. If it did I really needed some.

"Marshall, in that magical medical pack of yours do you have anything for nausea in that bag?" I asked. Marshall Lee studied me, before just about running to the ground, looking through the small pack for something for me, Flame Prince joins him as I sit down, trying not to totally puke over everything. "Marsh…"

"I'm looking, Bunny, I'm looking," he said searching through the bag. "I don't think I got it, I didn't think I needed it. I don't think I brought it…"

"What color is it?" asked Flame Prince trying to be of some help.

"I think it's a blue," he said. "it has a blue label, yeah, yeah, it does…" He said searching some more. "Bunny, you going to be okay?" I hang my head down, the fear still eating me from the inside. I didn't know if I was going to be okay or not. I still felt it turning in my stomach, trying to work its way into my throat. Marshall Lee comes to me, having his hand go in circles on my back. What was it with everyone trying to do that to me when I was nauseous? It wasn't helping much. My nausea was just as bad. Flame Prince looks up, holding a small bottle.

"Is this it, Marshall Lee? Is this what you were talking about?" Flame Prince comes over to us, handing the bottle to Marshall Lee. He nods, handing it to me.

"Yeah, here, Bunny, a sip should do the trick," he said. I took it, taking a sip. It made it worse for a minute or two, but then it went down. It made me want to chug the whole thing so it wouldn't come back. "You okay, Bunny?" I shrug, putting the top back on the bottle giving it back to him. "I should keep this at close hand, or do you think you're going to be okay?" I shrug, I didn't know. If something like this happened again I was going to need it, but if our theories were right then it would be fine, but if they weren't, I was defiantly going to be the bottle again.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay, Fionna?" asked Flame Prince.

"I don't know!" I said.

"You need anything?" asked Marshall Lee. I shake my head again, I wasn't going to need anything right now. "Fionna…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I wasn't convincing either of them, I wasn't even convincing myself. That itself was sad. "I am going to be fine. Okay? Just, I'm going to go lay down, okay? Try to sleep a little." Marshall Lee nods, as I crawl over to the corner of the cave, trying to go to sleep. I am followed by Flame Prince and Marshall Lee. I didn't entirely mind. Marshall Lee kisses me, running his hand through my hair.

"Goodnight, Fio," he said smiling.

"Yeah, wake me if something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen, Bunny. When you wake up we'll head for the cave, alright?" I nod, closing my eyes, trying to relax. I hear Flame Prince and Marshall Lee walk away to the mouth of the cave, talking about me and what could be wrong with me. I try not to listen to them, but it was all about me, but it was about me, and it was coming from the both of them.

"So what do you think is wrong with her?" whispered Flame Prince.

"I don't know, probably stress," whispered Marshall Lee. "That's what I think it is anyways, why do you think it's something else?" What else would they think it is? Isn't stress enough? What was Flame Prince trying convince Marshall Lee was wrong with me? Or was it Marshall Lee that was trying to make Flame Prince come up with a list of possible things that were wrong with me? Either way I didn't like it, but I kept quiet and continued listening until I was able to fall asleep.

"Well I don't know, Marshall Lee. You're hundreds of years older than I am, what do you think it could be?" asked Flame Prince.

"I told you, I am pretty sure it's stress," he said. "You of all people know what she is going through, it's just overwhelming." That's when I fell asleep, and I wasn't able to hear any more of their conversation. I didn't know if I wanted to or not, but I didn't have a choice now. Whatever they continued talking about I wasn't going to know what it was they were talking about me for. It made me angry, only because it was me. I should be able to know what they thought was wrong with me. Although Marshall Lee was probably right, stress was most likely what was wrong. Things have been pretty crazy lately.

I wake up and the boys are still there, but they were silent now. I sit up, and Flame Prince spins around. Marshall Lee does as well, they're both smiling, and everything was cleaned up, but the bottle for the anti-nausea bottle was right by their side. Marshall Lee comes over, helping me up.

"You feeling okay?" asked Flame Prince. "You ready to go to the caves? You feeling up to it?" I nod, I was feeling fine. I walk to the mouth of the cave, Marshall Lee has one of my hands and Flame Prince has the other.

"You're sure, Fionna?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Glob, Marshall Lee, I'm fine. What happened to Bunny?" I asked smiling.

"Sorry, Bunny, you're sure you're up to going to the cave?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Yes, I am certain that I am feeling fine, come on, let's go," I said, taking Marshall Lee and Flame Prince out of the cave, going to find a bigger and safer one.


	16. Badgering

Chapter 16 Badgering

We exit the safety of the cave, and we survey the area. Now I was pretty sure I was going to need the bottle later, just by the feeling I had now. Although, everything seemed okay. We didn't see any guards or horses. Gumball's carriage was nowhere to be seen. I was just being paranoid, we were going to be okay now. I just wished my stomach would listen to reasoning. I look to Marshall Lee who smiled, obviously just trying not to make me worry. I look back in front of us, looking where we were, it wasn't that far of a walk to the caves. We would be safer there, right? What if there was an ambush? No, they would have checked for us there already, right? Oh my glob, what if they were there waiting for the three of us? No! We were going to be safe there! So said my mind anyways. Damn my stomach.

"Bunny, you okay?" asked Marshall Lee worriedly. "You need me to carry you?" I shake my head, I didn't need anyone to support me. I could walk on my own. It sounded like the one last thing I could do on my own. I couldn't be alone anymore without almost throwing up, thinking Gumball would come and get me, while I never knew if guards were waiting, wanting to kill Marshall Lee. Or the worst, if Flame Prince was going to turn around and turn us in. Okay, now I knew my paranoia was getting to me. Flame Prince wasn't going to turn on us. He has been helping this entire time. He has risked too much. He was on our side.

"Fionna, you're sure?" asked Flame Prince.

"Guys, stop babying me! I am fine!" I said, stopping. "Look, I know you guys are worried about me, but I am fine! It's stress okay? It's been this way ever since Gumball raped me okay? I'm not going to be the same, alright? Sorry if you were expecting my strongest side, but I think it's just about gone you two. Sorry if I disappointed you." Marshall Lee and Flame Prince looked shocked, but their arms went around me anyways.

"Sorry, Fionna, we didn't know we were bothering you," sighed Marshall Lee. "We were only worried."

"I know, I know, it was just starting to annoy me, maybe I could do things on my own if you guys weren't always badgering me to allow you to help," I said. They both nodded, taking their arms off me. "No, please keep them there. I didn't mean that." Then they laugh, putting them back like I had asked. I swear they were both kids at heart. It was the kind of humor I needed right now. The carefree attitude, but it wasn't completely carefree. Obviously given the situation we had to be extremely careful, but I swear at times these two forgot about it just to make me smile. I loved that about those two, but I feared it might get us caught one of these times. One of them would go too far and get us caught, I know it, but I didn't say anything. I was pretty sure we'd be fine.

We get to the cave and thank glob it was safe. No one was there waiting for us. I sigh in relief as we enter. We sit down by a small flow of water that surrounded a small dry area of the cave, where we would build Marshall Lee's house. I sigh, looking outside, we were exposed if anyone came by. It was so easy just to drop in and check, unlike the waterfall where almost knew of. The waterfall at least made me feel safer. No matter, the cave would be alright. It could be worse, we could be plain out in the open. So we had the cave for some kind of protection. It would be alright I suppose.

Flame Prince goes out, taking my bow with him going to hunt. I stay in the cave with Marshall Lee, I didn't have the courage to leave the cave, but it made me feel bad that Flame Prince was leaving to go hunting on his own. I had no idea how good he even was with a bow. All I knew he didn't even know how to work one. It would be okay, though. The worst that could happen is he doesn't know how to shoot and doesn't get us any meat, right? Then Marshall Lee would go hungry again, Flame Prince had to get some kind of meat, he just had to, for Marshall Lee.

"So, you think this cave will work for me, huh?" asked Marshall Lee trying to make conversation. I shrug, it would work, but I don't think it would hide him from guards very well. "Look, Bunny, Flame Prince and I have been talking, and… we don't think you should go back to Aaa."

"I told you, I have to! For Cake, and just so I can show Gumball he hasn't won! I am not afraid of him!" lies poured out of my mouth. I couldn't be in the same room with him without losing a meal. Marshall Lee sighed, looking to the mouth of the cave.

"You don't always have to be so strong, Fionna," he said. "There are some things you can't win, that you can't beat. Flame Prince it would be best for your health-"

"What would you know? Wouldn't it be better for me to face him so I won't be so paranoid anymore?" Tears roll down my face, and Marshall Lee's blushing now. I can see how concerned he was under all his grey blood, though. "Marshall, I need to, it's something I need to do. Like how you had to run away from your kingdom for reasons. I just need to go and show him I'm not afraid. It is all he wants, I know."

"Bunny, listen, I'm not saying you're afraid, I am saying look what he's doing to you! If it wasn't for this magic stuff you wouldn't even be able to leave my side. Or anyone's side for that matter. Please, we both think it's for the best." I sigh, he wasn't letting this go was he? One thing was for sure, my stomach sure seemed to agree with him. I hated that so much, a small part of me agreed with him. Based off everything that has happened between me and Aaa really made sense to want to stay away, but I had friends there. Well, I _had_ friends. I'm not sure if the ones I had left still considered me their friends.

"I get it, I do," I said. "I'll wait a little while, when Cake tells me it would be best to return, alright?" Marshall Lee nods, feeling a little better about my answer. For now I would be able to have him stop badgering me about it. He was worried about me. So I took it, but I didn't like it. It was rather quiet until Flame Prince came back, and he had someone with him. Cake. I run up to her, and she hugs me. Marshall Lee and Flame Prince smile, happy to see me happy again. "I am so happy to see that you are okay! How are the kittens? Are they alright?" Cake nods, making tears start to flow down my face. Her kittens were safe, they weren't going to be taken away from her. I was glad she came back, I now knew she was okay and so were her kids. It made me feel so much better.

"The kittens are fine, worried about you, actually," she informed me. "And Marshall Lee here." Cake preached into a pouch she had stretched, throwing Marshall Lee some bloody meat. "It's not a lot, but I figured you could use it, you know?" Marshall Lee nods, inspecting it. "I know it's gross. I'm sorry."

"It's great, Cake, thanks," he said, turning around so no one had to see him suck the blood form the meat, but we could all hear it. It made us all tense, but we tried not to pay attention to it. He needed it to live, so we had to deal with it.

"So, what did you tell the kittens about me, then? You had to tell them something," I said.

"Nothing really, just that you were out adventuring," said Cake. "Still, they worry. The town's on total lockdown looking for you. It's pretty bad, and Gumball recently came back, and he is not happy. Flame Prince, it would be wise if you lied low for a while."

"Do you think I'll be able to come back?" I asked curiously.

"Fi, are you kidding? After everything that has happened you want to go back? Everything will repeat itself! You are not going back, Missy! I know you want to show Gumball you're not afraid, I see it in you, but, baby, no. I can't let you go back. You will be put back in 298 and or executed. Gumball isn't taking anything anymore. Fionna, it's not smart," sighed Cake. "You need to stay hidden, you're status is worse than Marshall Lee's. That is not a good thing Fionna.

"You have wanted posters everywhere, every single time I turn around your face is on a wanted poster. Marshall Lee, you're there too. Flame Prince I swear you are next on those walls. Look you three, you're not welcome back there, you either need to find another town or you need to stay in this cave or something. I want to come with you, but until we have something worked out Aaa is my home." It sounded terrible, the way she had just described the town. I didn't know if I wanted to go back, but for the kittens, I have to return the town back to before any of this. They don't deserve to grow up in a town like this. It is terrible, everyone controlled by fear, it was terrible. Gumball had become a monster, and he needed to be taken down.

"Well, we're going back, and we're fighting!" I said. "I need to, my code of honor won't allow it!" Cake smiled, but she sighed.

"Fionna, please, baby, don't make this harder than it needs to be," she said.

"Cake, would Dad have backed down?" I asked.

"Dad wasn't your real father!" shouted Cake, putting her paws to her mouth. I step back, I was adopted? I should have seen this, sure, she was a cat, but I never would have imagined that I was adopted, I was raised as them for as long as I could remember. I was Cake's sister! We were sisters! Cake's dad was my dad! Her mother was mine! I was always taught that! I could always understand them! They were cats and I could understand them! Well, so could everyone else, but that was beside the point. How was I adopted? I've been lied to my whole life. Cake puts an arm around me, feeling bad right now about saying what she said. "Baby, I'm sorry. It slipped out."

"How long have you known?" I asked, now only caring about this topic.

"Baby, you are a human, we are all cats, I don't know how you didn't pick that up, Sweetie," sighed Cake. "Are you going to be okay, Fionna?"

"Yeah, I think so, Cake, it's just… I never thought I could have been adopted," I sighed.

"Well, baby, you know now," said Cake. "Why don't we cook some of this? You got it and it would be a shame for it to go to waste." Cake reaches into the same pouch and takes out the deer I had gotten from hunting, the one Marshall Lee had helped me get. Flame Prince helps Cake start a fire while Cake stretches something to keep the deer on while it cooked. Marshall Lee came back over, but his shirt was off. I blush, and hand him my rabbit cloak.

"Why are you topless?" I squeaked.

"Well… I'm a messy eater when I get too hungry…" he confessed, trying to hide his face from me when he told me. I nod, taking his hand, going to the fire that the deer was cooking on. We were in a circle, watching the deer cook. It was Flame Prince, then Cake, me then Marshall Lee in order. It was really quiet as we waited for the deer to cook, surprisingly. Everyone was so quiet it was actually kind of sad. It made me feel pretty bad, Cake came all the way out here, risking getting caught, and we sat here silently.

"So… Cake…. Thanks for coming back, it's nice seeing you again, really makes me feel better to know you're okay," I said trying to start a conversation. Cake smiles, using her arm to turn the deer some.

"Well, I need to check on my baby sister every once in a while," said Cake. "You know, when I left I had to doge some guards coming your way, so I was a little scared. When I went back to the waterfall cave you weren't there. I would have started freaking out until I ran into Flame Prince." I smile, I had forgotten about Cake not knowing about our plan to go here and build Marshall Lee a house. "But Flame Prince explained everything to me. So it calmed me down knowing you guys were safe."

"Sorry about that, I totally forgot about that," I said awkwardly. "So sorry for making you worry!"

"It's alright, but what's been going on with you? Flame Prince was telling me you're under the weather…" said Cake worriedly. "You feeling okay, Baby?"

"It's stress, I explained this already, if I was sick I would have said something," I said. "Cake, don't worry about me. All three of you, I am fine, alright? I'm just trying to get over being raped, okay? It's not something you get over quickly, okay? So please, stop bringing it up! It doesn't help when you're always reminding me of it. Guys, I know, I need to calm down and stop being so paranoid. It's hard when you guys are always breathing down my neck about it!" They all looked shocked, but they also look like they understand. They were always right on top of me about this. It was pretty annoying about this topic. And now Cake had joined them. I could barely handle Flame Prince and Marshall Lee alone, but Cake was too much. She was my sister, and it hurt to tell her to back off, but I needed to say it.

"Sorry, Baby, I understand, I didn't know they've been bugging you about it," said Cake. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"I know, Cake, you too Flame Prince and Marsh, but it's just… it's just you're always trying to get me to say something's wrong," I said.

"Cake, don't feel bad, it's our fault, we bugged her too much," said Flame Prince. "Sorry, Fionna."

"It's cool, you guys were worried," I said. "It just slipped out, I didn't mean it."

"No, you did, we're sorry," sighed Flame Prince.

"Oh! The deer's done! Let's eat!" Cake stretched her arm into a knife, and handed us all some meat, except for Marshall Lee of course. It was nice to see all four of us together, even if we were hiding from the Aaa guards still, it wasn't as stressful as it had been lately. It felt nice, but I still wished it could be all four of us together back in Aaa, safe and sound. All of this would blow over soon, right?


	17. A new Ruler

Chapter 17 A new ruler

It felt nice to have some meat in my body again, something other than fruits. Not to mention it was my favorite, so it really felt nice to have meat once again. Having Cake here was just a bonus. Gumball was nowhere to be seen either. That was for now, until I decided to go back. If I decided to go back. After everything Cake had told me I was having second thoughts, but it was probably for the best if I went back. The kittens deserved to grow up like Cake and I did. In a relatively worry free community. I always loved our town growing up, people always had your back, they were always there for their neighbors. Now your neighbors could be your worst enemy, and no one should grow up in a town like that.

Cake was staying until early morning, and was going to adventure out with Flame Prince to gather some supplies for the house while Marshall Lee and I used some sticks to doodle some ideas for the house in the mud. Just about every time it was the same design. It was a small one level house, until time went on, when we would be able to add another level to the house. Cake and Flame Prince would be bringing back whatever was left of Marshall Lee's house. He had some big support beams and his furniture should still be of some use.

I was going to go with some with Cake and Flame Prince to gather supplies, but Marshall Lee requested that I stayed with him, strength in numbers. That and they all thought I would be too worried about being seen in the open and be of no help and only be in the way of them while they gathered supplies. Not that I disagreed with them, it sounded like something I would do right now. I was extremely paranoid. So I would be very uneasy out there, I didn't even like the thought of Cake and Flame Prince going out there in the first place. Although, we needed to do this and quickly. Cake could carry Marshal Lee's large support beams from his old house, and some other supplies.

Designs for the house were pretty good, I mean, they could have been worse. It wasn't going to be anything like his old house. That one was way bigger that the one we were designing. This one had one small bedroom, a very small living room and a kitchen. No bathroom or dining room. We didn't have enough time to build him a safe home with everything right now. We agreed we would make a second level later, adding a bigger bedroom and a bathroom along with it. Adding on if we needed to later. So the house could be worse I guess.

"Thanks for doing this, Bunny," said Marshall Lee. I look up from our drawings in the mud, and he was staring right at me. "Even with all of this going on in your life you're still helping me out. Thank you, you know, I owe you big time." I smile, looking back down to the drawings we were doodling in the mud.

"Well, until I go back I'll stay at your house, debt repaid," I said smiling. Marshall Lee laughs, taking his stick starting to draw some more in the mud.

"Yeah, but you helped me build it, Bunny, it needs to be more than that," he said. "Name it."

"I don't need or want you to do anything for me," I said laughing. "I don't, Marshall. You don't worry, just you being here is enough." Marshall Lee sighed, not happy with my answer. I didn't know what to tell him since I didn't want anything from him. I didn't need anything form him. The only thing I wanted was Gumball's head. Possibly Durian's head to. Cake and Flame Prince came sooner than expected, and they took at Marshall Lee's and mine plans. They said it wasn't a half bad idea, other than the lack of a bathroom. It wasn't like anyone here was a plumber, so it just couldn't be done. We would make an outhouse for him but that was it for a bathroom.

Cake took out all of the twigs, beams and everything else she had hidden away stretched inside pouches she had. She brought over his bed, some chairs and his couch. There wasn't really much of anything else she could bring over. With her trying to carry everything else, even if she could stretch. There is only so much you can stretch before someone notices a giant cat going through the forest. Although Cake did bring a lot for us to get building with, and so did Flame Prince. We would have enough to build most of the house, just not the bedroom.

Once the sun started to rise Cake had to leave, she had to get back to town before people started to realize she wasn't there. She parted, while Flame Prince, Marshall Lee and I continued to work on the house, which was about done because of Cake's stretching powers. We kept working until we were all convinced that once I let go of one of the support beams It wouldn't all collapse. Thank Glob we were right.

Marshall Lee and I plopped on his bed, tired. We were working for hours on that house, nonstop too. We wanted to get as much done as we could. Marshall Lee rips of my rabbit hat, exposing more of my messy, golden hair. I hated it, but I never got around to caring for it. I could take Rapunzel's place any day. Not that I want to. Marshall Lee kissed me, running his hands through my hair. I smile, getting closer to him. He wraps his arms around me, as I do the same.

"If we were done with this house I would tell you two to get a room!" laughed Flame Prince. My face turns a dark red and Marshall Lee gives a small laugh. I was really too tired to even think of doing anything to this situation. Marshall Lee hums sleepy kitties, I still wasn't over the face that he knew and helped make that lullaby. I quickly fall asleep, and wake to Marshall Lee trying to get me off him.

"Oh, sorry, Bunny," said Marshall Lee.

"It's alright," I sighed getting up. "I'm just glad we're still okay." Marshall Lee laughs, putting an arm around me. "You just never know. What if he comes to get us? What if Gumball finds us?"

"Fionna, stop it," said Marshall Lee firmly, "We're going to be just fine, alright? So stop worrying. Gummy isn't going to find us, we're going to be just fine." I nod, standing up trying to stretch. I notice Flame Prince was on Marshall Lee's couch, sleeping still.

"Why don't we finish that bedroom so we can get the roof on when Flame Prince wakes up? We're about done with it," I said. Marshall Lee nods, and we get to work. The two of us get most of the tiny room done before Flame Prince woke up. All he had to do is help hold certain sticks in place before we were finished. It looked like a little kid's tree house, since Cake was able to get some actual wood and less twigs. She was able to cut some trees using her stretching powers, so it didn't look all that bad. Marshall Lee had to bring the bed in by floating, we didn't think it would fit through the door. And since we hadn't got a roof or ceiling on yet we thought it would be best if he floated everything in the house.

It didn't take long for him to finish bringing in the furniture, only about ten to fifteen minutes, which wasn't a lot. We had everything in place, so we could relax until Cake got back. She said she was bringing some more building materials like wood and stuff. So we all just sat on Marshall Lee's couch, glad we didn't have to do much of anything else for today until Cake came back. Everything was calming down, and I wasn't as scared that Gumball would find us anymore. We had weapons ready, however. Just in case, you never knew if Gumball would come back looking for the three of us. Although, we doubted he would find us, it's been three two days since we've been in the cave, we believed we would be fine, but it was better to have it and not need it rather than to need it and not have it.

When Cake came back she was impressed with how much the three of us had gotten done and that the last part of the house would be easy. She had some more meat for Marshall Lee, making him pretty happy and some cookies for Flame Prince and me. My sweet tooth was pretty happy about that. Before we even start eating we quickly put together a rather sloppy roof, not that it mattered, as soon as everything was figured out we were making another floor, so this roof wasn't going to last more than six months. Besides, it was in a cave, so there wasn't going to be much weather for the roof to deal with. We'd be fine.

"Thank you all, so much," said Marshall Lee. "Really, all of you, thanks."

"Sorry we couldn't make working sink or something, but there is a small pond running through here," I said, wishing we could have done more from him.

"No, this is great, thank you," he said hugging me. "Now we don't have to sleep on the ground. Right?"

"Get a better couch, Marshall," said Flame Prince jokingly. "Then your house will be better."

"It's not my fault, I almost never sit in that thing," laughed Marshall Lee. I smile, hugging Cake.

"Thanks for coming back, how's things in Aaa?" I asked.

"Worse, Gumball's got guards searching houses everywhere for you three, Flame Prince, seriously, lay low," said Cake. "Gumball's got it coming, people are wanting to revolt, but they're too afraid. I could rouse up a few of them, maybe get them to join our side. Although, not the whole town feels the same way."

"Well, do what you can!" I said. "Gumball needs to be taken down! Cake, you'd be great at ruling Aaa! People absolutely love you!"

"No, I couldn't take Gumball's place, I'm horrible at that kind of stuff," said Cake.

"Liar," I said smiling. "You're great, you'd be great. Or Flame Prince, you even! You'd both be great." Cake laughs, shrugging.

"Yeah, FP, you'd be better at being mayor than I would," said Cake smiling. If people really were starting to go against Gumball this would be a great opportunity for all of us. It would be a fantastic opportunity. If only Cake was willing to help us. We had to let the topic go, Cake and Flame Prince said they'd sleep on it, but would definitely get people to go against Gumball for us. In a few days I would go back. I would help lead them to revolt against Gumball. Marshall Lee would be welcome in our town under Cake's rule. If Cake took over Aaa, or even Flame Prince, everything would be great. They're both well liked in Aaa. Everything would be great. Cake wanted to leave earlier today, just to be on the safe side. I hug her tightly before she leaves, heading to her kittens.

Marshall Lee and I enter his house, it wasn't greatly built, but it was better than nothing. Maybe we could completely rebuild it one of these days. Make it into something that doesn't suck. Although, Marshall Lee seemed to like it anyways. I was glad we could make him a house that was safer for him than his other one. This one even had a small window by the front door, not to mention a backdoor in his kitchen. Just learning from experience.

We sit on the couch, and he looks around his living room, happy with it. There was nothing in it but his couch for the moment, but we could fix that later. Right now that didn't really matter. We put a tiny little house together in two days, that itself is pretty amazing. It's all because of Cake's powers too. We really owed her for this one. She worked her way out here even when the town was on lockdown.

"Hey, Fionna, I've been meaning to ask you, how has your heath been lately?" asked Flame Prince, sitting down on Marshall Lee's couch with us.

"It's been great, thanks to you guys, it's just been bottled up inside I guess, and ever since the other day, I haven't wanted to barf or anything. Plus, this cave does make me feel a little bit better. We won't get caught in it, so it makes me feel better to know we're going to be just fine," I said smiling.

"Great," said Flame Prince smiling. "We were really worried about you, Fionna. With everything else going on we didn't know exactly what was wrong, so you really scared us." I laughed, I guess I did.

"Sorry about that," I sighed. "At least we've got a plan now, so we're all going to be fine." Marshall Lee and Flame Prince nod, putting their arms around me again. I smile, I where would I be without these two?

"Well, if you need anything tell us, we'll get it for you, Bunny," said Marshall Lee smiling. I nod, blushing a little. He kisses my forehead, looking over to Flame Prince who was pointing to Marshall Lee's new room. "You know, Bunny, I know what would make you forget all about that Gumball guy."

"Aw, really, what?" I asked smiling.

"I am way better than that guy," said Marshall Lee. I laugh, looking to Flame Prince now.

"Look what you did! You gave him all sorts of ideas!" I said laughing.

"Hey! Don't blame this on me!" he said laughing as well.

"Come on, Bunny!" begged Marshall Lee.

"Not with Flame Prince around, gross!" I said laughing.

"Ha! So you admit you would if Fire boy wasn't around?" He asked. "Fire boy, get out!"

"No! That's not what I meant, Marshy!" I said laughing. I got up, feeling a little awkward.

"Oh, please, Bunny!" he said laughing some more.

"A room please!" whined Flame Prince. Marshall Lee and I laugh at Flame Prince, he was such a little kid some times.

"Nothing's going to happen Flame Prince," I said laughing.

"Bunny, you'd forget all about Gumball," said Marshall Lee smiling. "Someone as beautiful as you should know what it's like without being forced or-"

"Get. A. Room!" Marshall Lee and I laugh again, while Flame Prince's face was a dark red.

"I told you, nothing's going to happen!" I said laughing some more. For some reason, it wasn't at all awkward talking about this, probably this was just all a big joke to see how much we could get Flame Prince to blush. It was pretty fun, it got my mind off everything else. Like I said earlier, this was the kind of humor I was glad I had right now. They were able to turn any topic into something to get me rolling on the floor laughing. Flame Prince was like a younger brother to me, while Marshall Lee was more than that. I loved him.


	18. The Arrow

Chapter 18 The Arrow

**Caution: Lemonish**

Marshall Lee sighs, giving up on the subject, finally. Flame Prince seemed as relieved as I was. He kicks Marshall Lee off the couch, arguing he was tired. I bet he was. We've been working hard lately. Now we knew Marshall Lee was safe and had less of a chance of getting caught out in Aaa, so we'd be safe. I couldn't wait to go back, and to show Gumball we weren't afraid. Thanks to Cake this might work, but we still had to be very careful.

I was rather tired myself, and made my way to what we called a bedroom. Marshall Lee followed me, who was the dog now? I smile, letting myself plop into the bed. It was stiff, like last night. It could be worse I suppose, it could be as bad as his couch. I roll myself in some bed sheets like a cocoon. This cave was freezing at this time of night. I see Marshall Lee smile, putting some arms around me. He helped, but then I noticed he was unrolling me from the bed sheets. He didn't even use them, he just wanted to have his arms around me. He's responsible when I freeze. Although, I cannot deny, it felt nice to have someone around me like this again. Even with everything like this going on we could still relax.

I turn over, facing him now. His dark eyes light up, and I even get a smile out of him. He kisses me, and all I can smell is strawberries. Where did he get the strawberries from? Was it the blood smell? I shake that off while he was kissing me. What kind of girl was I? Thinking of blood while someone was kissing me. That's just gross. I now try to stop thinking of that, and he starts to pull away slowly, before I make him come back. He smiles, kissing me again, still the only thing I could smell was strawberries. His lips curl into a smile, and their fangs show themselves. They felt small, and only a small portion of them had come out to greet me, it felt funny.

Marshall Lee moves down to my neck, which worries me at first, but then after I got adjusted to the change I didn't exactly mind. Just the fangs occasionally rubbing against my neck put me on edge. I knew better, however, he wouldn't bite me. Even if he did bite me, he wouldn't turn me. In order to do that he would have to inject his venom into me. An unexpected groan rolls off my tongue, and I tried not to let it out my mouth but it slipped. This makes Marshall Lee smile deviously.

"Change your mind, Bunny?" asked Marshall Lee smiling. I smile, hiding my face from him. He goes back to kissing me, his hands now running down my back slowly. I cringed as they moved down my back, tickling me a little. They make their way down to where my pants protected me. I clench my eyes shut, while unwanted memories flood back into my mind. "Not without your okay…" My eyes open, and he's smiling, but it's more of the pity smile Chocoberry gave me back in her shop.

"Okay," I breathed. His hands go under my shirt, while he was still kissing me, making their way to my bra, and my shirt is slipped off, almost without being detected. He took a break from kissing me, only to slide my shirt off, and it was a short one too. His hands go back to my breasts, going to unstrap my bra, but he stops. He's staring at me, at them, they're small, they must be. My face is crimson and warm, while his is grey. "Is… is there something wrong?" He shakes his head, forgetting I was here.

"No, it's just you're so… beautiful…" I blush some more. As he goes to undo the button his pants the memories come back, making me cringe some more. Why was Gumball coming back to my memories all the time like this? Was it that somewhere deep inside I felt bad about betraying the old Gumball like this? No, he took something he can never give back. There was nothing to feel guilty about. "You okay?"

"Marsh, I want to, but… Gumball, I can't stop seeing him," I said tears forming in my eyes. "It's like the guy is haunting me or something. Not the Gumball you know, the one I used to know. The nice one, but then whenever you go to do something the memory of him taking advantage of me comes back. I just can't." Marshall Lee nods, giving up on tier fifteen for the night. "Marshall, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Bunny," said Marshall Lee putting his arms around me. "I understand. You're still trying to get over everything and this is just too soon. I understand." More tears make their way down my face, as he shushes me, trying to make me feel better about everything. He hands me my shirt, and I carefully put it back on. I felt so bad getting Marshall Lee's hopes up like this, but then disappointing him in the end. I fall asleep, wrapped around him, which made him happy to at least have me around him like this.

When I wake up Marshall Lee looked to be sleeping, and I unwrap myself, getting out of bed. I walk out of the room, to see Flame Prince still sleeping on the couch. I sigh, I was alone. That meant no one was on watch last night. I guess it was alright, it wasn't like anyone came for us, I think. I grab Marshall Lee's cloak, and an apple or two, going to the mouth of the cave, being the lookout until Flame Prince and Marshall Lee woke up. It was quiet and the sun was midway in the sky. The sun warmed me up some after being in the cold cave all night. Never in my life would I have thought I would love the feeling of sunshine so much. It was something I used to get every day, but now it was like I never felt he sun anymore. I rarely left the safety of caves. I go to the pond near the mouth of the cave, I had to walk a little ways to get to it, but it was in the sun so it would be warmer than the ponds in the cave.

I look at my reflection in the water, and something caught my eye. A large red mark on my neck. Damn vampires and their obsessions with necks. How would I explain this one to Cake? I sigh, there wasn't much I could do about this, besides, I came here to take a quick bath. I strip down, slowly entering the water. I expected it to be cold, but compared to what I have recently been used to it was pretty warm, and felt nice. I let my head go under the water, forgetting the world around me before I had to come up to breathe. It had been a while since I had taken a bath without fearing I would be looked at. I needed it, I needed something that wouldn't put me on complete edge.

I go back under, my long golden hair following me like a train. I was going to have to drag that back to the cave, I had forgotten about that. I didn't mind too much, I could drag my hair back, it wouldn't be too bad. What I was worried about was it getting caught on something. If Cake were here she could braid it, put it in a ponytail or something. Anything that would keep it off the ground. I hoped Cake would stop by today, but we really needed her to stay in town to help convince people to turn against Gumball and Durian. So I guess I had to face facts, Cake probably wasn't coming to day. I remember when we were little kids, when we used to come out into the forest with our father to play. Now that I looked around some more, I was pretty sure our father taught us to swim in this pond. It was shallow so we wouldn't drown. Besides, Cake used to be afraid of water before our father taught us how to swim.

We came out here, expecting to play with swords again, we always made sure we were far enough from town to make sure no one heard us, but instead Father had taken us to a small pool. Cake was shaking, she hated water so much. I didn't mind it, but salt water was disgusting. Father told us he was going to teach us how to swim, which made Cake scared as ever, I on the other hand was excited. I always wanted to know how to swim, but it wasn't something you could learn at home. In the end I had to drag Cake in the pond with Father and me. After a few minutes she got used to it and we got to swimming.

I missed those days, being a kid without a worry in the world. Our biggest problems were vegetables and other kid things. Back when Gumball was funny and caring. I met Flame Prince when I was about ten, but back then I called him Ignatius. He's always been one to play with fire. He almost burnt down his house once, if it weren't for Cake and I his house would have been gone. Just ashes on the ground.

I hear footsteps and panic, I jump out of the water, grabbing my clothes and dogging in the bushes. Not even dressed. What if someone saw me like this? Or my worse fear, Gumball.

"You said you saw them what way?" asked Gumball.

"Towards the cave, Sir," said Durian. "It's a large one, I stumbled upon them last night, so they should still be there." Great, so the one time someone wasn't on guard someone found us. I would have done something, but I wasn't dressed or armed. I put Marshall Lee's cloak over my body, making sure I buttoned it, so no one could see anything. I slip on some underwear as well, before quietly following them. They were going to the cave alright, but I couldn't do anything. Even worse Marshall Lee and Flame Prince were sleeping. So how could I get to them in time?

"Did you hear something?" asked Gumball looking my way. I hold my breath, what if he saw me? What of he got a hold of me? From what I saw Durian had a bow, so he could shoot me. I would bet Gumball had some kind of weapon on him as well. So I was really I trouble now.

"No, I didn't hear anything, if you did it was probably a squirrel or something, come on, they're up this way," said Durian pushing Gumball further. I sigh in relief, but I had nothing to be relieved about, Gumball was going to Marshall Lee and Flame Prince. What was I going to do?

When they reach the cave Gumball inspects it before walking in, surprised how much water was everywhere. I go in after them, making sure I was quiet and stayed in the shadows. Then they get to the house we had made for Marshall Lee, and Gumball seems impressed. I make my way around the back, the backdoor came to some use. I run inside, going to Marshall Lee who was still sleeping. I shake him, causing him to sit up in a start.

"What? What's going on?" asked Marshall Lee worriedly.

"They found us, Durian and Gumball are in the cave," I answered.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked still trying to wake up. I blush; I had forgotten I was only in his cloak.

"I went out to bathe, just help me wake up Flame Prince!" I said darting to the living room. I shake Flame Prince as well, but it took some force to get him to wake up. "Get up, Gumball and Durian are here!" he gets up same as Marshall Lee, looking around.

"Where?" he asked.

"Inspecting the house," I said. "So keep your voice down, come on, we need to leave."

"Put something on!" he squealed.

"I was bathing when they came by, okay? Just grow up and hurry," I sighed. He nodded, getting some things together. Our weapons mostly. I had a bow of my own, some swords, and a few knives. So we might be okay. Marshall Lee and Flame Prince make me put on an overly sized t-shirt, and I didn't object, and Marshall Lee gave me my hat to put on. So my hair wouldn't be as much as an issue.

"How are we going to get out?" asked Flame Prince.

"I don't know," I said.

"You're not," said Durian coming through the front door with the bow ready to kill. "No one move or the girl gets it." Marshall Lee and Flame Prince freeze, not making a single move while Gumball comes from behind him. My worst fears had become a reality, and it was making my stomach go in knots again.

"Ah, Fionna, it's been a while, good to see you again," he said coming up to me. "I missed you."

"Stay away from her!" shouted Marshall Lee. "Don't you touch her!"

"You! Be quiet, I have had just enough of you, and Ignatius, I expected more from you," sighed Gumball.

"It's Flame Prince," hissed Flame Prince. Gumball shrugs, going up to Marshall Lee.

"It's been a while, what's new? I can see you are very well acquainted with _my_ fiancé. Every inch," he said. He must be referring to then thing on my neck. I knew I should have hidden it better. Marshall Lee hisses, and Durian brings the bow and arrow closer to me, making Marshall Lee settle down a little, control his rage. "Fionna, Fionna, Fionna, I never would have thought it would come to this. How am I supposed to be seen with someone like this?" He comes back over to me, closer now. He's closer than arm's length. "You don't want an execution do you? Or worse?" I gulp, and I can see Marshall Lee and Flame Prince weren't happy with Gumball anywhere near me. "Turn yourselves in without a fight, and I can promise you, the dungeons are as bad _Flame Prince_ and you are going to get."

"Never," hissed Marshall Lee, not able to hold back anymore. He kicks gumball away from me, and Gumball falls over.

"You'll pay for that!" shouted Gumball. Durian let go of the bow. It happened too quickly for any of us to really react to what was happening, and the arrow went right through the center of my stomach.

"You bastard!" shouted Marshall Lee going to Durian punching and kicking at him with all his might. Everything was moving so quickly, and I was so dizzy. My hands were crimson, and so was the shirt I was wearing, it's red color turning darker. Flame Prince was attacking Gumball, and Marshall Lee was preoccupied with Durian, who was putting up a good fight. Things started to get blurry now, and I about fall to the ground. "Fionna! Fionna, don't you dare leave us!" He takes a knife from his pocket, stabbing Durian with it. He comes up to me while Durian was focused on the knife going through his chest. "Fionna! Fionna, you're going to be fine, okay? You can't leave us, Fionna!"

Things were starting to slow down in my vision now, from what I could see. Sounds were starting to blur too. From what I could tell Cake had come in stating she saw Durian and Gumball come to get Marshall Lee, Flame Prince and me. Having her here we were able to wrap up Gumball and Durian back to back on the floor while they tended to me.

"Marshall, you must be able to do something for her!" said Cake worriedly. "I'll stretch around the house to find anything you need!" I feel the arrow slowly being ripped out of my stomach, and screams run through the house. It took me a while to realize it was me. Things were turning white, visions from the past flashing before me. I couldn't tell what was real anymore and what was happening from memories. I could hear people were yelling, making everything worse for me.

"I don't know if I can do something to repair her insides," said Marshall Lee. "I mean, so quickly and intensely like this. I'm not a doctor, but I know that arrow must have torn a lot."

"There must be something!" cried Cake. "I can't lose my baby sister!" I smile, making Cake smile. She rests her head on my chest. "We need to do something and fast! We are losing her, Marshall!" Her smile was gone again, and she was frantic and worried again. I was the cause of their worries again. "Bite her if you need to! Just save her! Baby, don't go!"

"No!" yelled Gumball. The thought of me being a vampire tortured him. It was the thing that made him worry over me in the first place. It was the thing that made him shrivel just to think about. He could deal with a lot of things happening to me, but me becoming a vampire wasn't one of them. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd let me die over me becoming a vampire. The old Gumball wouldn't allow it.

"She will die!" shouted Cake. "Marshall, can you? If you don't we'll lose her, and I can't. The day our mother died I promised to protect her at all costs, and I need to start doing my job as her older sister!" I never knew. Heck, I hadn't known a lot of things about my past lately, but I was too weak to even think about it.

"Cake, you have no idea what she'd be put through!" said Marshall Lee. "You have no idea what it's like! The process itself is painful enough. Not to mention losing everyone you love! Cake, I can't do that to her! No one deserves to deal with that kind of pain!"

"It's either that or she's gone!" shouted Cake I could faintly feel her tears fall onto my face before her paw wiped them off. "Baby, don't go! We love you!" It was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	19. Burning

Chapter 19 Burning

"Get her to the infirmary!"

"Is that really Fionna?"

"What happened to her?"

I couldn't tell where I was, or who was talking, but the inside of my body was burning. I had this odd hunger, but I couldn't peg what it was. I couldn't move, and I was in a lot of pain. From what I felt I was being carried by someone, it wasn't Cake, that I was sure of. If it was I would have been able to feel her soft fur against me if it was. Well I couldn't tell who it was, and I didn't know what had happened to me. It must have been something horrible. I didn't even have the strength to open my eyes. The last thing I remembered was being shot by Durian, I think it was Durian. Everything happened so fast after I was shot I really didn't have time to piece things together.

The coldness of a table is soon against my back, and my shirt is taken off. If only I had the strength to open my eyes. I hear more people work their way into wherever I was. I could hear all of their footsteps, and their voices, every one of them about me. I could hear at least seven different people in the room with me. I couldn't recognize all of them, but now I heard Cake. She was here with me now. Then I fell her grab my hand. More voices were thrown back and forth.

"We're going to have to work on her, nurse, grab the orange serum!"

"This one?"

"Yes, hurry!" A cold sensation worked its way through my body. Where was I? Who was working on me? What was Cake allowing these people to do to me?

"The needle! Hurry nurse!" I hear running and things being toppled over. "You need to hurry, nurse! We have to act fast!" More running is heard before it stops and the whole room becomes silent. A needle sewing something up on my stomach, probably where she arrow shot me. From what I was able to tell before I blacked out I had lost a lot of blood. I squeeze Cake's hand, it hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Guys! Guys! Look!" said Cake happily. I assumed she was talking about me gently squeezing her hand. Who were 'Guys' though? Was it Marshall Lee and Flame Prince? I hoped so, I hoped they were okay. As much as I knew they were taking care of me and were very worried about me. Cake got me to some kind of medical clinic, where they were sewing me up with something. For as much as it hurt I wanted to be able to squeeze her hand harder, but with how weak I was my muscles wouldn't allow it. "You're going to be okay, Baby. We're going to fix you up, alright? You're safe in Aaa now. Everything's going to be just fine." Wait, we were in Aaa? People actually let us in Aaa? What had happened when I had blacked out. When the needle was finished I feel myself being picked up, I could definetly tell it was Cake this time. She carried me to what I think was a different room, sitting me up against the head of a bed, and Cake's in my lap curled up in a small ball. I could feel her soft fur against my legs. Other voices were ringing through my ears, but the only person I could make out was Cake. I couldn't tell who she was talking to, no names were mentioned in her conversation. It was about how I wasn't accepted in Aaa any more as a citizen, but then something was tossed around about being mayor and fixing everything for me. Finally I force my eyes to open, and Cake was right. We were back in Aaa. Marshall Lee was in the corner of the room and Flame Prince was in a chair next to my bed.

"What… what happened?" I asked weakly. The burning was still running through my veins, and I was still in pain, but I needed to know what happened. It was more important. How did I end up in Aaa again? How was Marshall Lee here? He was in plain sight! People must have seen him. Flame Prince, Marshall Lee and I are criminals as far as I knew, so how were we all here, getting help from people.

"Fionna! You're alive!" said Flame Prince happily. He hugs me, hurting me a little, but I allow it. I was glad to see everyone was okay. I was so worried about everyone over myself; obviously I was the one getting medical attention. I could see bruises all over Flame Prince and Marshall Lee's bodies. Why was I the one being tended to? They were hurt to! Someone should help them! It's not like Flame Prince is immortal like Marshall Lee, and from what I could see he was cut up pretty bad. I didn't see any sign of him being tended to, not one. Why won't they worry about themselves for once?

"What happened? Why do I hurt so much?" I asked. "Why are you guys-"

"You need a doctor?" asked Cake worriedly.

"No, I don't know, but… what do we have to eat around here?" I asked. "I'm super hungry." Marshall Lee sighed, floating over. "Marsh… what's with the face?" It was starting to make me feel like I did something horrible to him. What had I done?

"Your blood burns, doesn't it?" he sighed. I nod, and he doesn't look happy about it. "I had to turn you." Marshall Lee bit me? I never would have thought he actually would have to bite me. He gives me a mirror, but it didn't do any good, I couldn't see myself in it. "Bunny, I hope you'll forgive me. It was the only way, you were losing too much blood and… and it was the only way. I'm sorry, I understand if you hate me."

"So.. I'm a vampire now?" I asked, still not believing it. He nods, and Cake does as well. "What about Gumball and Durian? What happened to them?"

"Dungeons, don't you worry about a thing, Baby, you're going to be fine," said Cake smiling. "We took care of those two. Flame Prince is even in charge of Aaa now, so you're going to be fine. You don't have to worry about those two anymore."

"What about Marshall? Are you going to be okay, here?" I asked. "Don't the people of Aaa hate you?"

"We'll work around that," said Flame Prince. "For now you just need to focus on getting better. You didn't miss much."

"I missed everything!" I said throwing my arms up in the air.

"You're going to be fine, we just need to get some blood into your system, and Flame Prince was a very generous donor," said Cake.

"I have to… to drink it?" I asked in horror. Was I really going to have to drink Flame Prince's blood? Marshall Lee nods, putting an arm around me, attempting to smile. I don't see why he was so upset, he didn't do anything wrong. Or was it something I had done? I wish this guy would be more open.

"It's not as bad as you think, Bunny, I'll get it for you," said Marshall Lee. I was going to have to drink blood. Even worse I knew where and who it was coming from. I couldn't do this. It was repulsive and gross. I hate it when I'm bleeding on my own, how am I supposed to drink someone else's blood? Flame Prince's blood. How do you just donate something like that? I guess I would know, I cute myself for Marshall Lee so he wouldn't die, so was it the same thing for me? Marshall Lee comes back with it in a small cup with a straw, like it was something you could pick up at any store. "If it's too bad just plug your nose." I nod, taking the cup, sniffing it. My new body found it tempting and irresistible. I take a sip, and from there on I couldn't control myself, and it was gone in minutes. The burning was completely gone, and I felt stronger now. I wasn't able to completely describe it, even though I knew what it was I mysteriously wanted more.

"Glad to see you don't find it too gross," said Doctor Ice Cream coming in. "We were worried you wouldn't be able to drink it." Everyone seems relieved that a real doctor had entered the room now. I know I was. "You're lucky your friend is a vampire, or I don't know if you would have made it, Honey. As for your wound it had gotten better by the time you came here, we just had to fix some things, sew some things up, but you're going to be fine, my dear. Your vampire body is adjusting perfectly you're undergoing the transformation perfectly." That seems to take a huge weight off Marshall Lee's shoulders for some reason.

"Great," said Cake smiling. "See? What'd I tell you? You're going to be fine, just get some sleep. You'll be just fine when you wake up."

"Marshall, you better be here when I wake up," I said smiling. "After everything that's happened here you better not be thinking of retreating to that dumb cave." Marshall Lee laughs a little, nodding.

"Don't you worry, Bunny, it's day time right now anyways, so it's not like I can go," he said. That made me realize, that bath in the pond was the last I was going to see of the sun. I could never go in the sun again! How was that going to work for me? Worrying about all this I wasn't able to fall asleep until Doctor ice cream gave me a shot. It was peaceful since it didn't hurt anymore. I didn't have blood pouring out of me anymore, so everything was going to be better.

When I woke up Marshall Lee and Cake were in the room, along with five others. Wyot, Ariella, Lucas, Asher and Damian had come to visit me. I'm not going to lie, I was very happy to see them. I was happy to see that they were all still okay. They climb on top of the bed with me, once they get an okay from Cake. I bring them all into my arms, as they were happy to see me. It was a nice change in mood since I've been back in Aaa. Everyone's either been worried about me or in tears afraid I wouldn't make it, but the kittens changed that. It was a good thing too. I wasn't sure how much more gloom I could take.

"Aunt Fionna, we're so glad you're back! Do you think you could come out and play with us later?" asker Asher. "Please!"

"After sunset," I said smiling. "I'd love to."

"The sun is down!" said Asher smiling. "Please!"

"Guys, she can't, not until tomorrow. Doctor Ice Cream wants to make sure Fionna is okay, she's been through a lot you guys," said Cake. "So you five need to calm down. Alright?"

"They're fine," I said. "I'm so glad to see you five. I missed you guys so much." The kittens laughed, and wouldn't budge off the bed all day. Just seeing them made me realize everything was going to be okay again. They were playing like nothing had ever happened. I was happy to see this hadn't effected the kittens too much. I look around more carefully, and flowers, stuffed bears and other things had covered the room. I assumed it was from the people of Aaa as an apology. They had no idea what to do. Under Gumball's rule stepping up to help me could have killed them. I should have been killed, but due to Gumball's and mine relationship sadly I was spared.

I got some more visitors throughout the day. Chocoberry came by, so did Mr. Cupcake, LSP and Simone. I didn't fully understand why Simone came to see me, we were never really close. She was an old woman who had a bad case of memory loss, possibly multiple personality disorder, but she always took us on as friends, even if she never cared for me when she was in her right mind. It was nice to see people from the town again. Made things feel more normal around here. Even if Flame Prince was in charge now, things couldn't be that different. I'd even see more of Flame Prince now, and due to recent events he was able to break apart Gumball's and mine engagement. I could not tell you how happy that made me. I would never have to deal with Gumball again.

Although, a lot of people weren't happy about my return, and I understand, I betrayed all of them. So it made sense why some of them hated me so much. I had done so much to the town; I had done so much to everyone in this small town.

Finally, I was able to leave the infirmary, once the sun had set. Marshall Lee floats me back home while I was in his arms, while Cake and her kittens follow. Home. I would be home again without the worry of Gumball or guards. Just Marshall Lee, Lord Monochromicorn, Cake, the kittens and I, as far as I knew that is. Cake would probably move out in a day or two, once she knew everything was going to be okay between me and the rest of the town I bet.

Marshall Lee opens the door and I see my house for the first time for what seemed like forever. The dining room was there when you opened the door, then going straight there was a small hallway then our stairs, leading to the bedrooms, but beside it was the bathroom. The living room was to the right of the dining room and to the left was the kitchen. I still remembered it. I loved this house, it was so nice. It was the nicest house in town, one of the perks I got when Gumball wasn't a total jerk. Marshall Lee carefully set me on our couch, one that wasn't stiff as a rock. It felt nice to sit on something that wouldn't break my back, the infirmary beds aren't the most comfortable things in the world. I was glad to be back on my couch. Once Marshall Lee was sure I was secure on the couch he sits down next to me, and Cake takes the other side. I am surrounded.

"You okay, Bunny?" asked Marshall Lee. I nodded, I was fine. A little tired, maybe, but that was probably just leftover stress from everything that went on from what I could remember. Everything was confusing to me right now, but I didn't mind. From what I knew everything was perfect, everything I could have ever asked for.

"I'm perfect, the only thing that's missing is some answers," I said smiling.

"Nothing really happened, things got out, Flame Prince took advantage of the situation, thinking if you were going to leave us he wanted to admire your wishes and take over Aaa. So… he did, and you can do a lot when you're in charge, Fionna. Not much happened, really Flame Prince took charge of Aaa and put Durian and Gumball in the dungeons indefinitely," said Cake. I sigh, but it sounded like she was right, but it was enough to change everything for the better. With Flame Prince in charge there was nothing to worry about. Marshall Lee wouldn't be hunted like an animal, and even being a vampire I would be able to live in town peacefully.

"That'll do," I sighed. Marshall Lee smiled, putting his arm around me. While Cake stood up, stretching.

"What do you want for dinner, Fionna? Marshall Lee said you can still eat food, but it won't be the same…" said Cake.

"Meatloaf, please," I said. "And to drink…"

"I know, I know, Baby," said Cake smiling. "Marshall, same for you?" Marshall Lee nods, and Cake darts off into the kitchen. Marshall Lee sighs, putting his hands behind his head.

"So, this is the life you wanted back so badly?" asked Marshall Lee looking around. "It's nice, real nice." I laugh, yeah, it was pretty nice here. I had everything I needed here. I had my family now, all of it, Marshall Lee included. We were in the town I grew up in, where all of my friends were. I loved it here, and I am going to protect my name here. No matter what. I was never being pushed around here again, this was my home, and no one can take away home again.

**((Author's Note: Okay, this might be the end, but I am thinking of an Epilogue... maybe... what do you guys think? OPINIONS PLEASE xD))**


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20 Epilogue

I have gotten more used to my vampire body. Marshall Lee has taught me a lot too. I have recently discovered it isn't just blood you can use to survive as a vampire. It takes a lot more, but by using red substances you don't have to take blood from people. Marshall Lee was happy about it; he was tended to by the people of the town regularly like me, to make sure we were well fed. Now we would be fine and people wouldn't have to worry as much.

Cake finally moved out the other day, taking her kittens with her. Don't get me wrong, I loved having her here, but it was like things couldn't move on with her staying with Marshall Lee and me. It reminded me when I needed protection from Gumball, when I was still afraid of him. Now I was fine, I didn't need the protection of anyone else, I truly wasn't afraid of him anymore. Gumball was in the dungeons for life, until he begged for execution like Durian did. It was something about honor, I don't know. I try not to come in contact with any kind of information about the two of them. I didn't need it. I didn't want it. I wanted nothing to do with the two of them.

While Flame Prince actually liked being mayor of Aaa. He was respected, and his relationship with the guards hadn't changed much. For some reason, no matter how high his rank, he was still treated like a little brother with the guards. He was never going to be anything else around those guys. I didn't blame them, the more I got to know Flame Prince I got to know his inner child. I liked him, it reminded me no matter how much time flies by we're still who we are. I learned that the hard way.

It was spring now, and the weather was starting to get nicer. Although, I never got to appreciate the day time, due to my vampire skin. I missed sunlight, but I've become rather fond of the moon phases. It was pretty, but still not warm like the sun. Though, earlier I did learn my lesson trying to get a small peep of sunlight. I still have a small scar on my hand from where I tried to be in the sun. Now, I know if I wasn't turned I would have died, but sunlight was still something I loved, even if it was never something I usually paid attention to. I missed it.

The snow had melted, but had been raining a lot. Although, tonight it was assumed it wasn't going to rain. It hadn't rained all day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. So Marshall Lee and I were going out into a small meadow not too far from town. Opposite of the woods there was a meadow my father brought Cake and me to once before. I wanted to bring Cake, the kittens would have loved it there, but Marshall Lee said he had had enough of Cake and the kittens for a while. I could agree, she had only moved out about three days ago, but still, she was my sister.

At sunset Marshall Lee and I packed some red foods in a small picnic basket along with a small blanket, each of us with our cloaks on. It was still cold outside, but not enough to make us cold with our fairly light cloaks on. I still wasn't the greatest at floating, so we had to walk to the far side of town. Really, I never found use for floating. I got along fine while walking, so learning floating seemed pointless, that and I found it too hard.

People were up and around, doing some late night shopping or some going home from a job. Lives had about gone back to normal around here. It took a while, but after some rearranging the whole vampire attack thing has been almost completely forgotten. It barely affected some people. Fair enough, the people who have been killed cannot be brought back, but the people held in the dungeons for questioning were released and a large weight has been taken off the town's shoulders.

When we make it to the town gates opposite of the ones leading to the woods the Gate keeper smiled, letting us through. The restriction on people leaving town was gone, thanks to Flame Prince. Although, there was a restriction on how much meat you were allowed to hunt per year, due to everyone wanting to try their hands at hunting now. Not that I knew what it was, I didn't need it anymore. We bought all out meat, when we did eat meat. Whenever Marshall Lee and I decided to eat meat it would be Meatloaf, my all-time favorite. Even if strawberries had surpass my love for meatloaf, I still loved it.

We walk past the grasslands before reaching the meadow. Small daffodils were polka-dotted in the meadow, the way I remembered it. I loved this place the first time I came here, even if it was the only time. It was a good memory. Cake and I played there all day, our father basically had to drag us back home. I never understood how he found so many places for us to explore if we were always with him when he went, but now that I'm older I find it funny that I thought he magically knew of places to explore. The man had talked about his own father so much. They adventured around just like we had.

Marshall Lee spreads the blanket out on the ground, allowing me to sit down beside him. I bring my hood down, knowing the rabbit ears would hit him in the face if I kept it up. He smiles, bringing his own hood down, his jet black hair showing. His fangs shined in the light of the moon as he smiled, while his dark, coal like eyes had a lighter tint to them as well.

"So, Bunny, thanks for letting us come without Cake," blurted out Marshall Lee. I smile, giving a small laugh. He seemed so nervous. Probably about bringing up the subject of not wanting to be around my sister. He knew how close we were.

"Well, we haven't had much time alone together, it made sense why you wanted to have me to yourself for the night," I said smiling. "Without the little kids in the way. I know how annoyed you got by them sometimes." I made it sound like we hated them, but we both knew that wasn't the case. Even Marshall Lee had grown to love the kittens, and the kittens look up to Marshall Lee so much.

"Heh, yeah. Well, little kids aren't that bad," he said blushing. "I didn't mind them that much. It was your sister that wouldn't leave us alone, Bunny. The kittens were fine. Cake wouldn't let us have a single moment alone, I swear."

"She said she was investigating you," I said laughing. "She said she wanted to prevent a disaster from happening like with Gumball, but she knows you'd never do anything like that." Marshall Lee nods, Cake didn't think badly of him, especially after he saved me. He knew that. She thanked him at least a dozen times. So have I.

"Well, whatever she was doing, she's out of our hair now," he laughed.

"No way, Marshall, she is staying," I laughed as well. "She is forever in your life. Better get used to her. And be patient, it takes a while. She's still trying to get used to you and the new me." That caused both of us to laugh. Sure, Cake could be annoying and pushy some times, but she was lovable once you got around that. She was family, so he didn't have a choice.

"Do you think she'd be able to deal with me if we got closer?"

"Well yeah, try spending some time alone with her. And don't worry, I'll make sure she won't cut your face apart, I'll have a talk with her, that is what you want, right?" He shakes his head, looking at the sky now.

"No, not with her, Bunny," he said. I am pretty sure I knew where this was going, and my mind was racing. "With you. Look, somehow, we got through all of this crazy junk, and, I don't want to lose you… so I guess what I'm saying is…" He takes out a small box from his pocket, adjusting himself so he was on one knee. "Would you marry me?" He opens the box and it's a ring with a small diamond on it. Where did he get the money for something like that? Seriously! It's not like either of us had jobs. I nod and the ring is slipped onto my finger. "I know rings aren't exactly your style, but there wasn't a way to fit a sword in my pocket." I laugh, tears going down my face. I hug him, he was mine. "Look, I know your last engagement didn't go all that well, but I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Aw, anything?" I asked smiling.

"Nope, nothing is going to happen to you while I'm around," he said smiling. "Let's not forget who's the best with swords in this relationship."

"Yeah, yeah," I said to his gloating.

"And who's got the looks, the humor, and let's not forget the brains," he said starting to get full of himself.

"And who's the most childish, full of himself and just plain irritating," I laughed.

"Hey!" he said, pinning me down to the ground now. We laugh before he gets off me, letting me sit up. He hands me a strawberry which quickly turned grey. "So Fionna, you're seriously okay with this?"

"I said yes, right? Relax, Mar, everything's going to be fine," I said resting my head on his shoulder.  
**((Author's note: This is the final chapter, thank you all so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm working on a Finnceline fanfic next called _Color Blind _so look out for that ;) Thanks again, guys!))**


End file.
